


Hanahaki AU: Unfinished Business

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Hanahaki AU [2]
Category: My Fanfictions, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Ask-verse, Askbox Fic, Audience Participation, Bloodshed, But people still give it to him, Characters ask questions, Characters asking askers about their asks, Drama, Hero to villains is not supposed to be an allegory for transexuality, Multi, Romance, Sequel, This is getting so meta, Venomous gets undeserved hate, drama romance bloodshed, mentions of Transgender, this story is getting dark and deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 72,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: KO's ask blog closed, but other stories prevail. Asks can be sent through too, but will also have non-ask including chapters.
Relationships: Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 | Brittney Spark & OK K.O. Characters, Carol & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Carol & Professor Venomous (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes!), Carol/Eugene "Gar" Garcia, Darrel & Shannon (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Darrell & Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Darrell & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Dendy & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Ms. Quantum (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes!), Dendy vs Ernesto (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Dendy/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Fink & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Grande Fan | Jessie & OK K.O. Characters, Holo-Jane & Original Female Character, Jethro & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), K.O. & Original Characters, K.O. & Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O. & Punching Judy, Lord Boxman & Eugene Gar, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Punching Judy & K.O., Raymond & Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Raymond & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Raymond & Shannon (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Shannon & Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Shannon & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), The Boxmore Siblings & K.O., Turbo K.O. & Original Male Characters
Series: Hanahaki AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651633
Comments: 804
Kudos: 112





	1. Reboot

"You thought it was over?"

"I knew it wasn't." Holo-Jane told the author. "...eventually, everyone will find out."

"...they don't have to if I don't let them."

"You could do that. But will you?"

"...yes. I think I will."

"Alright. Will the asks continue?"

"It's what makes the stories grow. Comments work better than kudos any day."

"That's why you have those sick plot bunnies."

"Yeah. Ah, well. Next chapter, the asks will come to this story, and everything will be wrapped up nicely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Grande Fan: “Gierrmo?” Wait...is that your name Boxings!? I thought it was John!**

"No... my name is Gierrmo. I grew up with some kids by the name of Victor and Valentino, as well as Eugene. But Eugene became a hero and I became a villain. That was I knew humans were not the ones to make friends with."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hello Mr. Logic. How's it going?**

Mr. Logic looked over the note, then back to K.O.'s ask blog. Didn't it close? "Erm. I am doing well, thank you." He said. "Though, I recieved a strange phone call from Lord Boxman..."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey K.O.! What's up?**

**How did the brief visit with Grande go?**

K.O. was surprised by the note he found. Didn't the ask blog close? Still, he felt compelled to answer it, out of habit. "It went well. I was so glad that they were okay!"

* * *

**Grande Fan: So, what's the plan, Ven?**

"Take Carol on a Friendly Business Outing to discuss what to do about burying the hatchet. And _maybe_ custody."

* * *

**Patrick Star: Defender KO, don't give me that! I know that you've turned into a Land Rover Defender, the 2020 model!**

"Wh-wha? When did this happen!?" DKO sobbed.

TKO and GKO, alarmed by part of their mind being harrassed, took the elevator to DKO's area. "What's going on!?" TKO shouted, seeing an anonymous asker yelling at DKO. "I'm gonna kill him."

"But what if he was made up by KO?"

"Does that thing look like KO would make it up?"

GKO thought for a moment, then took out a seed packet. "No. It doesn't." The two other KOs then charged for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Venomous gulped as he got into his car. Boxman had been mad about this, but something compelled Venomous to contact his ex instead of taking his boyfriend. The scales on his arms shuddered in fear and he groaned as his car sputtered to a start. He was driving to her place, in a casual business shirt and pants instead of his lab coat, turtleneck and slacks.

The drive was monotonous, with Venomous left with his blank mind. Usually, his mind was full of ideas, even if alone, but now he only heard the cars' engines and the sound of tires against the road as he drove. It gave him uncomfortable chills.

He made it to the home he had never known, seeing lights inside, but unable to see what was going on. He knocked on the door and then rolled on his feet, the silence eating him up inside. 

Carol opened the door in a similar outfit, her hair done as per usual, and the outfit managing to hide most of her curves.

"Venomous." She greeted then waved goodbye to Punching Judy and KO.

"Silverspark." He nodded.

"Carol."

"Hm?"

"You're Venomous, not Laserblast. I'm Carol, not Silverspark."

"O-oh..." he mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Gar was trying to find suitable casual clothes to wear for going out to eat. His old friend, Gierrmo had called to meet up. It had been a long time since the falling out Gar had with his family and friends about joining P.O.I.N.T. instead of helping his mother in her flower shop.

He was happy to hear that Gierrmo possibly wanted to bury the hatchet, and perhaps Gar was better now. Carol had already forgiven him for the "death" of Laserblast (it seemed), and while there was a spat, there was a silent mutual agreement of rivalry towards Venomous. Perhaps everything was coming up for him...

**Grande Fan: So, what's the haps, Garman?**

He found the note on the best fitting shirt. "Strange... I thought KO closed the ask blog." He wondered outloud.

* * *

**Grande Fan: So, can we see a Rednid kiss, pls?**

**If you do it, I'll keep that catnado from hitting the Neutral Zone.**

Red Action and Enid were watching some anime in Red's Tank, as the next episode ended, Red smirked. "Enid, every time you make a parallel with KO and an anime character, you have to kiss me."

Enid smirked. "The same goes to you and comparing anime characters to your team."

Red Action felt herself falter. 'Your team.' There was no question of former. Eventually...she would have to go back...wouldn't she...? "Sure." She matched Enid's smirk to cover her feelings. They selected the next episode of Ouran High School Host Club, featuring the beach episode.

* * *

KO had tired Judy out, and, deciding he wasn't too tired, began to meditate. The house had grown into a sort of apartment complex. GKO at the bottom, KO's designated space on the second floor, TKO on the third, and DKO on the first. The only ones who used the apartment were KO and TKO, with DKO keeping down bad thoughts not a part of TKO, and GKO staying in his garden that controlled more of KO's emotions.

KO went to boot up a videos game in his mind, only to find a note on the chosen game: 

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: How have things been going between you and Dendy? Hope your Hanahaki hasn’t caused too many problems of late.**

"Things have been... nice... I still haven't talked to my mommy, but Dendy and I have more excuses to hug each other... and I really like it. My Hanahaki hasn't acted up at all!" He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Boxman was planning on meeting his old friend, Eugene, at the exact same Cheesecake Factory that Venomous was taking Carol. Boxman let out a maniacal laugh, as he got ready, preparing in a casual outfit that covered his chicken arm, but left his lab coat at home. He pointed to Ernesto. "You're in charge! Make sure no one attacks the plaza without me." He growled menacingly. "Don't disappoint me."

Ernesto let out a robotic gulp as he felt his siblings' glares go through him like heat vision.

* * *

Red Action snuggled against her girlfriend, and kissed her cheek as a character declared something similar to Yellow Technique. She then felt something poke her back. "What the!?" She grabbed it.

**Grande Fan: So, is anyone concerned about the catnado? Like, at all?**

"Something wrong?" Enid asked. 

Red Action flipped the paper. "Someone wants us to kiss in order to stop a 'cat-na-do'?"

"Jeez, people are thirsty. Wait... I though KO closed his ask blog. How are these asks still getting through?"

Red Action shrugged. "Maybe he reopened it or there were some left behind asks?"

Enid thought for a moment. "Maybe..." she agreed.

* * *

Venomous and Carol took their seat at the reserved table. Venomous opened his menu and found a note.

**Grande Fan: So, how's the Cheesecake Factory?**

**Is it any GOUDA?**

Venomous chuckled. 

"What's funny?" Carol asked

Venomous showed the pun. 

"Oh, I though KO closed his ask blog." Carol mentioned.

"Really?" Venomous looked at it and shrugged. "Maybe they're still helping that kappas girl study the magic."

"You mean, KO's soulmate, Dendy?"

If Venomous had a drink he would have spat it out. "KO already knows his soulmate?"

"Yeah, and there's a lot you don't know about your own son." Carol retorted.

Venomous gave a weak smile and shrug. He looked at the rest of the note.

**Also, randomly falling cheese block.**

"Wha-?" Suddenly, he bit his tongue as a large block of cheese hit him on the head. "OW!" He shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV, Grande Fan, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid & Red: Okay, y'all should probably do something about that catnado.**

"I mean, it did say for us to kiss in order for someone to stop it," Enid said, "and we've already kissed so it should be taken care of."

Red Action nodded, then kissed her gf again.

* * *

"Oh my Cob!" Carol smothered some giggles. "A-are you okay?" She asked as some tears showed. 

"I... think so... though these people I think are out to get me." He grumbled.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: What do you think about this whole thing with Professor Venomous? There's got to be a lot of hurt feelings between the two of you, and the fact that he's trying to be part of his son's life now... can't be easy on you.**

Carol paused and gulped. 'It is.' She thought. 'He hid from me for so long. And I don't know why. All I know is that... he hates me.'

* * *

**Grande Fan: Well, watch out the catnado's about to hit.**

**I TRIED TO WARN YA'LL BUT YA WOULDN'T LISTEN!!!!**

"Listen, I gave you the Rednid kisses. You should have stopped the catnado!" Sixer snapped, Watership in the background looking up from speaking with Cherrelsel. She panted. "S-sorry... it's just... I don't know what Spinny's planning... I'm scared... I haven't heard from BBAN1 in a while, too..."

* * *

**Grande Fan: Hey Boxman, what's the plan?**

"Well, I'm meeting my old friend, Eugene Garcia, at the Cheesecake Factory that Venomous is at. To prove I, too, can make up with my exes!"

**Also, Ven just got hit with a large cheese block.**

"What!? Hang on Venomous! I may be mad at you, but I don't want you to be harmed!"

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Venomous, what do you plan on talking to Carol about?**

"Why I left, and perhaps seeing my son." He slurred.

**Also, why is your money shaving?**

"I must've knocked my head too hard."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Ernesto! How're things going?**

**If you're feeling bad, just talk to Tulu about it. She might be able to cheer you up with a song.**

**Oh, by the way, here's a translator you can put on so you can understand what she's saying and singing. (She's got a great singing voice~)**

Ernesto put on the collar on the puppy, who immediately began to sing for him. Ernesto's single eye teared up with joy.

* * *

"I'm out of the car, where are you?" Boxman asked his old friend, Eugene.

"I'm sitting on the bench out front." Mr. Gar spoke to his old friend, Gierrmo.

"Well, what are you wearing?"

"A blue T-shirt with some khaki pants."

"Oh. I see you. Eugene!" Boxman ran up to greet an old friend, only to stop suddenly as realization hit him.

"...Gierrmo?" Eugene Gar asked.

"Y-yes?"

"...well... this is awkward."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going so send lots!

Mr. Gar and Boxman looked at one another awkwardly. They were surprised to know that their once friend was a lot closer than they appeared to be. They mainly took up time making small talk about what they would order while looking at the menu. That's when Mr. Gar noticed a note from one of the people who sent letters to the Hanahaki AU.

"That's strange..." Mr. Gar mumbled.

"What's strange?" Boxman asked.

"We're still getting notes for the Ask Blog KO and Radicles made."

"That was made by KO and the...witch?"

"Radicles is an alien."

"Whatever. I though that it was a Boxmore fan blog."

"What? Wait, you got notes too!?" 

"Yes. Quite plain and simple. Anyway, what does the note say, Eugene?"

Mr. Gar read it. " **Grande Fan: So, how do you and Boxings know each other?** "

"Ha! We grew up in the same village! Back before he left his abuelita to take care of the flower shop all on her own, Eugene and I were young wrestlers. Unfortunately, he stopped wanting to wrestle because he grew too big and strong for little ol' Gierrmo, and left to become a big shot wrestler!" Boxman shouted in an accusing manner, causing people to stare.

"I-Is that... Boxman? With Mr. Gar??" Venomous asked.

"Would not be surprised." Carol said as she looked to Venomous. "Hey. We still need to talk." She said, a venomous tone lacing her words.

"Boxman. Shush. You never let me say my side of the story." Mr. Gar said lowly 

Boxman, who had been standing on the table, got back into his seat. "Speak."

"Yes, I did leave my abuelita to work in the store alone, but you have to understand that I was a dumb kid who was finally good at something and getting noticed by people. The flower shop was already failing due to Hanahaki becoming more normal, and I needed to make money for my Abuelita when the shop failed. And I didn't wrestle you anymore because you weren't big enough to be in the same league. I was just following the rules of wrestling!"

Boxman merely scoffed at such nonsense.

* * *

K.O. was playing a videos game when a message popped up.

**Grande Fan: K.O.! Dendy!**

**There’s a teacher who teaches bad dancing and is hurting everyone’s eyes! Do something quick! Before we go blind!**

"Ah! Uhm... Punching Judy! I-I have a hero emergency I need to get to!"

"You do? Right now?"

"Yeah! I need Dendy."

"Erm... alright, let me call your mom first, though."

* * *

Venomous and Carol were discussing how K.O. would be living with both of them, with Venomous describing that K.O. might be with him on the weekend, when Carol got a phone call from Judy. "Hang on, Venomous. This is K.O.'s babysitter calling. I need to take it."

Professor Venomous nodded, and took to people watching Mr. Gar and Boxman, until he saw a note attached to his shoe. "What the?" He picked it up as Carol converted with Judy.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, we're not out to get you, Venomous. We just like picking on you because GF, EFIL, and I consider you a favorite.**

**Plus, you and Boxman make a cute couple.**

**Also, you might wanna move to the left before a pot of zinnias lands on your head.**

Venomous did so, jumping out of his seat as a pot of zinnias crashed onto it.

It momentarily brought Boxman and Mr. Gar out of their heated argument. Enough time for Boxman to be attacked by a note. He ripped it off of his face to read it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, before there's a power battle between you two, how about you act like grown adults and talk things out first.**

Can we do that Boxman? Mr. Gar?

"Fffffffine," Boxman grumbled.

"Fine." Mr. Gar grunted.

* * *

"Alright, so you can go so long as I supervise you two." Judy said. 

"Alright. Dendy said she would be here soon, but not alone." 

"What do you mean: not alone?"

"We work as a team with Rad and Enid. She's probably going to get them to join us."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" K.O. chirped, only to be quieted too late by Judy.

Judy watched the door open to reveal a young, brown haired girl, and a familiar face. "Ms. Quantum?" Both Judy and K.O. asked.

"Yes. I heard there was a teacher doing horrible things. And I do not stand for that!"

"Didn't you try to destroy the Booksmore Textbook train?"

"That itself was a horrible thing I was stopping!"

"Dendy, why did you bring Ms. Quantum?" K.O. asked.

"I could not get a hold of Radicles or Enid, therefore I believed Ms. Quantum would be a good fighter and adult supervisor." Dendy answered.

"Well, then I guess we have two supervisors for two kids." Punching Judy proclaimed.

"It appears so." Ms. Quantum sighed.

Another message appeared on the videos game, making a noise that caught the attention of everyone.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Dendy, I have a joke for you.**

**What's the square root of a cinnamon roll plus the square root of a frog?**

"Well, the square root of a Cinnamon roll is sweetness, and when you usually multiply a tadpole with proper nutrition you get a frog, and that proper nutrition can have tadpoles within. So if you were to add those two together you would either get an LSD frog or a Chocolate Frog from Harry Potter."

K.O. sighed with a lopsided grin on his face and hugged his soulmate. "Dendy, I think they meant to continue their joke."

"Oh, I am sorrey..." she mumbled.

"But thanks for informing me about that. I didn't know you could make those into actual math stuffs."

Dendy smiled and giggled.

**A very cute couple of cuties!**

K.O. giggled and nuzzled Dendy.

"You two better not act that way in my class." Ms. Quantum warned. "Now, we have an evil teacher to defeat!"

Punching Judy nodded as the two soulmates untangled from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is late!
> 
> Anywho, here are some plot points I'll want to get to in order:
> 
> This squad of strange alliances beating up the weird teacher (multi-chapters)  
> The Bodega Trio+Dendy being recruited by Mr. Gar after multiple glorb areas are getting harvested (multi-chapters)  
> Recreation of TKO Rules with the multiple KOs (one chapter)  
> Chapter where KO is at his dad's house  
> SPOILERS. DO NOT CONTINUE
> 
> ...ok. fine. Geez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and MomFriendWarlock for the questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

The group had gotten into Ms. Quantum's car, with Dendy and KO in the back and Judy in the passenger's side. The radio was on as KO jittered his leg and Dendy watched her best friend -soulmate- in an effort to stay awake.

However the radio changed voices to someone familiar to KO, but not to Dendy

**Grande Fan: So, Ms. Quantum, what’s your first name?**

"What the!?" Ms. Quantum answered, shocked. 

"Oh, those are the questions that we're still getting from the ask blog." KO told her.

"I thought you were finished with the ask blog?"

KO shrugged. "They're helpful, and have become a part of every day life."

**Also, how do you plan on confronting Leslie Von Pruit (the bad dance teacher)?**

BTW, love your hair. What do you use for it? Dry conditioner?

"Well, I only had one or two in the past. I don't exactly want them interrupting my radio!" Ms. Quantum shouted.

"They do raise a good point. How exactly are we supposed to deal with the teacher id we're going to be going in blind?"

"Simple, kill the lights and set up obstacles." Punching Judy said. 

"That's... a lot better than what I was thinking." KO nodded.

"What was your plan?"

"Have a song playing that no one can mess up on, like one of DJ Fireball's songs!"

"Hmm. People could still mess that up. Punching Judy and the rest could be able to set up precarious obstacles whilst I cut all power to the studio."

They all nodded to that plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rad and Enid were in Rad's van, listening to the radio when the question came on.

**Grande Fan: Hey, Rad, Enid. Where are you guys?**

"We got a distress call from the middle of no where." Enid explained. 

Rad landed the van to see a fissure with glorbs coming out. "Huh? I thought glorbs were uber rare. Is this some sort of mine for them?"

The two heroes got out of the van and began to turn on their flashlights and scoped around.

**Also, how’s it been? Good?**

The two nodded, now focusing on a mission.

* * *

Punching Judy was keeping an eye out for Velociraptors and Pterodactyls when a question for her came on.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, as a question for Punching Judy, what is it that you do?**

**Also, how are you?**

She shrugged. "I mainly get money from winning fighting tournaments, bets, or fighting low level Villains."

* * *

Boxman and Eugene were seemingly having a much friendlier chat now when their food came, with Boxman's napkin having a note on it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Wait, hold on. Boxman, how do you not know your step-son's friends' names?**

"Professor Venomous doesn't even know his son's teacher. We aren't exactly involved with him."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Dendy and K.O., you got a plan for dealing with Leslie?**

The whole car group nodded once in unison.

They were stopped at a red light next to a neat building that Dendy was staring at when suddenly-

**MomFriendWarlock: *door fucking blows off hinges* “GUESS WHOS BACK BITCHES!”**

"Oh, I know him." Dendy pointed out. "I taught him how to code."

"You know, sometimes I worry about you, Dendy." Ms. Quantum said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, MomFriendWarlock, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Rad and Enid were looking around the mine, trying to listen for cries of distress, when suddenly a note covered up Rad's light on his flashlight.

"Huh? What the-!?" Rad tore the note off

**Grande Fan: Hey, Rad, Enid? Are you guys worried about WHY there’s a leak in Glorbs a in suspected mine area?**

"Well, there was a distress call from here. So it probably means there was something or someone protecting the glorbs and got damaged." Enid rationalized.

**Also, is that Billiam Milliam in the distance?**

Rad groaned. "I hope he's not the one who sent a distress call. If KO were here he'd use a speech to convince us to actually care for a Villain's wellbeing."

* * *

Venomous and Carol were now laughing lightly, tightly. An air of unease around them both. "Forgiven," but not Forgotten. But Carol knew how much a father figure meant to KO. In the break of the conversion the two looked to the dessert advertisement, and saw a note addressed to both of them.

**Grande Fan: Ven, Carol, how’s it going? Got somethings sorted out?**

They looked to each other and both nodded. "KO's probably going to stay with Venomous on weekends when he wants to. If he wants to stay with me or his friends for the weekend, he also can. Y'know to ease into this... revelation."

**BTW, your food’s here. But don’t add pepper or hot sauce if you value your taste buds.**

As if on cue, the waiter came with their food.

* * *

Dendy waved to MomFriendWarlock to try to get his attention.

**MomFriendWarlock: Waves to Dendy, “Oh hi there Dendy! How have you been? EFIL you flatter me but it’s nice to be back and I am ready to help all of you defeat that dance teacher”**

Ms. Quantum sighed. "Just... just get in the car." She said in an exasperated tone.

Dendy scooched to the middle seat and MomFriendWarlock took Dendy's old seat.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, what time is it exactly? Are you guys facing Leslie at night?**

"Well, yeah. It's around night time." Punching Judy remarked.

"That is why he is currently at a Club that advertises no bans." Dendy answered.

* * *

The two teenagers continued deeper into the glorb mine, seeing the small spheres leak out of cracks, then saw one covered with a note. Rad grabbed it to investigate. "Another note. This one's for you."

Enid looked over it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Enid, what's that in the distance?**

**Also, is that a bottle of "Billiam Milliam's Cologne" on the ground?**

Enid showered the ground with what little light she had access to and looked to see the cologne. "He doesn't buy anything off of Boxman, so this isn't a usual fight for us."

"Meaning our heroic escapades must be getting out to people!" Rad concluded.

* * *

"Have you ever tried this with hot sauce, Eugene?" Boxman asked as he peppered the hot sauce slathered food.

"No, I haven't, nor do I want to."

Boxman shrugged and was about to eat when he saw a new note. 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Actually Boxman, K.O.'s teacher is one of your clients.**

**You remember Ms. Quantum?**

"Ms. Quantum? Hang on Eugene, let me look her up in my system." Boxman searched and found the ex-villain and how she had destroyed a Boxmore Property Train Line. He grumbled and shoved a mouthful of food to try to enjoy.

* * *

The group was telling the plan to MomFriendWarlock when the radio changed voices.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO and Dendy: Sorry for the long absence. You’ll be in good hands with MomFriend around. Really great magic user from what Regina tells me.**

**MomFriendWarlock: EFIL you flatter me.**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Also, one cannot be too careful on an adventure like this — I have had more experience with evil dance teachers than I’d care to admit, and keeping it 100, I don’t believe for a second that Ms. Quantum isn’t planning on stabbing you in the back at the first opportunity. So, I’m giving y’all an extra precaution: POLICE RHINOS!!!**   
**(Two rhinos dressed in riot gear appear by their sides)**   
**Their names are Butler and Freeman. They will serve you well.**

Next to the car, two Rhinos in riot gear galloped beside them. 

"Of course. Why not?" Ms. Quantum seethed.

* * *

The two teenagers continued down deeper, thankful there were no splits they had to take. A note flew up and covered Rad's flashlight. He then grabbed it off to see what it said.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Rad and Enid: WOW, you guys are going up against Billiam Milliam? I’ve been away longer than I thought. Okay, he may seem intimidating, but I know how to beat him: tell him you’re with the IRS and you’re here for his outstanding tax evasion. I guarantee he’ll start crying like a little baby boy, and the rest of the fight should be easy.**

"Again: distress call. Sounds like the only person is Billiam." Enid said.

* * *

Boxman ate his strange concoction with no problem, which was unsurprising to Mr. Gar. Gierrmo had been able to eat anything spicy without tearing up for as long as he could remember. Boxman ate more until he spotted a note for him on the dessert menu.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman: You used to wrestle? That would’ve been interesting to know! Do you still remember your old moves? If so, maybe they could come in handy in future combat situations... besides, I’m sure PV would LOVE to watch you practice...**

"I'm usually too busy to really practice anymore, maintenance on the lines, focusing on destroying the plaza, taking care of the children..." Boxman looked to Mr. Gar, who was giving him an unreadable look.


	9. Chapter 9

Venomous had decided on a non-alcoholic drink to end the night, while Carol had a tad of light alcohol to help her mind forget about... certain things like his excuse for never coming out of that sewer in what her mind compared to a power -dick- measuring contest. Venomous was looking over his check when he saw a note.

**Grande Fan: Hey, Ven, take a looong drink before you read the rest of this note.**

Venomous followed the instructions, gulping down a swig then looking at the rest

**Did you know that Boxman used to wrestle? Just imagine what he’d look like doing it.**

Venomous blushed and stared at the table with one hand on his forehead.

* * *

The group going up against Leslie were a few blocks away from the Club with everyone looking to each other and going over the plan one last time

**MomFriendWarlock: Well I don’t know how much help I can provide you in Your plan I can protect all of you**

"That is perfect! I will make it up to the roof using my jump, and hack into the club's mainframe, soon shorting out the circuits. Meanwhile, KO, Punching Judy, and Miss. Quantum can go at the exits so when Leslie comes out, they can quickly pin him and state his capture. Then we can all meet up and successfully capture Leslie."

* * *

Billiam Milliam was watching his little ones mine for the glorbs. Just then a little one came up to him and waved a note. 

"Hm? What's this?"

**Grande Fan: Hey, BM. What’s up? Got any captives?**

"I found some eggs that will sell for a pretty penny." He looked to the shivering eggs.

**Also, you have nice legs...**

"Why, thank you!"

**...I haven’t seen anything like them since going to the Chicken Hut.**

"What!?" He flipped to the back of the note, looking for answers 

**EFIL4NAMXOV: OH SHIT! I ain't seen a chicken get burned that bad since I went to Kentucky.**

Billiam Milliam threw the note onto the ground, only for another to attack him.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Billiam Milliam: What the bloody hell are ya doing down here? Causing any trouble? Or were you the one who sent that distress signal?**

"What distress signal?"

**Well, some heroes who happen to be friends of mine are coming over to assess the situation. Don't try anything stupid or I may just come over there and kick your culo**

"What!?" Just then, he was struck in the head with a rock.

* * *

The radio changed voices to another asker.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Does anyone like Ducktales?**

"Isn't that made by that old monopoly entertainment company?" Punching Judy asked.

"Yes, the one with kind of sexist films." Ms. Quantum added.

No one seemed to respond, but Dendy slowly had a large grin growing on her face.

* * *

Billiam Milliam groaned to see his face planted in the dirt. When he got up he found a note underneath him.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Billiam, have you looked in a mirror lately?**

**If you're looking at one right now, I would tell you that there is a beautiful, golden man who has everything covered.**

**Again, I WOULD tell you that.**

"Ah! Yes! I AM in charge!" He declared.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Sixer, how's it going?**

"Uh. Hi. Everything's a bit chaotic, I'm a bit sad cause my camp was canceled, but I think everything is going to clear up!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

As Billiam looked to the Heroes coming towards him, he was assaulted by another note. "Augh! Confound this!" He tore it off of his face and then looked to it. "What?"

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Billiam. I wasn't complimenting you. I was insulting you.**

"What!? How dare you!?"

**Maybe you need a bigger rock to hit your head for it to get through.**

**Also, have quote-unquote "fun", Chicken Legs.**

"Rrgh!" He tore up the note.

* * *

Carol and Venomous walked out of the restaurant before Gar and Boxman, heading out to Venomous's car. He turned it on to hear the radio now turned to an asker who made Carol go pale.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Carol, how you feeling after getting some things sorted out with Venomous?**

Carol stayed silent for a few moments. "I guess they're fine, now." She shrugs.

**Hey, I'm busy dealing with some...things right now, but I really want to talk to you soon. Y'know, explain myself and why I did what I did.**

**Just...let me know when you're ready, okay?**

Carol nods and the radio returns to the regularly scheduled program.

* * *

Rad and Enid were sneakily making their way to Billiam when another note popped up and Enid grabbed it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Okay, Rad and Enid, I have some news.**

The first thing is that Billiam has some eggs he plans on selling, as well as a bunch on Glorbs.

Enid looked out to see the wagon of shaking eggs that were pastel rainbow colored.

**The second thing is that Billiam's ego has been slightly damaged thanks to Grande and EFIL's burns. If you can try to break his ego, it might make him stupid enough to get him to slip up and you'll be able to beat him.**   
**The third thing is that Billiam may be aware of a distress signal being sent that wasn't his. So, be careful.**

Enid grunted and looked back. "Rad, My kicks might hit the eggs, you get them away and I'll do a flurry kick against Billiam."

Rad nodded and the two ran in. Rad grabbed the shaking eggs using his power, but was quickly spotted.

"What the!? You can't take those! I want to sell them!" Billiam declared. "Solid gold minions, get him!"

"Not on my watch!" Enid shouted and sent out some kicks that hit upward to get the minions away from jumping. The ceiling started to crack from the kicks hitting it. "Rad! Get the eggs out!" She managed until Billiam started to grapple with her.

Rad huffed and used one beam to keep the eggs safe, and another beam to grab Enid and Billiam by proxy as the makeshift mine was about to crumble. Rad ran out, keeping everyone safe.

* * *

Carol stepped out of the car to see no one home. "Still put on a mission, huh? I hope he's alright..." she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Venomous was listening to the radio when he heard a new note. 

**Grande Fan: Hey Ven, did you think of Boxings doing some wrestling moves? The way the lights shine off of his body? Maybe...him doing them on you? ;)**

His face turned as red as his rear lights on his car


	11. Chapter 11

Venomous was still blushing by the time a new asker took over the radio.

**Grande Fan: Heh, somebody’s blushing~**

**So, how’s the legless pants? They were meant for some...specific acts that you and Boxings might do. Y’know...in the bedroom~**

Venomous gulped, and the blood from his face rushed somewhere else.

* * *

"All of you! Too good! Notice what I do!" Leslie did a horrible dance, causing the people that looked or had their attention captured to go blind.

**Grande Fan: Say, Leslie, how’s classes going?**

"Horrid! Everyone is dancing too well! They don't even know awkward kid in the corner! Like THIS!" 

KO winced, hiding nearby. He was still waiting for Dendy's cue, cutting the power.

He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. The music stopped and there were some girly screams. KO lit up the area around him using his darker fire chi on his fists and quickly went out of his hiding spot and charged, joining Ms. Quantum and Punching Judy in pinning him down.

When the power was back on, Dendy and MomFriendWarlock were now with the group. "MomFriendWarlock, do you have anything that could cure blindeness?"

**MomFriendWarlock: "One second let me look"**   
**Searches through purse, "ah here we are" pulls out an elixir "This should do the trick"**

"Thank you!"

Ms. Quantum clapped her hands. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! If you need curing, my student, Dendy and her friend will help you. Please help others who have been blinded get to them."

**MomFriendWarlock: "This why I minored in priesthood"**

Dendy smiles at him. "Thank you so much for doing this."

**MomFriendWarlock: "Oh don't worry, this is fun"**

"I wonder what we're supposed to do with these now." KO looked to the riot rhinos.

* * *

Billiam struggled as Enid managed to tie him up.

"So, where do you think the distress signal came from?" Enid asked Rad.

Rad shrugged as a note attacked Billiam. "AUGH! GET IT OFF!"

Rad took it off and looked at it.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Billiam: Would you mind explaining why those eggs would be so valuable that a caked-out bougie fuck like you would make some extra scratch selling em? Are they delicious? Does eating them give you superpowers? Do they hatch dangerous and exotic animals? ANSWER ME, YOU PISS-COLORED NARCISSIST!!!!!**

"Hey, yeah. What IS so important about those eggs?"

"Allow me to say." A new voice introduced. From the heavens came the President of the Universe.

Rad and Enid gasped. 

"Those eggs are an endangered species that only feed on glorbs, rainbow dragons. When I heard that a mine was being attacked, and Gar was preoccupied, I got the next best team. You four. Er...two. where are the others? Oh well. Long story short, expect more missions from me. POINT will find Billiam in the morning." With that, he left. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

After the whole ordeal with the President of the Universe, Enid and Rad were in the van driving home. The two teens were dumbfounded and awestruck at the same time until they got a call over their radio.

**Grande Fan: So, Rad and Enid, that was something, right?**

**How’re you feeling?**

Enid spoke first. "That was... amazing!!! We're with the President of the Universe!"

"That is so cool! Can't wait to tell KO about this!"

"Yeah! KO is gonna love this!"

* * *

Venomous rubbed his eyes as he pulled in. "Gah... jeez."

**Grande Fan: Heh, finally got the hint, eh Ven-Ven? His radio teased.**

Venomous groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel, making sure not to set off the steering wheel.

* * *

The President of the Universe was sitting back up in his cloud home, looking down on everyone. He then saw someone waving a banner up towards him. "Now who is that?"

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hello President of the Universe, what's up?**

"Ah, an owner of a multiverse I see." The President of the Universe sat down. "I'm doing alright."

* * *

Mr. Gar and Boxman seemed to be looking much happier with one another now. They got their check with a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman, Mr. Gar, how's things between you two? They alright?**

The two looked to each other and nodded. "I'll get back to destroying your Plaza tomorrow."

"Not if I defend and destroy your bots." 

Boxman chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Elodie was outside looking for a villain. There was an anonymous tip and, because she was now in charge of POINT until Professor Greyman returned, she was looking into it. She found the tied up Billiam Milliam with a note on his face and him passed out.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, what's Billiam's fate now?**

"I recognize this writing..." Elodie mused. "I suppose to our jail until further notice."

* * *

Everyone was getting back into the car and heading home. They were pretty tired from tiring up Leslie, Ms. Quantum throwing him into the trunk and had just got done registering him with police. Causing major physical damage caused the dreaded Police to take in the bad dancer, in a straightening suit to make sure he could be monitored and not continue the blinding dance moves.

A voice on the radio spoke up.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: Don’t be discouraged. There are plenty of uses for police rhinos in this day and age! Butler and Freeman have talents besides security and could easily find employment somewhere in the plaza. Just remember: they will always be around when you need them. Or you could just set them loose in Boxmore for funsies. Up to you!**

KO thought to himself. "Maybe there's someone else who would want these... I could probably see if Mr. Gar knows..." he let out a yawn, "anyone..." he closed his eyes and shortly after, his body leaned onto the car door that was locked and he went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Punching Judy was glad to be home, ready to sleep after such a long night. She found a note on her toothbrush as she was getting ready for sleep.

**Grande Fan: So, Punching Judy. I bet this was a pretty crazy night, huh?**

Judy nodded and yawned, then began to brush her teeth.

* * *

**Grande Fan: So, what’s K.O. dreaming about?**

"Hmm... why don't we find out?" Sixer declared and looked into KO's mind.

* * *

KO was going to check up on DKO as he hadn't seen the other part of himself in a while. "DKO, I'm- Uh... I-Is everything alright?" KO asked as he saw his other selves beating up another person that seemed to get into his mind.

"This guy was being mean to DKO." GKO explained.

"We're teaching him a lesson." TKO grunted, then punched him again.

"Stop! Just get him out of here!" 

TKO rolled his eyes but GKO tossed him towards DKO, who promptly created a door that caused the person to be ejected down into the subconscious. Later they would probably use vatithewindmage's personality separator to get him out.

* * *

The next day at work, as KO was cleaning at the bodega, the alarm sounded. He, Enid, Rad, ran up to the van area and waited for their next mission from Dendy, only to be surprised when he saw Mr. Gar. 

"So, you four. It has come to my attention-"

KO raised his hand.

"KO. Please wait. This is serious."

KO blushed and put his hand down.

"It has come to my attention that not only have you been fighting Boxmore's robots, but also that the President of the Universe has approached you and wants you to take missions." 

KO's eyes widened as Enid and Rad watched his reaction with smiles.

"Therefore, if he calls you four for a mission, you will take it! If I am overbooked, he has also given me permission to have you four do some of the missions as well! Now, are there any questions?"

"Erm, sir?" KO gulped, "it's not so much of a question as it is... well... there's only three of us here..."

"Three? Oh right. I usually forget that Dendy doesn't work at the bodega. Can one of you let her know the moment you see her?"

"I can tell her." Enid volunteered casually.

Rad and Gar agreed, and KO nodded his head. This way he could focus on work and not get distracted by possibly helping her with one of her experiments. The three went back down to work at the bodega as Gar turned to look at the messy desks that he helped upkeep. He sighed and began going through some of the old mission papers when he found a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Mr. Gar: Hypothetical question: on a scale of 1 to 10, how great do you think it'd be if there were police rhinos guarding the plaza? Be honest!**

He was still surprised at the fact that the ask thing that Rad and KO put up still had questions like these. Perhaps there was something more? Or did KO reopen it because he enjoyed his questions. Regardless, Gar found himself at a strange impasse. The question for him was intriguing. Police rhinos were rare, considering that they were endangered species, yet even still, perhaps the plaza could use them against Boxmore if there's an attack while no prepared Heroes are there, but he wouldn't want the Heroes to get lazy due to the idea. "6, Decent."

**If you're wondering why, well...**   
**[The two rhinos appear behind Gar]**

Gar jumped out of his seat. "Uh... how are they supposed to get out of here?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

KO was getting his cleaning supplies when he found a note on his mop.

**Grande Fan: So, KO...what was your dream like last night? Any thoughts or interruptions on it?**

"Well, I usually just talk to my different alter-egos living there. Ever since I've had TKO I've only had daydreams. No nightmares or dreams."

* * *

Elodie had just gotten her morning coffee when she received an email.

**Grande Fan: Hey Elodie! How’s POINT life? Any thoughts or concerns you have?**

"Running POINT Prep I suppose. What with Chip Damage being temporarily out of commission, and Greyman retired and no contact with Foxtail we don't know what to do for Wisdom. Nor the reason Foxtail stepped down."

**Since I’m being nice right now, here’s a paper with Doctor Greyman’s last known location (don’t ask how I got that). Hope you have a nice day Elodie!**

Elodie's eyes shimmered and she looked to Junior POINT members profiles and began to call them up.

* * *

TKO was listening to music while watching what was going on outside of his head with a snort. Suddenly a voice interrupted his music.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For TKO: Forgive me for seeming invasive, but WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT GUY YOU WERE ATTACKING AND WHAT WAS HE DOING IN KO’S MIND!?!**

"Apparently his name was 'Patrick Star' and he was harassing DKO calling him a 'Land Rover Defender.'" TKO growled, then eased up when his music began playing again.

* * *

Ms. Quantum was in the middle of grading papers when between sheets she found a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Ms. Quantum? What'd you do with that bad dance teacher, Leslie?**

Ms. Quantum rolled her eyes. "We gave him to our police, there's no possibility for him to escape from them. They're more harsh than POINT."

* * *

KO was sweeping up when he sneezed then found a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey K.O., are you feeling okay?**

KO nodded with a smile. "Right as rain!"

* * *

Mr. Gar was looking up the proper care for a rhino when he clicked on a link and found something useful.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Have you tried asking the police rhinos to get into the dumbwaiter you have? They may be stubborn, but they listen to authority.**

**Just whatever you do, don't touch them in any way. That triggers their training and they start stampeding.**

"Uh...duly noted." Mr. Gar hid a voice crack.

* * *

Dendy ran in, panting. "I came as quick as I could! What is going on?"

Enid smiled. "Dendy, we're working for the President of the Universe now."

Dendy's eyes widened. "R-really? This is incredible!!!" She jumped up, nearly hitting the ceiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you new asker Musius, and returning askers Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1. Contributions like these keep the story going!

As Dendy landed, she had a note in her hand.

**Grande Fan: So, I take it that you’re excited, Denster?**

Dendy nodded. "Indeed! I am the first female child to be hired by the President of the Universe! The only higher honor would be being handpicked by Cob to be an Interdimensional missionary!"

* * *

Doctor Greyman was messing around in his apartment lab, trying to have focus on some chemicals he was brewing. When he finally created something it turned out to be... a note?

**Grande Fan: Heya, Doc Grey!**

**How’s it going? Are you feeling okay?**

"Erm... back to zero drawing board, I zuppoze."

* * *

Foxtail was wiping down some of the weights in the POINT prep training room when she saw a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Foxtail: Where are you right now?**

"Er, here. In POINT Prep. I may have stepped down from head of POINT, but I'm still working with kids and... trying to figure out how to rebuild Chip Damage."

**I understand there's been a few concerns about your leave of absence and which hero they'll get to take your place at POINT Prep. What course of action do you recommend?**

"Well, Elodie's in charge and hopefully she'll make better decisions than me."

* * *

Carol was getting things ready for her next class when she found a note.

**Musius: New asker here with a question for Carol: just how exactly are you going to explain the Venomous custody situation to K.O.? Like... how much did he already know about his dad and the Sandwich incident?**

"Well, I'm planning on talking to him this evening if he's available. I've told him that his father was the great hero Laserblast. I'll just tell him Laserblast went through a transformation, but deep down he's still that smooth and powerful man I remember." Carol then paused. "Oh... as long as he doesn't try to encourage er... Turbo KO' destructive habits we should be fine."

* * *

Rad was stacking boxes and signing papers when a note fluttered off of a clipboard.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Rad, how's the Plaza's resident alien doing?**

"Heh, ever since getting recruited by the President of the Universe, it's been always coming up Radicles!"

**By the way, do you have any kind of opinion of police rhinos in the plaza?**

"Police Rhinos? I mean, if they're able to protect the plaza when no one's here, that should be fine."

* * *

Mr. Gar was doing paperwork to see what keeping police riot rhinos was entailing when he found a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Mr. Gar, are you okay?**

"Erm, fine."

* * *

A POINT officer came to Billiam's cell. "Package."

Billiam took it and looked over a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Billiam, how's prison life treating you?**

**Oh, by the way, I got you a present! I had a little trouble finding the right thing for how I feel about you, but I think I nailed it. *A present w/ air holes appear before Billiam***

**Just try not to do any BUNNY business, okay?**

***The present has a Scandinavian fuzz bunny in it w/ a nametag that said 'Fury' around her neck***

**Oh, did I mention that she's a very vicious bunny and likes to take out her anger on anyone who tries to pet her? So, if you've already pet her...well, I hope you don't mind having a bunny doing your face replacement surgery**

"Well... my dear little friend, you can help me escape, huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you Grande Fan and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Secretly, a portal opened near Fury as Billiam was trying to figure out his plan.

**Grande Fan: Past! Hey, Fury.**   
**I’m not sure if you can understand me, but don’t listen to Billiam. He plans on using you to his advantage.**

**Ugh, right, I’m talking to a Scandinavian fuzz bunny who can’t talk back...Oh! I know!**

***using her spell knowledge, Billiam Milliam gets a bottle of carrot-scented perfume broken on his head***

"Urgh! Ow! What the?" Billiam looked to the broken glass, trying to find the lable.

**So, Fury, how about you eat that giant golden carrot in the room with you?**

The fuzzbunny made hungry noises and began to maul the poor villain, causing some POINT guards to be alerted.

* * *

Venomous was working on figuring out tentative plans. "Okay... first my tragic backstory that explains my villainy. Next we go out for destroying a creature of mine- wait. Why would I want that? What are these notes!? I don't remember these!" Venomous threw the notes on the ground. He sighed and picked them up again. In there, he found an ask.

**Grande Fan: Hey, Ven-Ven, what’s up?**

**So, how do you plan on spending your first weekend with KO?**

"I... I have no idea! I don't know what he likes, or what these notes are, or when he's coming!"

**Look, just don’t do anything that’ll harm him, okay? Not as a threat, but...be a good father to him. For me?**

"O-of course!"

Meanwhile, Boxman was also trying to make tentative plans when an ask appeared.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Lord Boxman: So, your boyfriend is KO’s father and may get part-time custody of the kid. How do you feel about that?**

"Welcoming! It would be nice to have secret access to that INFERNAL plaza. Mayhaps I can even... turn him to the dark side." Boxman let out an evil cackle.

**Just remember: Venomous loves you.**

"Of course I know that!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Carol stepped into KO's room. "Hey, KO, Momma needs to tell you something very important."

"Whassat?" KO tilted his head as he finished putting his suit on.

"Well, you know how your father was Laserblast-"

"My dad was Laserblast!?"

"I thought I told you!"

"No! You didn't!"

"I could have sworn..."

"Mommy, is that what you needed to say?"

"Well. KO, recently I found out that Laserblast has found a new calling in life and he isn't Laserblast anymore."

"Is he a girl?"

"What? Wait, where did you hear about that?"

"A girl in my class."

"Well, no. Laserblast is still male, he's just a villain now."

"A villain!? Who!?"

"He's... Probably Venomous."

KO seemed to shut down. Freezing in place.

Inside his head, KO jumped in and called his other facets. "GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!" KO whimpered.

"What?" TKO groaned as GKO and DKO appeared.

"OUR DAD IS A VILLAIN!"

There was silence, then panic.

"Oh dear Cob, I BROKE MY CHILD!" Carol shrieked. She ran out to try and call someone for help. 

Meanwhile, three of the four KOs were panicking and GKO went to his greenhouse to find a note near one if his flowers.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: So what are your thoughts on PV being your Dad? I hope things go well between the two of you.**

"Erm... this is for KO, so I'll keep it safe for him..."

* * *

Fink was playing some of her games when she got a message.

**Grande Fan: Uh, Fink!**

**Venomous needs you! And possibly that crystal of a certain memory that was given to you by B a while back!**

Fink winced and reluctantly grabbed the jewel. She let out a breath and ran to Venomous.

* * *

The POINT Guards eventually managed to calm down Fury and put the Fuzzbunny in a travel carrier.

Billiam was in a temporary cell when a note fluttered from the ceiling

**Grande Fan: Oh, Billy-Milly~ How did you like your friend’s first mauling? What it worth 14 CARROTS? ;)**

**Anyway, is it just me, or are you petting Fury right now? Especially since you still smell like carrots~**

"I'm not getting near that thing again!!" Billiam screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV, Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Musius for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Enid was starting to relax in her room when she got a text.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid: How is your relationship with Red Action going? I hope you two haven’t hit any bumps in your relationship.**

"Not really, but Rad and Red Action's relationship is... well weird. Since... you know... they both..." Enid trailed off. She looked back to some old Manga about love triangles.

**How about with Elodie? Have things improved between you two as well?**

"Not really. After she made KO cry we haven't spoken."

* * *

The President of the Universe was wrapping up when he got new information on a worried environmental topic of endangered species. "Let's see what their concerns are."

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For the President of the Universe: I can’t help but wonder about the rainbow dragon situation. If Billiam Milliam was desperate enough to try to steal the dragons’ eggs for whatever sinister purposes a megalomaniacal fucknugget would have, have any other notorious villains tried to do something similar? Like, is this a common occurrence?**

"Rainbow Dragons are known for stunning colors and hot fire. Under the influence of a villain they would become pets, coats, or fighting machines for bets."

**Also, what purposes would they have for rainbow dragons anyway? Maybe it doesn’t make sense to me because I’m not a villain (though I was controlled by one for years,) but I’d think villains whose entire livelihoods revolve around something as rare as Glorbs would want to steer clear of any animal whose diet consists exclusively of that rare energy source. Is there something I’m not getting, or are Billiam and the other villains even dumber than I thought?**

"Again, Rainbow dragons can be desired by villains. The highest market being for coats."

* * *

KO was trying to catch his breath as TKO was trying to calm down DKO when KO got a note.

**Grande Fan: Hey, KO? You okay?**

"I don't know! I found out I was related to a villain!" KO 

**Look, I know that it’s a shock to have your dad be a villain, but trust me when I say this; he’s happier where he is now and he wants to establish a good relationship with you.**

**Just give him a chance. Who knows, he might not be as bad as you think he is. :)**

KO mulled it over and slumped against TKO's house with a sigh. "Maybe I can spend the weekend with him. Or... whatever day him and Mommy agree on."

Meanwhile, Carol was trying to figure out who to call.

**Grande Fan: Carol? You alright, girl? You look like you’re about to faint...**

"I mean... I think I need help with trying to explain this to my son. I mean, I don't know what's going on in his head!"

* * *

Mr. Gar was tidying up in his home when he found an old pile of mail with a brand new note on it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Mr. Gar!**

**I think you're needed for Carol!!!**

Mr. Gar's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed his keys to his car.

* * *

GKO was taking care of a smaller plant in the greenhouse, when it was spooked by a falling note. "Hey! You're okay..." GKO pet it using one of his fingers. When it was calm he looked at the note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, G.K.O.! It's been a while. How've you been?**

**How're things going in the greenhouse?**

"Pretty good actually. I just...can't let any of the guys in during this week. Visitor hours are closed."

* * *

Billiam was catching his breath he recovered from the mauling when a stack of papers landed on top of him.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Billiam. How do you like my present for you?**

**Oh, by the way, there's something I forgot to give you before. *A thick stack of papers falls onto Billiam's person***

**It's documents officially stating that you're now the owner of Fury, the Scandinavian Fuzz Bunny!**

Billiam looked fearfully through the papers, trying to deny it.

**Hope you two get along~!**

"Well, she may belong to you, but she'll stay with us until we release you." A POINT guard informed him.

* * *

Carol looked to the other side of the note she had received.

**Musius: Well, that could've gone better. But I wouldn't panic Carol, he's just talking to himself... Okay he's panicking with himself but he still needs to talk with you about it, specifically what you talked about with Venomous. It would help to tell KO what hasn't changed from Laserblast or why what has changed did change.**

**To help you both calm down, here's two ice cream cones of each your favorite flavors!**

"Yeah, okay. This could help." Carol sighed and walked in, unaware that Eugene was on his way to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know this may be weird and you can ignore this self-promotion, but I have a challenge idea! On my account is a Story called "Fishbowl." I really think that some of you guys would enjoy some of the ideas!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Musius for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Billiam panted and whimpered as he slumped back against the prison walls. He was shaken by what had just happened. Suddenly a paper ball landed in his hand.

**Grande Fan: Ha! Hey Billiam, you doing okay?**

"NO! NOT AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" He held himself, whimpering.

**Also, *whistles* Fury~! Come here~! Your father Billiam wants you to maul him~**

* * *

A mysterious whistle filled the hair and Fury began to attack the sticks that held her, ripping the collar off and scurrying faster than the guards could react. "Cheese and Crackers somebody tranquilize it!"

* * *

Enid was being a night owl when she got a notification.

**Grande Fan: Maybe you should talk to Elodie, Enid. It might be awkward at first, but it’ll clear the air and help sort some things out.**

Enid snorted. "After what she did to KO?"

* * *

Professor Venomous was on his laptop, occasionally looking up to see Fink trying to play the piano for her hour of practice. It was better than her being on those videos game in his eyes. Why fight random people online when fighting IRL is so much more fun?

Suddenly he got an email.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous: So, turns out the kid you and Boxman have been fighting this whole time was the son of the woman you left behind all those years ago. That’s gotta be awkward.**

Professor Venomous ran his hands through his hair and he looked back to the articles about being a good heroic father. They were boring. Maybe he should just let Fink and KO wrestle. It could help them both calm down if one gets too worked up.

* * *

Elodie didn't have much time to think until another email popped up.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Elodie: What is your problem with Enid anyway? Be honest!**

She sighed and tagged the two in an email.

"Dear EFIL4NAMXOV and Grande Fan: 

"Enid was once a dear friend of mine, but letting her go was best for both of us. She has not forgiven me for doing it, but it was what was best for us.

"POINT Captain,  
"Elodie F. Instrutia"

Elodie closed her eyes as she hit send, remembering what Foxtail said. "She would get jealous. Sabotage. Besides, it's not everyday an individual with no powers has the promise to go to POINT. You have the potential of being the new face of POINT. Do not disappoint anyone, and let go of those who would get jealous and gaslight you."

* * *

Izuku was going to his own locker when he found a note on the outside of the door.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Izuku! I was wondering something; how did you end up in P.O.I.N.T. Prep in the first place? What about the school for heroes in your universe?**

(Quick writer's note. Not from Sixer, but the human behind the name. Izuku Midoriya was a role player for the story until they lost interest. Rather than going to stalk them and pull them back in I'm going to write the best that I can for Izuku/Deku despite not knowing the actual show.)

"Well, my friend, Kacchan was accepted to UA, and a new hero with similar powers to All-Might appeared and All-Might disappeared. Luckily, I was able to go and sign up as a part of POINT's international program. It's fun, and I stay in contact with my mom."

* * *

Venomous was looking at other things dads do when he was sent another email.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Venomous? How're things going?**

**Do you have any plans for bonding with your son?**

Venomous looked over his notes  
"Reliable: Catch  
"Fun: Fighting ~~Heroes. Or villains?~~ Monsters.  
"Trust building: meeting his friends (maybe later date with that Kappa?)"

He sighed. There wasn't much he knew about KO except he was Carol's son and loved friendship.

* * *

Cosma and Vomulax were looking at other places they had invested when they got an alert. "Cosma, Billiam is captured." Vomulax informed her colleague. 

"Of course." Cosma sighed and the two looked over the alert.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Cosma & Vormulax, do you have any ideas on how to get Billaim and his new pet rabbit out of P.O.I.N.T. Prison?**

"Most likely money. We don't want to mess with POINT's firepower."

**Also, can I just say how much I admire you two? You're both strong-willed, have really great positions of power that out-number the number of males in your group, great body shapes, and (sorry Vorm) you have really great hair! Any advice you can give to someone who has self-confidence issues, trouble with self-image, and mop-like hair?**

"Well, let me give you some advice that I follow," Cosma began. "Shout at them! Make your insecurities bow before you! What good even are they!? They're useless! Throw them out of a window! Burn them! Grind them under your foot until they are nothing but dust!"

She brushed herself off. "For self-image find something you like about yourself. If you find examples of what you don't like about yourself find ways to change you habits. Feeling fat? Try yoga or cardio. Don't like your hair? Find a brush that fits your hair, as well as shampoo and (if needed) conditioner. You can also find different styles of hair and try them out on your body. Vomulax, what's your advice?"

"Usually I find help from insecurities in relationships. Despite what Boxman says, friendship is a natural part of being a conscious being. For image, make yourself look how you want to feel on the inside. If you want to feel bright, wear bright colors such as light blue and yellow."

**Oh, by the way, Billaim's new pet is a Scandinavian Fuzz Bunny, so she's very vicious if she thinks your a veggie; so if you get annoyed with him, just spray him with some veggie-scented cologne and let Fury (the bunny) do the rest.**

"That certainly would be entertaining. If I had my eyes on Billiam I could probably get him out now with my powers."

* * *

All the KOs were starting to calm down when KO got a note.

**Musius: Hey K.O., you can get this note in your head space right? I understand if you wanted to work this out amongst yourselves (pun intended) but your worrying your mom some and she has more to tell you...**   
**Also I brought your favorite icecream flavor but your mom has it so you need to get back to her before it melts!**

KO in the real world woke up. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Carol nodded and handed him the icecream. The two sat on the couch. "So my dad is a villain."

Carol nodded. "He wanted me to tell you that he wants to get to know you. And we came up with the ide-" a knock on the door interrupted. "Who could be here at this hour? Hang on KO, mama's going to see what's going on."

"Okay." KO nodded.

Carol opened the door to see Mr. Gar standing there. "Wh- Eugene? What are you doing here?"

"I got a note that you might need me and I followed it. I just... I got worried."

"Well, currently I'm having a heart to heart with KO... why don't you wait in the dining room and spend the night? Fog's going to be thick this evening." 

"Erm, are you sure?"

Carol nodded and waved him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Billiam has trauma,  
> Elodie and Enid have unresolved relationships because Finals was weird,  
> Professor Venomous doesn't realize he's a dad to Fink,  
> Carol is worried about her son,  
> Gar is worried about his girlfriend,  
> And the next person to send a comment is number 100!


	20. Chapter 20

**Grande Fan: Oh this is gonna be fun~! Billiam’s gonna get mauled!**

Sixer hummed to herself. "I think this person is a sadist."

* * *

Foxtail was toweling herself dry from a workout when she noticed a note on her own mirror.

**Grande Fan: Uh Foxtail? I have 2 questions for you.**

**1 What do you mean by Elodie not having any powers?**

"Well, Elodie is an excellent acrobat and marksman, but no innate powers unlike El-Bow's fire element or Rippy Roo's portal pouch. Therefore she has no powers."

**2 I’m starting to question the type of advice you give out. Can you just stop giving out bad advice?**

"Explain that."

* * *

Izuku had gotten out of class when a mysterious person passed him a note a walked away.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Wait...Izuku, what happened to All Might? And who's the new hero who's similar to All Might like? Are they a good hero?**

"Well, no one knows exactly what happened, but a new hero who fights in the nude now has similar powers. I think his name was Dobbi?"

* * *

The two villainesses hemmed and hawed about what to do with Billiam's predicament. Soon an email with a link appeared.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Thanks for the advice, Cosma & Vormulax. I'll try to follow it. As a way of saying thanks, here's a video live stream of Billaim in the jail while Fury tries to maul his face off.**

**I hope this helps get Billaim out.**

The two clicked on the link to see the fuzz bunny get in and immediately leap onto Billiam's face. "Dear Cob." Vormulax flinched.

Cosma concentrated on Billiam and soon enough he was engulfed in purple light and taken out of the cell from both POINT and the fuzz bunny's grasp.

He was a whimpering mess and he curled up on the floor.

* * *

Boxman was working on an old robot design he wanted to update when he found a note he didn't put there.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman? What's going on with Boxmore? Are things running smoothly?**

**Also, would you rather have to wrestle a lion or a tiger?**

"Tiger to wrestle, I suppose. Things are going well, the Boxmore bots just figured out they have a cousin and are trying to figure out what to do in order to get him on their side. Family program and what not."

The Boxmore bots were doing just that, weighing their best qualities of what they could offer to their cousin, KO.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For the Boxmore Bots: Haven’t heard from y’all in a while. Anything significant I should know about what’s going on in Boxmore?**

"We need advice for our cousin!" Darrell cried.

"Likes and dislikes mainly, so we don't mess up." Shannon nodded.

"I AM JETHRO."


	21. Chapter 21

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Fink: So, I take it you told PV everything? Showed him the Crystal? How’s your boss taking this? For that matter, how are YOU handling it?**

Fink stayed silent as Venomous watched the video over again. "He's... he's not still inside me, right?"

"As far as I'm aware, I haven't seen him. I think he's gone." Fink explained, looking at the note again and again.

"Do you think... maybe I could get my powers back? I mean... if he's not there to hurt you, we could have fun fighting heroes-"

"Boss, I like you just the way you are! And I don't want to chance him coming back!"

Venomous paused and then hugged Fink. "Ok. Ok"

* * *

**Grande Fan: Yo Sixer, I’m not a sadist. I just like seeing violence. Y’know with the Demon part and whatnot.**

"Oh, I see." SXR nodded.

* * *

**Grande Fan: Hey hey Bill-Mill, how’s it hanging?**

**Oh! It seems like you forgot something. Here you go!!! :)**

***Fury appear in Billiam’s arms***

Billiam yelped and threw the fuzz bunny to the wall.

* * *

Izuku was looking through his notes when he found a letter.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Uh, Izuku, what do you mean by the new hero "fighting in the nude"?**

"He doesn't wear clothes. Which is kind of smart? I mean, no one can control fibers of your clothes, and shapeshifters have to be nude to fight as him realistically..."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Okay, genealogy has always been a confusing and complicated thing for me, but even I know that K.O. would be your step-brother, not your cousin.**

**Also, maybe you can give him fighting tips for battle. Or even teach him new moves to help his chances of winning. Oh! Maybe you can even do some sparring matches!**

The robots brought in a white board.

**Musius: I'm with Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Boxman Bots. If you can call Professor Venomous your stepfather, then you can call his son your stepbrother.**

**Besides, calling him your cousin puts a negative connotation to Boxman and Venomous's relationship since it implies that Boxman is the brother (or cousin) of one of K.O.'s parents...**

The robots nodded and drew up a family tree. "Oh! I get it!"

"Another brother! Hooray!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Discord server!: https://discord.gg/66N9f8


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan for your questions.

Fury spat out something that landed on Billiam's face.

**Grande Fan: Aw, that poor bun-bun...**

**Billiam why you so mean?**

"Mean!? That thing tried to kill me!" Billiam shouted and hid behind Cosma.

* * *

Venomous was checking some orders for Boxbots when he found an email from the askers.

**Grande Fan: Yo Ven-Ven, you better not try to get anymore powers. You’re better without them! You’ve got a boyfriend, 2 kids, your ex is somewhat alright with you, and great stepchildren who love you.**

**If you try to get new powers (I think the snake-person things is cool enough) I WILL rip your head off and feed it to B’s critters.**

He shivered, remembering the curses of butter and bad luck he had endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since last chapter didn't get many questions (I'll only accept them through these comments in case you used Discord because they're easier to organize and sift through), I'm going to move on to Turbo Rulez and that mini arc which will hopefully see more of the Hanahaki this AU is known for >:} This will lead into chapters without asks and more crossover with "Me, My Ideas and My Friends," as well as the other stories inspired by this story hopefully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions!

**Grande Fan: Hey Sixer, have you ever thought about what would happen if the Hanahakis AU people met you or your OCs?**

**What kind of things would happen if either thing happened?**

"Well, back in the chapter 40ish chapters of Hanahaki AU: KO's Ask Blog, I did lose my magic and fell into the AU. That regaining powers allowed Spinny to take Shadowy and I couldn't fight. If my OCs were to come in they would probably deal with different stories. Deathstar would probably attack the cat shelter because of her self-fulfilling prophecy for one. My demons would either go crazy against characters I don't like, or protect me. Many of the fanchildren would panic, like Lynn realizing her parents never got together in canon and you guys seem sure of keeping Red Action here. Perhaps there would be a day where Spinny somehow gets through to the Hanahaki verse and we'd all have to go in and stop her... I pray that we can stop her before then. I've already warned her about coming back."

* * *

Another note was spat out to him, but Vormulax caught it. "Huh, take a look at this."

**Grande Fan: Aw...Billiam how could you say that?**

**Just look at li’l Fury alright? Look at her fluffy fur.**

"To disguise herself with!"

**Look at her pointy ears.**

"To hear my screams!"

**Look at her butterfly nose.**

"To smell that evil perfume!"

**Look at her cute cotton ball tail.**

"A tacky accessory!"

**Look at her tiny peg-like teeth made for chewing plants.**

"More like fangs to chew ME!"

* * *

Dendy was taking off her beret to hide her bald spot when a note came out from it.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: How have things been between you and KO recently?**

Dendy seemed a bit confused as she pet Sajak. "They have been going well. We have been able to meet up and I help out with mission organization. I really do enjoy helping him. Usually after he, Radicles, and Enid are called to get back to work KO stays behind to make sure they leave and... he..." she blushed, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

"Mom," KO was curled up on his mom's lap as she and Gar were on the couch with him. "I think I want to wait to go to my dad's."

"That's OK KO, we understand." She kissed his forehead. "Why don't you get to bed, honey?" 

KO yawned like a puppy. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Carol picked up KO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm finally 18! Today is my birthday and I have a Discord! I'd love to see you guys there! Here's the link!: https://discord.gg/8PQKTC


	24. Chapter 24

**Grande Fan: Happy Birthday Sixer!!!!**

**For your special day, I hope you enjoy the cakes falling out of the sky! They’re every flavor but the ones with ~~strawberry~~**   
**I just barf after typing that...**

SXR giggled. "I'll be sure to enjoy them and freeze those I don't eat right away. Wait... this is in the Hanahaki AU so... cake rain for them, I suppose..."

* * *

Outside, the villains didn't realize it was starting to rain cake. Another note appeared, but this time in Cosma's pocket. "Hm?"

**Grande Fan: Cosma and Vormulax what do you think about all this?**

Cosma laughed. "Hilarious." She smirked.

**Also, what evil perfume?**

"That carrot petfume!"

**P.S. Look at Fury chewing on that plant. Ain’t it adorable?**

"She's sharpening her teeth!"

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Hey, Sixer. Now that you’re 18, I wish you the best of luck with your adult life.**

"Thank you! I'll try my best!"

**I remember when Robert and I turned 18; Robert hacked into the school’s computer system to play Queen songs over the intercom all day. Mr. Weston was so pissed! Then again, that wasn’t much different from normal, so...**

SXR giggled.

* * *

The next day, after a mission, Dendy was congratulating the Bodega trio. "Good job on today's work!"

"Thanks Dendy." They all nodded. 

"Hey, is that something from Drupe?" Enid pointed to Dendy's baret.

"Hm? Oh, I would not know. I had asked my parents to procure it for me."

"It looks nice." Rad gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" 

The two older teens went down to do their second jobs.

Dendy was fiddling with her hackpack when KO hugged her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and covered her face as he laughed and followed his coworkers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Dendy checked her screens to see a message.

**Grande Fan: D’aw...you embarrassed by the affection Denster?**

"M-m-maybe..."

**Also, have you looked at the tag? Brands tend to have their logos either on the tag or sewn somewhere inside**

"Tags? There's no tags on my hackpack?"

* * *

Cosma and Vomulax had arrived at their workplace to see a note in their mailbox.

**Grande Fan: So, what type of flavors do you like?**

Cosma shrugged. "I love it when planets have feast days. Can't get enough of them."

Vomulax licked some donut sprinkles off of her morning donut before devouring it.

**Also, why is Billiam sitting on that cactus like it’s a chair?**

"He does that when wants to feel strong. His body is a soft metal that can be destroyed, but he can't feel pain. Think of it like the mirror men from Infinity Train."

* * *

Drupe was looking through orders when she found a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Drupe: So, did that fashionable beret Dendy is wearing come from your shop? I only ask cuz it just looks like something a visionary like you could come up with.**

"A beret? I made one special for her, yeah. When she made upgrades to my POW Card, I didn't forget it. So her parents came in and showed me a picture, I made something special."

**Okay, you probably have a LOT of questions regarding this note. Well... you’re now part of KO’s ask blog. I’ll try not to ask anything too invasive!**

"Yeah. I think I heard about it from Red Action."

Just then the alarm blared.

"Is this a test?" Enid asked as the trio ran out.

Below, a box fell, revealing Darrell and Shannon with wide smirks. "Shannon! Get him quick! I'll deal with the lamers!"

The Bodega Trio got into defensive stances as Shannon morphed into a Trebuchet. From his arms, Darrel had them shrink back to release tentacles. 

"Ugh! KO! Don't look at them" Enid covered his eyes, only to be slapped by Darrell and knocked away. "Ow! Ew..." she felt her cheek have ooze on it. "Gross!" She sneered.

KO yelped as Shannon caught and threw him. He yelled as he was launched towards Boxmore. 

"NO!" Rad reached out to catch KO, only to have his hands covered in Darrell's tentacles. 

"Nyeheheheheh! No way! We're not letting you get in the way!"

KO was shouting from the surprise when he was suddenly caught. "Finally! Our dear brother has arrived!" Raymond called. He then tucked KO underneath his arm like a football and charged in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

The Box-bots crowded around a now tied up KO, who was nearly completely bewildered by the events that had transpired. "Ok, now we just need to go and make sure his plucky friends don't rescue him." The Boxmore siblings nodded and walked out. 

KO groaned and closed his eyes. There was really nothing for him to do but meditate.

"We could totally break out." TKO complained.

"I agree with Turbo KO." DKO nodded.

"Well, they are our siblings? I guess?" KO shrugged.

TKO snorted. "No way!" He snarled. "We're already dealing with too much! I do not want to deal with bots!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, KO. You push any unwanted emotion onto me. You think you can't be a hero. Huh?" TKO bared his fangs.

KO looked to the ground.

"Newsflash dummy." TKO hit KO on the head.

"TKO, no need to be rude." DKO snapped. "We could be whatever we wanted to." DKO looked to KO. "Do you need some time in another place of the mind?"

"Mmm, not right now, since the Greenhouse is off limits. But, thanks for the offer, DKO."

DKO nodded.

"Well, scrub, are you hear to join us for anything?"

"I-I should probably wait until the bots get back." KO gave a weak smile.

TKO snorted. "DKO and I are... our doors don't have locks, so..." he shrugged.

The duo went back to their house, now a duplex. 

KO looked up at the ceiling and a note fluttered down. He caught it with a smile. 

**Grande Fan: I’m just guessing here but I think the Box-bots are having a bonding day with ya KO.**

**You might wanna alert your friends that you’re okay and not in any danger...they might get worried about ya...**

"Yeah, when I'm not tied up."

* * *

Dendy was looking at her screens when she got a message.

**Grande Fan: Dendy**

**I meant the beret. Check the beret for tags.**

"O-oh." Dendy felt her hat, but did not want to take it off. "P-perhaps later..."

Just then some people burst in. "DENDY! KO's been kidnapped!" Enid and Rad explained.

"Where?"

"He's at Boxmore. Come on!"

Dendy was surprised at the invite, but went along.

* * *

Cosma was filing her claws when she grabbed for a polish to find a note.

**Grande Fan: So where’s Fury now?**

"She's eating some greens Vomulax bought. Apparently rabbits prefer that over the orange part of carrots or roots of radishes and turnips."

**Cosma, what your opinion on her? Ain’t she cute?**

"I don't like cute things. She is cute, but I'm not that much of a fan for now."

**Vormulax, got anything to say about the Scandinavian Fuzz Bunny?**

"She's calm when eating." Vomulax sulked in with a scratch on her cheek.

* * *

Professor Venomous was working on a bit of taxes when he got an email.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous: So, am I to understand you’re the one who organized the little stunt that got KO over at Boxmore?**

"Wh-what!? KO's here?"

**I only ask cuz Darrell had tentacles, which immediately reminded me of you.**

"So Darrell was using the weapon I gave him?"

**Wait, that sounded dirty! Forget I said anything!**

"Including the part about KO being here?" Venomous got up. "Fink! I need a special mission from you!"

Fink ran in, excited. "What is it boss!?"

"There's a hero that snuck in and I need a special little rat to help find them." He booped her nose.

"Got it, boss! I'll make you proud, boss!"

* * *

Carol was drinking a bottle of water before the next class when she found a note, slightly damp from the condensation.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: So, how have you been adjusting to these new... arrangements regarding your son and Professor Venomous? I assume there must be no small amount of confusion or unpleasant memories being brought up.**

"Yeah... it's weird because you and your soulmate weren't compatible. I don't know how most of this works..." she sighed.

The door swung open.

"Mrs. KO's mother?" Dendy asked. "Your son has been taken by Voxmore robots."

Carol growled. "We had a deal and he went against it." She snorted. "Let's go." She stood up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Musius for the questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

Carol was walking out of her Fitness Dojo with Dendy in tow. She had every right to be upset. Her husband had gone against hers and KO's wishes. Just then a breeze made a note fly onto Carol's face. "Ugh! What the!?"

**Grande Fan: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no n o p e !!!**

**Carol you've got it all wrong! Venomous didn't actually know about KO being here until someone told him! The Box-bots just wanted to bond with their stepbrother! Alright? So please don't do anything unnecessary...**

She sighed. "Okay, KO still needs our help, but we don't have to beat up my ex."

"Oh, that is nice!" Dendy chirped.

Carol sighed through her nose as a fond smile grew on her lips.

* * *

Cosma was double checking her stocks when she recieved a message.

**Grande Fan: Where's Billiam?**

"Still on his cactus, trying to hide from Fury."

* * *

Rad and Enid were waiting with Mr. Gar as Carol and Dendy ran over. Just then Rad recieved a message on his arm communicator.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Rad and Enid: Going to help KO? Might wanna bring some backup... [the police rhinos appear behind them]**

"Right, this should be enough to get KO back." Enid nodded. With that, the group charged at Voxmore as the robots finished reinforcing.

"There! Now we can get started on sibling bonding! I could show him my exclusive outfits!" Darrell cheered.

"I could give him tutorials on how to look good for his lady friend." Shannon bragged.

"I could do better than you!" Raymond challenged.

"Hah! In your dreams!"

"I AM JETHRO." 

"Ugh! Jethro, we're in the middle of something."

Jethro spat out a note.

**Musius: Boxbots! I have an idea for sibling bonding! Dodgeball with Fink and K.O. (cuz they're the newest siblings) being opposing captains taking turns picking out teammates from the Boxmore bots! The only extra rules are to not do permanent harm--although I think that already counts as a foul... I don't remember how official/standard dodgeball is played beyond how it starts, sorry.**

**I do know what balls are used in dodgeball are, though, so here's enough of them to play. Just line them up where you want to play!**

"Oh! A splendid idea!" Raymond cheered. "3 to a team!" Just then the reinforced door broke down. 

"Fascinating strength..." Dendy said as she rode on top of a riot rhino.

"Ergh! Meddlesome Organics!" Raymond sneered as the Boxman bots began to attack, along with Petals the Tiger.

* * *

KO was shaking his legs a tad inside the brain when he heard a commotion. 

"Sounds like something big is happening." TKO grunted.

"Sounds like the heretic is excited." DKO looked over to TKO.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Only when you and GKO stop being heretics."

"How are we heretics!?"

"Heretics to Kaio-"

"Enough! I... I need help getting out of these ropes. I... need TKO's help."

TKO gained a grin that KO wasn't sure if it was cheshire or manic. He chuckled and left the brain.

"Kaio, are you sure about this?"

KO shook his head. "But once TKO isn't needed out, I'll ask him to allow me back in control."

"And you trust him?"

"No, but he's never been given a chance."

* * *

Outside, TKO broke from the chair, and with a wicked grin he went to find the fight, only to find Fink.

"Oh, great. You." She snorted.

"Outta my way, scrub."

"I ain't no scrub." She activated her glorb pack. "Besides! I'd rather be that than a mama's boy!"

"I ain't no mama's boy!" TKO unleashed a power fist.

* * *

**Musius: Also, late Happy Birthday Sixer! I'll admit I kinda thought you already were 18 'cause I'm used to people on here being college age or older... but maybe that's because target audience of the fandom I was introduced to this site with was older. I myself have been slow to respond to updates here because of University issues, but it looks like things are moving along nicely here and if I try to put a play on words for all my asks like I was trying to I'll miss a bunch of suggestions.**

Sixer chuckled. "Heheheh... yeah... over 18 for more lemonade flavored stories, but AO3 doesn't try to bully me when I make an ask fic unlike Fanfiction.net."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

Venomous was still working when he received an email.

**Grande Fan: Uh...Venomous?**

**So sorry to interrupt but you’re ex is here.**

"Oh." He tisked

**As well as your son’s friends.**

"Oh..."

**And his girlfriend.**

"Oh?"

**And some police rhinos.**

"...oh..."

**And they’re fighting...**

"Oh no!" He ran off to find everything.

* * *

Billiam was taking some calming steps, like being pampered by his servants, when one presented him a note.

**Grande Fan: Yo Chicken Legs! Why you hiding from Fury?**

"Ugh! It's that one who hates me! Jeeves, take it away!"

Well you might wanna rethink your cactus chair spot since it’s filled with gold-eating bees

Just then Billiam felt pinching on him and he began to run.

* * *

Boxman had been working diligently in his lab when he reached out to grab a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman: I don’t k ow what you’re doing right now, but there’s a... bit of a strange situation occurring at BoxMore. Might wanna step in before things get outta hand...**

"Ugh... I was in the zone..." he grumbled and waddled away.

* * *

Venomous was running to the closest fight he heard to see a free for all going on.

Raymond's Tiger was trying to attack Mr. Gar, Ernesto was fighting a small child, a dog he had never seen before was fighting Ernesto's dog, Raymond was fighting a teal alien, Darrell was fighting his ex, and Shannon was fighting a ninja while police rhinos were trying to knock back and destroy the robots that began to swarm in.

Petals leapt onto Mr. Gar, biting his arm, only to be knocked off by a rhino. She was caught by Raymond who let out a barrage of dodgeballs. Dendy quickly leapt up as Ernesto rolled into a ball towards her to try to knock her down. She yelped as a shot from Darrell hit her in the chest as he kept missing Carol. Sajak barked and rushed over to his owner, only to be knocked down by Ernesto's dog while running.

While all that was occurring, Boxman came across a fight blocking his path to the lobby. TKO and Fink were in a grapple lock, with Fink growing more animalistic features as the glorbs pumped into her body.

"Enough!" Boxman grabbed Fink by her tail and TKO by his hair.

"Let me go!" The powered individuals shouted.

"I'm too tired to deal with you two. I wish I could throw you in incinerators. C'mon, we're finding your father."

Both pouted.

* * *

"See DKO, he's calmed down." KO pointed out. "Now I can..." KO tried to will himself into control. "Uh."

"That Heretic!" DKO snarled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

**Grande Fan: A portal opened up right next to Venomous as Grande Fan was texting on her phone. She looked up at the fight, then looked to Venomous.**

“Need help calming this thing down?” She asked.

"Please," Venomous nodded with a pleading tone.

* * *

Billiam was running from the bees, until Cosma teleported them away. He was catching his breath when he began to choke. Vormulax gave him the heimlich and he spat out a note. 

"Gross." Cosma sneered.

Billiam used a hanky to unfold it.

**Grande Fan: Billiam, hey...I don’t hate you. I just like seeing you in pain :)**

Below was another note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Well, I do hate Billiam, so...**

**(Billiam’s hair catches on fire.)**

**Take that, you whiny rich stronzo!**

Billiam screamed and Cosma pinched her nose as Vormulax used the fire extinguisher.

Billiam began to cry liquid gold and he sobbed. Put from his tears came another note.

"What is with these stupid things!?" Cosma shouted as Billiam looked them over.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Billiam. I know that Fury's been a little...bitey lately, but Scandinavian Fuzz Bunnies DO make great pets. If you can just pet her without smelling like carrots or her mistaking that you're a vegetable, you'll be fine.**

**If you pet her I'll give you a statue of yourself carved by myself.**

**Also, if you don't, then I won't give you gold-eating bee repellant.**

He sighed. "Erm... Vormulax? Could you bring Fury here?"

* * *

Tulu was zapped by Sajak's lasers as he growled and defended his owner. Petals came in and grabbed Tulu to set her back on her feet. Tulu then roared at the laser puppy, which barked in response. The two began to circle each other until Tulu held a note in her mouth.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Petals! Tulu! Are you two okay?!**

Sajak let out lasers, angry by the fact he was the first, and it seemingly didn't care about him. Petals took the chance to lunge at Sajak only to be shocked in her side by lightning.

**“Alright.”**

**Grande put away her phone, stepping closer to the chaos. She looked a little worse for wear, like she had just been in a battle against aliens trying to take over the world. Her hair had a streak of indigo and she wore a platinum-silver jacket instead of her usual gold one.**

**Once she was in the middle, she zipped it up and pulled at the white collar, a bright light shining off the reflective fabric and blinding everyone in the room.**

* * *

KO was struggling to gain back control. "Uhm, TKO! Please let me back!"

"Kaio, he is a heretic!" DKO pointed out. "I'll make him listen."

"Wait, DKO sto-!" KO grabbed Defender as he got out.

The outer KO gained a purple headband to hold his hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He blinked, stunned. 

"What is this?" TKO asked.

"A new form?" KO prompted.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible." DKO ooed.

This KO was hit with a note, which his body showed to Boxman as his other personalities were freaking out

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Boxman, what'cha gonna do?**

**Also, the Pie Birds are back.**

"Great. Looks like I'm giving KO back to the plaza, giving Fink to Venomous, and see what occurs." Boxman walked in to look over what was occurring.

There were groans of pain, then the robots replaced their eyes. "Quick! Darrell army! Tie up the organics before they recover!" Darrell shouted only to be destroyed by Mr. Gar.

"Just give KO back and this will all end." He snarled.

The robots quickly dogpiled on him, forcing him onto the ground.

"Well, that's one way to stop the fight." Boxman commented as he dragged Fink and a stunned blue-eyed KO into the room.

**“K, now that that’s done.” Grande pulled on the collar again, walking back to her previous spot.**

**She looked at Venomous and Boxman. “You two explain that KO wasn’t kidnapped on your orders and whatever.”**

**She bent down to the smol child. “As for you,” She booped his forehead, causing him to get knocked out and fall asleep; he was actually in his mindscape.**

**She got up again, opening a portal. “See ya.” She fell into it, disappearing into it as it closed.**

Boxman gave Venomous his children, and Boxman walked down the stairs to the lobby. "Yuck. You all came to save your..." he barfed in his mouth. "Friend... from me. Unfortunately for you, the Boxmore bots are built with number 1 family priority. And with that, the bots wish to bond with their brother." Boxman cleared his throat. "BOX-BOTS! OFF!!" 

The children obeyed their daddy, and pleaded for forgiveness.

"Yes, yes... well, you organics should get comfy."

"How come?" Mr. Gar gruffed as everyone recovered.

"Well, we're stuck in here until those birds stop." Boxman explained as Rad looked out the window to see Crinkly Wrinkly thrown to it. "Those birds have nasty pies, but if we ignore them they'll go away."

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Oh! Musius has actually given an idea!" Raymond gave the ask to Fink. 

"Dodgeball? And I get to pick?"

"Well, you a-"

"Alright. I pick you," she pointed to Mr. Gar, "you," next Carol, "you," Radicles, "you," Enid, "and Boxman. Momma's boy can have Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Boss and... whoever she is." Fink pointed to Dendy. "Ernesto will be ref and anyone who can't play will be watching."

"Fink, what about me?" Venomous asked.

"Boss, I didn't pick you because I want to win. Now I'm gonna go to the gym, come in when momma's boy isn't in his weird funk or whatever."


	30. Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Venomous barely realized a note was in front of him as he clutched his chest.

**Grande Fan: Ouch. Dang Ven that had to have hurt...**

"I'm proud of her analysis, but so very hurt..."

**Also, giant pie bird.**

A loud *sploot* sounded overhead. Venomous shivered. He shook his head and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey, KO?"

"Hm?" KO now had his classic headband color with brown eyes.

"Do you... know what we're doing?"

"What?"

"Well, Fink picked out a team for dodgeball, and was hoping you would play as well."

KO closed his eyes, and the purple headband returned with him having blue eyes. "Sounds fun! Who's my team?"

Outside, an elderly fox was dropped on top of a pie.

**Grande Fan: Uh...Crinkly Wrinkly...are you okay?**

**What type of pies are you in?**

The elderly fox let out an elongated yell. "These pies would make Beardo sad!"

* * *

Billiam shook in his shoes as Vormulax carried in Fury. Just then an email pinged and he looked over it as an excuse to not pet the Scandinavian Fuzz Bunny.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: As someone who's raised Fury and her twin brother Silent Rage since their parents died, I have a little advice for petting her.**

**She likes being pet from the space between her ears on her head down to her back in a quick motion, she likes it when you don't show fear to her (cause it makes you look vulnerable to her & she's really judgemental of that), & she likes it when you coo to her about her beauty (she's a bit of a diva if you haven't noticed already).**

**Good luck!**

Billiam took in a breath and pet Fury, slightly shaking. "Hmm... huh... this isn't... so bad.."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, what's everyone's thoughts on the circumstances?**

The heroes were staying with one another as Fink had her arms crossed and a tapping foot.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Rad mumbled. "Fink is a villain, but chose heroes, and KO seems fine with it."

"It also looks like there's another KO in him, but that 'Perfect KO.'" Carol hummed. "Maybe KO needs to see a psychologist or psychologist? I don't know." She sighed.

Mr. Gar patted Carol on the back as Fink growled.

"I'm waiting!" 

"Hold up, will ya!" Enid shouted.

**Also, does anyone smell snakeskin, shark, and explosion pies?**

They all shook their heads

Meanwhile, the animals and Jethro were waiting in the stands. Sajak had his eyes on the team Dendy was 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Sorry for excluding you Sajak, I didn't know if you'd be there or not.**

Sajak snorted with a small "bof." 

**Have a treat you can share with Petals & Tulu! Like in the good old days!**

***A giant three-way, three-flavored bone appears***

**For Petals, it's vegan meat; Tulu gets the Musicians Flavor - chicken, honey, & fruit; and last but not least, Sajak gets the laser-infused prime meat.**

**Enjoy, you little trouble makers!**

They all sniffed, then began to chew on the bone as Mikayla and Jethro watched from the stands.

* * *

Fink opened her little cubby full of scrap robot parts made into weights for her by Boxman.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Wow, Fink, that was pretty harsh. Any reason you felt the need to do your boss so dirty like that?**

"What? He wanted to know why, I told him the truth. The heroes have way better muscles than boss because they regularly excersize by fighting robots, even if boss smells better." She mumbled the last part and rubbed her nose as some flower petals threatened to show. "We better be ready!" She shouted and came out.

KO's team was already out, with Raymond and Shannon seemingly interrogating one of KO's friends who... wow those were some leg muscles. Sure, they weren't anything special for adults, but for a kid? Fink assumed they were a they/them. She snorted as she watched Ernesto look expectantly to her side, with Boxman coming out.

"They'll be here momentarily." Boxman assured.

"They better be." Fink grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord link: https://discord.gg/HxhPus


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Musius, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

**Musius: Uh Fink... I'm pretty sure the reason you take turns picking a team is so you don't have an unfair advantage by picking all the ones you think are strong off the bat.**   
**But at least now no one is picked last... even if I'm pretty sure that probably feels exactly the same as what your boss feels after what you said.**

"Boss should appreciate me being analytical." Fink snorted.

* * *

**Musius: Sixer. Did you seriously just update RIGHT as I made a suggestion?????**

I was actually thinking of you and I was like. Will Musius post an ask? Probably next chapter. Actually the same thing happened with EFIL4NAMXOV in KO's Ask Blog.

* * *

**Grande Fan: Who’s the person there?**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Shannon and Raymond, who're you talking to?**

Raymond and Shannon towered over Dendy. "I've seen you a few times... Detra, was it?" Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"Dendy, actually." She corrected.

"Less scrawny then I imagined." Raymond hid his jealousy."

"I swim in order to stay active..." she swatted at Shannon's hand as it reached for her beret. 

"What's with the hat anyways?"

"Th-that is none of your concern!" She ran between the bots to KO.

Venomous seemed surprised. "So, is this your friend that has been researching asker magic?" Venomous asked.

"Erm..." Dendy blushed. "Yes."

"Well, it's certainly nice to see another interested in biology." Venomous smirked, a snake fang glinting.

Dendy shivered. She did not like this.

Meanwhile, Mikayla coughed out a note, disturbing most of her siblings.

Grande Fan: Jethro and Mikayla, what are your thoughts on this?

"I AM JETHRO." Jethro stated.

"Mikayla." Mikayla curled up to sleep.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, how's Billiam liking Fury?**

Vormulax looked over to Billaim, who was now stroking Fury like a Bond villain and his cat.

* * *

Ernesto look as he got a message.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, so, this probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but Petals, Sajak, & Tulu were friends before they all got owners.**

**Since it's been a while since they've seen each other, I was wondering if Dendy, Raymond, & Ernesto would allow them to get together every now and then for playdates. I'm sure they'd really like it.**

He ran to show Raymond.

Raymond looked over the note and extended his arm to grab Dendy by the scruff of her neck and dragged her over.

"What do you think of this?" He asked.

"Erm, I suppose... if KO would be fine setting up a playdate with all of us or..."

"What is your relationship with our new brother?"

"Well I'm his soulmate-"

"New sister has been required." Raymond said and hugged her.

Meanwhile, Fink was still waiting on her team.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Fink: Aside from your boss, anyone else you might have feelings for? Anyone we might know?**

"No! Of course not! I don't like anyone like that!"

Venomous, meanwhile, was as equally bored as his assistant.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous: Don’t be too discouraged! Here, got you a gift!**   
**It’s a special laser pistol that fires blasts that you can control the trajectory of. I mean, it’s a little tricky cuz it works on inverted controls, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.**

"Oh. Hm. Nice..." he chuckled.

"No weapons!" Ernesto yelled.

"Darn."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

**Grande Fan: Aw...**   
**Billiam’s liking Fury now!!!!**   
**Someone get a picture, this is too cute!!!**

Cosma scoffed, but Vormulax began to take pictures.

* * *

**Grande Fan: Fink? You okay Gamer girl?**   
**Also how’s that stone cheese B gave you a while back? I head it’s really hard to bite through.**

Fink snorted, her eyes stinging and she began to rub them.

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Hey Boxman!**   
**So, your robots are taking to KO very well. What are your thoughts on this development? Any lingering awkwardness from your... ahem, adversarial relationship with KO as it has been up until this point?**

"Yes. Considering the fact that I nearly tried to kill him on several occasions just because he made friends. I know villains can't really have friends, with us instead having past resolved conflicts, rivalries, acquaintances, family, business partners, but no friends! But now KO is basically my son, so it balances out."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, looks like someone's had a change of heart about a certain bunny!**

**Hey, just remember to take care of her. She's very particular about the type of foods she eats & likes them in a certain way. So, be sure to follow all of the instructions on the documents listing her food preferences, how she prefers them, & when she likes them.**

**I know it's kinda long, but trust me, she's a lot more like you than you think.**

Billiam looked over the list's length. "Are you kidding? My bath instructions are longer!"

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: When's the game gonna start?**

"Hey, Fink, do you want me to talk with them?" KO asked.

Fink hid her tears, and nodded.

KO patted her shoulder and walked in. "Uh, guys? Don't you want to play?"

"Not really."

"Playing for Fink and with Lord Boxman of all people?" Rad huffed. "No thanks."

KO searched their faces for a moment. And his other personas got an idea. "Oh, you're scared you'll get beaten by the bots, huh?"

"WHAT!?" Enid and Rad stood up. "We're not!"

"Really? Cause that's kind of what you're avoiding talking about."

"We're not! We'll prove it!" Rad and Enid ran out.

KO looked to his mom and Mr. Gar. "Just one game? Then we can go home? Please?" He begged.

Carol sighed. "Eugene?"

"D-don't look at me! I'm not used to being in this position!"

Carol looked back to KO. "Okay pumpkin. Just one game."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Deku, can you tell me what you know about this "Dobbi" guy?**

"Well, Dobbi's more of a POINT nickname for him. Kind of like 'Dude obviously beats britches indecently.' His real hero name is Mirio, and he fights in the nude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the Dodgeball match, so I may or may not take questions


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Lost inspiration + 4H + College planning = unforseen Hiatus.
> 
> Plus I'm entering college so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Fink? Are you okay?**

**You're crying...**

"Shut up, no I'm not." She snorted.

KO came out of the locker room, shot a smile at Fink and ran back to his group. "Alright, let's have some fun!" He cheered.

Shortly after,Gar and Carol walked out as well.

**Grande Fan: So who’s ready for some friendly competition?**

**Also giant bomb-flavored pie.**

A large boom sounded over the group.

KO smiled, his powers flaring up in a yellow coloration for a brief moment until Ernesto called out the rules. "Alright, standard rules for dodgeball, meaning no powers."

Rad huffed, as well as TKO in KO's mind, but they put away their powers.

"Hey! What about robots?" Darrell challenged.

"Robots can only stay in their base forms." Ernesto clarified.

Shannon glared at her "older" brother, who hid behind a book. He pressed a button from where he was, indicating the start of the game.

The two team captains charged forwards, with the other team following after, then they ran back to touch the back wall. "Okay, if I can calculate-" Darrell interrupted Dendy by throwing the ball at his own father.

Boxman was hit in the back and he made a weird noise. He glared back at his traitorous son, and was about to throw his ball when Ernesto interrupted. "Father, you are out." Boxman grumbled and dropped his ball, slinking away to the stands.

After that it was a free for all.

Fink threw her ball with power straight on to Darrel, who caught it. 

"No fair!" Fink shouted. A ball whizzed passed her ears as Enid threw it towards Shannon.

"Er Fink, you are out." Ernesto said over the speakers. 

"Can it, I know!" She shouted and began to walk to the other side of the court while balls were still thrown back and forth, some hitting her.

Boxman looked to her pouting face. "At least it wasn't your father."

"I guess." She huffs.

Shannon caught the ball and laughed. "Villains rule!" 

"Okay, they are clearly haxxing, and let me show you." Rad threw the ball at Venomous, successfully hitting him in the gut. "Or not."

Enid and Venomous crossed paths as Venomous clutched his belly area.

Raymond gave a snipped "HA!" and aimed for Mr. Gar, who quickly side stepped then picked up the ball and launched it towards anyone.

KO dodged it and threw his own, chuckling in delight in a slightly dark manner with a gleaming snaggletooth.

Carol blocked it with her ball, barely flinching.

KO shrugged, the snaggletooth shrinking as he walked to the other side. 

Rad looked to Raymond and aimed at the robot's head.

Raymond, seeing this occur grabbed it from the air, and threw. He didn't aim to get someone out, no. Venomous fumbled the ball, unable to throw it back.

KO looked to some other balls on the ground and dove to grab one and throw it.

Darrell caught it and calculated, watching Rad try to get in front of KO to throw to Enid. The robot threw it as the alien did, and Rad was hit in the face. Darrell burst out laughing, allowing Enid to catch the ball.

"Darrell is out! Headshot rules!" Ernesto announced.

"What!?"

"You heard him, bolts for brains!" Enid chided and grabbed the robot's arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Shannon hissed and threw her ball. It missed and bounced away.

"No, sister. If you hit a jailbird, you are out instead." 

"Ugh!"

Raymond was suddenly hit, and a ball barely missed Dendy, still calculating. "Shannon! Aim 39 degrees upwards, and run to Fink!"

Shannon did so, barely blocking a ball from Carol.

She sighed, but walked to the other side. 

"45 degrees to the right! Parallel to the ground and run two meters while throwing at 1.5 meters!"

Shannon followed orders, aiming for KO to catch.

"Woohoo!" He cheered.

"Now, aim parallel for 180 degrees!"

Shannon did so, hitting Mr. Gar on the shoulder. 

"Rad, it's up to us! Aim for Dendy!" Enid said.

"She's just a kid!"

"Do we want to lose to a child!?"

"...Fair point."

KO threw a ball to Enid, who caught it. "Darn... I thought I'd get more to do!"

"Shannon, aim for Raymond!"

Shannon threw to her brother, only fir Enid to catch it.

Dendy was irked, and she prepared herself to take a hit. Which she did. Two balls hit her in the face.

"KO's team wins! Due to Radicles and Enid taking headshots!" Ernesto announced.

Sajak barked, running to check up on his owner.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Alright, if you're that confident in yourself Billaim.**

**Oh, by the way, it's a half an hour to Fury's usual lunchtime, so you might wanna start working on her SCOHMCS (oat hay, carrot, spinach, mint, & clover sprout) salad with a small side of freshly picked cherries & a drink of pure water. If she doesn't get her food on time, she'll flip the table. Literally.**

**Also, she likes it when the person taking care of her makes the food by hand. She can smell deception; if she smells that, then she'll throw the food back at you.**

**Yeah...you might wanna hurry & start working, man.**

"Uh huh. Well, alright. As prissy as myself, hmm?"

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Are the P.O.I.N.T. members doing alright?**

"Hm hm! Everything is in tip top shape here!" Elodie announced.

* * *

**Grande Fan: Hey Sixer, how are things?**

"Everything SEEMS fine... I'm worried about Spinny. Everything's been too quiet... and Amber still seems shaky from their interaction."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pumped!

Enid and Rad paled. "Oh gosh..." Rad mumbled.

"Dendy!" KO's voice called and he ran over, only to be cut off by Raymond and Shannon. 

**Grande Fan: DENSTER!!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dendy! Are you all right? That looked like it hurt.**

**To help ease the pain, here's an icepack with special healing properties to help it heal faster.**

Dendy groaned as Raymond pressed the ice pack to her face. "It's not working!"

Venomous stared at the ice pack, then shortly after the dog belonging to the young girl. Created from nothing, suddenly appearing in the world. Was it transmutation of air? Energy? Fascinating... "Hold on." Venomous took Raymond's arm to put less pressure. "Gingerly."

"Oh." Raymond blinked.

KO bounced on his feet, his fists glowing green before he exhaled. 

**Grande Fan: Radicles... Enid...**

**How could you do that to your friend?...**

**Are you trying to get cursed?...**

"What!? No!" Rad said.

"Yeah, I've seen your curses. We don't want any of those." Enid said.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Fink: There’s something you’re not telling us. I can feel it. If you tell us, I’ll give you a free copy of Cuphead for your videos game system!**

"What!? No! I'm not hiding anything! Except my weapons stash from those heroes!" She looked over to Venomous attending to the person who got pummeled by dodgeball, seeing her boss near them. She hugged loudly and stomped out.

Boxman took notice and followed her out.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, how's lunch prep coming along, Billiam?**

**Also, remember when I said that Fury has a twin brother? Well, lately, he's been kinda...violent ever since she's been gone. He already got into 23 fights with Rodrígo just in the last week...**

"Oh, well Lunch Prep is fine, but I don't like where this is going."

**So, I was wondering, if either you, Vormulax, or Cosma would be willing to adopt Silent Rage.**  
**Please give an answer soon, I know Rodrígo's a fan of brawling, but I don't think he can take much more of it. He broke the plus-sized grand piano he's been bench-pressing for an entire year out of rage.**

Cosma snorted. "I don't think we-"

"I would!" Vormulax called.

"VORMULAX!" Cosma shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How asks are going to work:
> 
> Relate to main story (KO) are the first asks.
> 
> Side stories (in order of direct importance i.e. Fury and Billiam - high tier comedy, low tier story impact)


	35. Chapter 35

**Grande Fan: Well. Sine you two feel sorry enough, I hope you two apologize to Dendy and make it up to her.**

Rad and Enid knealt down to the kappa's level. "We're sorry for what happened." They both said.

"You are fine. Really!" She states.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, you're interested in magic, eh Venomous?**

**Well, I'd be happy to explain what I just did the next time we meet. Just make sure that you're free for about...an hour to 2 hours & a half.**

"Oh thank Corn. I was worried you would have me cursed again."

**Grande Fan: Where is Crinkly Wrinkly?!????!??!!!?!?!?!??!?!**

As the ask came in, so did the old cat from the ceiling. "Oh, there he is." Rad pointed to him.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: I have absolutely nothing to contribute right now, but I don’t want anyone to think I’ve forgotten this universe, so... (candy rains down from the sky) Have fun, folks!**

Crinkly Wrinkly spat out some wrapped candy and rolled away from the hole to be face down on the floor.

* * *

Fink huffed. 

"I know." Boxman pat her on the back.

"I don't. I don't understand why boss went to that person and not me! I'm his loyal henchman!"

Boxman pet Fink's head. "It's hard, I know. You feel worried about losing your place."

Fink sniffled and nodded. 

"Tell you what, I'll let you fight something and if you get hurt, I'll make sure Venomous takes care of you."

"Thanks Buttman."

Boxman turned pink in the face. "Why you! C'mon, let's go test some battle bots."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Wait, really Vormulax? You're gonna take care of Silent Rage?**

Vormulax nodded.

**I mean, don't get me wrong, you're powerful & all, but I thought you kinda hated Fury?...**   
**Also, I sort of expected Cosma to take on the mantle. I even filled out most of the paperwork, too.**

**Well, since you're planning on taking care of him, I'll let Silent Rage take care of those papers while I start on some new ones.**

"Yay!"

Cosma merely sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Uh, Billiam, I don't mean to sound rude, but...what the Stars are you wearing? Is that your usual cooking outfit?**

"Why, yes!"

**Also, I think Fury's starting to get impatient. She just ripped off one of your minion's legs.**

"I'm almost done."


	36. Chapter 36

**Grande Fan: Boxman, Fink, what’re you planning?**

A 2.0 version of Mikayla whirred to life, and it lunged to they to get away from the wall towards a reflection of itself.

"Collar on?"

Fink nodded. "Now gimme a glorb!"

Boxman handed her the power source.

Fink felt the power surge into her, her body gaining the punk aesthetic. She growled and her tail lashed excitedly. She ran into the room where the Mikayla bot was unleashed and the two began fighting like feral animals.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, uh, Venomous? I think a certain someone is feeling a little neglected.**

"Hm?" He glanced around and felt his heart pound as he noticed there was no Fink, nor Boxman.

**You might wanna go find her before she does something crazy.**

"Excuse me. I have to go do something." He ran out to see if he could find the two experimentalists.

**SML Jeffy: Oh my god, Michael Bay made explosive pies. *laughs* Why does Michael Bay obsessed with explosions? Do any of you know why?**

Everyone look to one another, trading confused glances for shrugs

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: How's the Pie Bird situation?**

"They left when they were pelted with candy rain!" Crinkly Wrinkly exclaimed, spinning. 

**Also, everyone get away from the Laser Penguin pie. The penguins are alive!**

Rad and Enid groaned. "Seriously!? Why can't we just leave!!" Enid complained.

"Yes, that way us robots can bond proper with our baby brother and soon-to-be baby sister-in-law." Raymond proclaimed.

"Erm, I have some qualms with that-" Dendy tried.

"Yeah! Because Dendy and KO are heroes." Rad finished.

The two R named males glared at each other.

**Grande Fan: Crinkly Wrinkly are you okay???**

**Also, are the pies breaking in?**

"Nope! The Pie Birds flew away!" Crinkly Wrinkly jabbered on.

"Right, we should probably leave otherwise we'll get into another fight." Carol said. "Besides, it's getting around lunchtime and Dendy's parents are probably looking for her."

Raymond snorted, but let the small girl back onto the ground.

The group made their way out of the factory, and KO was in deep thought with a bright smile on his face. ' _Man, DKO and TKO worked really well together! Maybe... maybe I can start trusting them with the body a bit more. Just like I let TKO fight with Boxman Jr. ..._ '

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Billiam, no offense, but...you look like a school lunch lady.**

Also, how'd you do on the food? Fury hasn't had anyone but me cook for her & Silent Rage.

"Well, I'm just serving it up now! Here you go, Fury!"


	37. The Calm

"Oh wow. I should've brought umbrellas..." Carol mentioned as candy still fell.

"Not to worry." Dendy quickly looked to her backpack. "Multiply height by 3.8... size by...4" a large blue grid formed over the Heroes. 

"You're amazing Dendy!" KO cheered.

"Thank you. And I can even see some asks coming in. It appears that due to still answering them, they still appear."

Rad laughed. "Of course, because the Hanahaki Bros. are the best."

Enid and Gar shook their heads.

"I'll read some off.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV** askes, **So... has ANYONE been keeping an eye on the security rhinos while all this was going on? Just saying, they might have gotten loose and started destroying something by now.** " Dendy tried to say in her best accent of him, as she had met him once before.

"Well sure! They're usually in my office." Mr. Gar explained.

" **Grande Fan** inquires **So what’s everyone’s thoughts on the game?** "

"I had tons of fun! KO cheered. Everyone seemed to nod, except for Rad and Enid, who loved to Dendy apologetically.

" **Also, banana peel.** "

"Wha-" Rad's legs slipped on it. "Blorp!"

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1** askes **Where are the Laser Penguins?** "

"The wha-"

From under giant pie tins, came the sounds of laser guns and "wank, wank" as penguins with said guns began to emerge.

"Cheese and Crackers!" Carol shouted and grabbed KO.

"Now would probably be a good time to get those rhinos..." Enid said.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Venomous you might wanna hurry up and get to your boyfriend & daughter! She's fighting Mikayla 2.0 & Fink's high on Glorbs!**

Venomous ran to where Boxman was. "Boxman! What in the Grill are you thinking!?"

"Well, I was trying to cheer Fink up. She loves fighting, so clearly I gave her something to fight." As the two began to argue, more of the robots came in. 

"What's going on?" One of them asked as Mikayla bristled.

**Grande Fan: Hey Mikayla how’s the upgrade?**

Mikayla quickly took down the door and talked the other version of her, and the two began to fight. 

"No fair! Boxman!" Fink shouted.

* * *

**Fury hopped closer to the dish, sniffing it a few times. She cautiously took a small bite...and began eating it like she was a proper lady. She looked at Billiam, her shiny new pet, and nodded in approval.**

"Ha ha! Excellent!"

**'I might as well give him some praise, he didn't ruin it as much as I thought he would. But he's still not Brittney's level of expertise. It's going to take some time before he reaches that level.' She smirked to herself, knowing that she was going to enjoy playing with her pet and his friends. She side-eyed the other two villains, a gleam of evil that no one else but Cosma noticed. 'And once my dearest brother gets here, it'll be twice as fun than before...'**

Cosma seemed wary. "Vormulax, I think it's sentient."

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: Sorry for being gone I was shopping *notices everything* I swear- EVERYTIME I FUCKING LEAVE THIS SHIT HAPPENS**

* * *

With everything from yesterday filming his mind, KO just wanted rest. 

"OK K.O., I'm going out to buy a few things. Hold down the fort, don't eat too many sweets, and don't go into the construction outside. Stay safe." Carol kissed her son on the cheek. 

"See you later mommy!" KO called. He then closed his eyes and began to meditate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks questions for DKO, GKO, and KO please!


	38. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKO Rules, but TKO is kicked out, as well as GKO and DKO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Storm takes 4 from families.

KO entered the mind space and ran over to the door. 

He knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

"Ugh, what do you want?" TKO snorted.

"I... I wanted to hang out with you. With you guys." KO quickly added.

TKO looked him over, then motioned for KO to follow him. "You're lucky. DKO and GKO came up to play some videos game. So that's what we're all doing."

KO's face split into a big grin and he followed TKO to his room. TKO walked in, seeing DKO and GKO playing one another in a fighting game.

"Guess who came for a visit." TKO said with a smirk.

DKO took his eyes off the screen to look over. "My liege-"

"Silverspark wins!" 

"No! You cheated!" DKO shouted.

"You took your eyes off the game, DKO." GKO stuck his tongue out.

DKO grabbed the controller. "That's it I'm-"

"We're ALL going to play games. Including KO."

DKO's eyes lit up. "C'mon c'mon! Sit next to me!"

KO did so, a smile on his face as TKO popped in a new disc.

They began play the game, with TKO commonly being last place.

That was until they got an ask.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: How's everything going K.O.? T.K.O.? G.K.O.? D.K.O.?**

"Oh, I'm having lotsa fun with everyone!" KO cheered.

"And I'm finally beating you!" TKO's face gained a manic grin.

"You wish! I'm doing alright, as well as my girls." GKO said as he continued mopping the floor with everyone.

DKO was too focused to really respond at all.

Still, the match ended. "GKO wins! New Record!" A voice said.

"Yes!"

"Grrr! Forget this!" TKO said as he lost again and went over to his bookshelf. Angrily he began to read, face red with embarrassment. 

"Grumpy." GKO chuckled.

"I'm just hungry!" TKO protested.

"And mom only allows one cookie." GKO pointed out.

"You follow such rigid draconian rules." DKO sighed and looked to KO.

"What?"

TKO nodded in agreement. "I mean, you toil away at school, work so hard at the plaza, and all you get is one cookie. You definitely deserve way more! Or at least a break. Why, if I made the rules, you could keep playing with us for as long as you want. In fact, you can! I'll just have to do your chores while you stay right here."

"Wait, you'd be willing to do that, TKO?"

"Of course! It'd be nice to use our body again, and you'll get the break you deserve!"

"...promise not to mess the house up or eat too many cookies?" 

"Oh, I absolutely promise." TKO nods, his fingers crossed behind him. If DKO and GKO had been paying attention to them, they would have seen it.

* * *

TKO had barely any time to properly take in the world as he quickly took control of the body and went straight to the cookie jar. Be ripped the lid off and began to eat every last one. Shoving them into his mouth and not caring about the flavor, just the principle of having as much as he wanted.

He then coughed and looked to the fridge. He opened it with almost enough force to tear the door off its hinges. The tore the cap off the milk and began drinking it from the carton.

* * *

KO, DKO, and GKO kept playing until the game stopped. "Initiating new update..."

"Oh boy!" KO cheered as the other two groaned.

* * *

TKO's eyes searched around for more things to destroy. Like... KO's backpack might have some goodies... a wicked grin played on his face as he emptied out the contents onto the floor, and spotting the markers. "A perfect, permanent impression!" TKO growled. He began dragging the colors all over the walls. 

Graffiti all over the walls and making it his own space.

* * *

The three KOs sighed in unison. GKO stood up. "I'm going to go back to my girls. Let me know when it's back on."

"Okay!" KO called and flopped over his beanbag. "Man TKO's room is dirty." KO mentioned.

"He tends to like it that way."

"Maybe we could clean it up?" 

DKO smiled. His liege was so kind. "Of course I'll help you!"

* * *

"Now, what are some other rules to break?" He looked around with a crazed manic look.

TKO threw some food all over the floor and opened the door. Baby dinosaurs fled the construction area, and went to the food immediately. TKO laughed and began fighting a larger one, tackling it into a stand that held a possession from Carol's POINT days, and a vase.

* * *

KO began on the southern end as DKO began on the northern end. KO focused mainly on trash and basic things, occasionally being distracted by many messes like TKO's dishes.

"Hey DKO, can you come in and help me?"

"Right away, just let me-" he uncovered TKO's eye TV. Showing the destruction. DKO felt compelled to just leave it be, try to forget it. He didn't know how TKO would be punished, but DKO felt like his mother would give the best discipline for TKO.

Was DKO supposed to be Lancelot now? Hiding things from his liege? Still DKO wanted to protect, not to harm. He covered the TV back up as he began to pick up other stuff. Maybe TKO would feel bad and clean up like KO did? He was getting better.

"DKO?"

"Er, coming!"

* * *

After destroying most of the valuables, TKO spotted something outside and cheerfully grinned. An unattended laser hammer. He jumped out of the window to run towards it and highjack it.

"Hey kid!" A gruff guy called, only to be bitten by the feral child.

"YEOWCH!!! Didn't your mother teach you better!?" He shouted as TKO used the construction tool for destruction.

* * *

KO skipped merrily into TKO's room to continue working. In the corner, DKO seemed to miss a spot, so KO uncovered it. To his absolute horror. He immediately willed TKO back. 

"EMERGENCY MEETING!" He shouted. Gruff. Like Mr. Gar.

DKO's stomach dropped. 'So soon?' He thought.

GKO walked in. "What's going on? Id everything okay?"

"No! It's not okay!" KO panted. "TKO, how could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"You trusted all of us. They saw me cross my fingers." He shifted the blame.

"You knew?" KO's cracked as he looked to the other two. 

"What!? No! I wasn't paying attention!"

"I would... never betray you KO." DKO protested.

"DKO you're lying." KO teared up. "How could you double betray me!?" He shouted as he felt anger bubbling within. 

"Besides, I just proved to you that you don't need to always listen to mom. All I did was let you have fun."

"All you did was just take advantage of me! Well. No. More." KO left the mind and DKO clung to GKO.

"What's...what's gonna happen?" DKO whimpered.

GKO crouched down to hold the younger DKO. "I don't know."

"Augh. Quit being such ba- waugh!"

TKO suddenly felt weightless, and he couldn't hold on.

* * *

TKO coughed as he landed in the real world. GKO and DKO were shortly heard after. "What the? KO?"

"Get out of my house." The young boy said coldly.

"Really? Think you can scare-"

TKO was cut off by KO lunging at him with a primal cry, and the hero cut the villain with a piece of shattered vase. "GET OUT!" He shouted.

GKO grabbed TKO by the collar and jumped out of the window. 

KO panted, and looked to the walls. He sighed. He'd do what work he could, then tell his mommy about what happened. He was so distracted by rage at TKO's mess, he hardly acknowledged his own with blood dripping on the ground.

* * *

"Ugh, this attack had been going on for the days..." Enid groaned.

KO closed his eyes and bit his tongue, tasting metal.

"Luckily we don't have to deal with it." Rad quipped.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Quick! Carl, Steve! Get your police rhino butts over to the danger! Your owner and his employees are getting attacked by Laser Penguins!**

**Also, how's your relationship going? Good?**

The two rhinos snorted as the went back to fighting the laser penguins.

**Grande Fan: Quick! Grab as much candy as you can!!!!!!!**

"Yeah, KO and Rad did that, but KO said he's already eaten his candy." Enid explained.

"I could've answered it, Enid." KO said, his voice clipped.

**Grande Fan: So Rad, did you give those laser penguins the SLIP?**

Rad glared at the question. 

**But seriously, did you?**

"Yeah, we all got away without a scratch."

* * *

**Fury quietly hopped around on the carpet floor, the room being empty save for Cosma and Vormulax discussing something. As she tuned her ears in on the conversation, she heard that they were talking about her.**

"All I'm saying is that... bunny... is seriously freaky! I was all for it attacking Billiam but... I think it's sentient..."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is what if it's a spy for a hero organization?"

**'Hmph, now that won't do, now will it?' Fury huffed to herself. Looking over at a priceless vase that looked exactly like her pet, she grinned as she formed an idea. 'I'll just have to make Draco less trustworthy...'**

**She quietly hopped out of the room, sprint-hopping as quickly as she could once out of their eyesight. She quickly reached her first destination, an old-timey phone with no caller ID and no way of being traced back to the origin. She looked over to the conveniently-placed stool next to it, quickly running the numbers through her head before acting. Backing up a few hops, she launched herself with as much force as possible to jump up onto the wall, ricocheting herself around before landing perfectly on the stool. Brushing herself off, she hopped up next to the phone, taking off the phone piece before dialing in Vormulax's number.**

"Sorry dearie, phone calls means more money! Maybe I can get a vase commissioned like you did soon!"

Cosma sighed, then smiled. It would be hard to retire from this group. She guessed it was a midlife crisis, wanting to taste cuisine all over the universe. 

**As soon as Vormulax exited the room, Fury quickly scurried into the room. Hopping up the cushions, she made herself noticed by coughing loudly.**

Cosma gave a slightly disgusted look to the creature.

**Fury hopped next to the vase, a wicked grin on her face. Cosma looked at her weirdly.**

"Whatever you're doing, I don't like it." Cosma snorts.

**Fury extended a paw, just a literal few hairs away from actually making contact. Cosma gasped, it finally clicked into her brain.**

"Don't you dare!"

**Fury's grin only widened, evil showing in her eyes.**

Cosma dive for the bottom of where it should land. 

**In a flash, Fury pushed the vase off. It smashed once it made contact on the floor. Fury landed right next to it, grabbing a shard of the now broken vase in her teeth. In the background, an alarm went off, but Cosma barely registered it as Fury leaped toward her.**

Cosma jumped up, grabbing the creature out of the air.

**She managed to grab Fury and pull the shard out of her mouth, just mere inches away from her face. Cosma grabbed Fury in her hand, the vase shard in her other hand, and got into her face, growling. However, at that moment, a shrill gasp resonated in the room, the alarm no longer playing thanks to Billiam shutting it off.**

"Cosma! Put her down!"

**As Billiam took Fury away, she looked at Cosma, evil gleaming in her eyes. 'My plan went better than I thought. Now Shiny AND Purple Horns don't trust Draco. They think that she smashed the vase and tried to harm me. Good thing I know how to fake crying. The next parts will be easier.' Fury smirked at Draco, her favorite pet to play with so far, seeing the fear in her eyes. 'That's right, Draco, as long as I'm alive, I'll be making your life a hell you can't escape from...'**

**Turning back to her owner, she continued her act of playing the victim.**

"Fine then!" Cosma shouted. "I was planning on leaving anyways!" She stomped out, feeling bitter. She looked to the fridge and quickly grabbed the food she had purchased for herself, and quietly walked out of the building.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Hey Billiam!**

"Yes?"

**Y’know what time it is?**

"10:45"

**TIME TO DELIVER A PIZZA BALL.  
[Billiam gets hit in the face by a ball made of pizza]**

"Augh! I say... I can't help but feel I deserve it..."


	39. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of characters suffering either comedically, or darkly

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Okay, stupid question alert, but are you feeling okay, K.O.?**

"Ugh. Yes, I'm fine. Even better now that they're gone and I'm my own person now." KO snorted.

Rad and Enid looked over to KO with concern.

**EFILFORNAMXOV: For Rad and Enid: Okay, brief update. You guys remember that machine an Asker used to create clones of KO and his alternate selves?**

The two heroes nodded. "That made TKO constantly attack bots, and released his Hanahaki KO?" Enid remembered.

**Well, it’s happening again. I’d greatly appreciate it if you guys did what you could to prevent Dendy from finding out, because the last time this happened, she kinda almost died...**

"Oh... yeah that did occur. That's gonna be hard because we might be going on missions and Dendy helps coordinate." Rad said. "She's supposed to arrive after school time, so 3:30."

* * *

Venomous was just trying to drink his morning beverage when a note appeared from where he was trying to pour it.

**Grande Fan: Yo Venomous! You’re son just made a bad decision! Go father him or something.**

"Uh, Boxman! What do you do if Darrell makes a bad decision?"

"Throw him into a furnace and make a new one!"

"Uh...." Venomous blushed. "Well, Fink gets gifts when she messes up so..." he grabbed his phone and realized he didn't have Carol's phone number. "What does he like...?"

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Where're the other K.O.'s?**

Meanwhile, in Danger Zone #2...

TKO clutched his stomach as he glared at GKO.

GKO was looking substantially weaker. Hollowed cheeks, pale complexion, and heavy breathing as he produced another plant. "Go on DKO. Dinner." GKO managed.

"You're weak GKO!" DKO protested.

"And you need to eat." 

DKO teared up and reached for some berries.

"Whatta bout me!? You can't ignore me forever!" TKO challenged.

GKO still ignored him, watching DKO eat with a small smile.

**Grande Fan: How could you betray KO’s trust?!?**   
**What do you have to say for yourselves!!?!!??!**

DKO snivled. "I... I've lost my appetite..." he said and curled up. GKO then hugged DKO and began to eat the rest of the berries as TKO clutched his hurting tummy.

* * *

**At night, Fury snuck out of Shiny's mansion, carrying a bag of supplies on her back. She had managed to hitch a couple of rides on trucks, flying dinos, and a boat, finally reaching Cosma's estate. Leaping onto the nearby tree, she climbed closer to the window, where she saw an oblivious Draco sitting in the living room watching TV and eating some of the food she had bought at Shiny's mansion.**

Cosma's chest heaved and she forced down another spoonful of ice cream. She hated that creature, but now she was finally free of it. 

**'He-he, perfect.' Fury thought to herself, an evil grin on her face. 'Now's the perfect time for the next step of my plan to happen.' Hopping back into the foliage of the leaves, she tapped at her earpiece, crafted for her as a "comfort present" by Shiny in one of his pathetic attempts to show affection; she was grateful that he was willing to do so much just for her, partly because it meant that he was a great pet with nearly unlimited resources, and mostly because he was so oblivious and easy to play with. It was almost fun, honestly.**

**"Oy, Philly," Fury spoke into her earpiece, her Britain-Australian accent clear in the earpiece. On her way over here, she had made some accomplishes who were willing to help out with her plan against Draco. "Are you in position, Love?"**

**There was static for a brief moment, but there was a clear reply on the other end. "Yup, yup. I'm in front of Cosma's door, just like you asked."**

***Name: Philbert**   
***Species: T-Rex**   
***Role: Right-Hand & Main Man**   
***Reason: Cosma burnt down his old home with his family still in it; Wants revenge**

**"A'ight." Fury nodded. "Wot 'bout Sim? Is she in position?"**

**"Simona, here!" Came the cheerful reply. "I'm up on the roof, and ready to fly whenever you're ready."**

***Name: Simona**   
***Species: Pterodactyl**   
***Role: Escape vehicle**   
***Reason: Cosma ate her eggs as a snack; they were her last chance to start a family**

**"Ace, lovely." Fury smirked, evil gleaming in her eyes. "Now then, let's git on with this, shall we?"**

***Name: Fury McFuzzyBunny-Milliam**   
***Species: Scandinavian fuzz Bunny**   
***Role: Leader of Operation: Draco's Hell**   
***Reason: Because she wants to keep playing with her new pets for as long as possible; Brittney said that she'd be able to have more fun with them if she was there; wants to prepare things for her dearest brother, Silent Rage, for his arrival**

**All in all, tonight was going to be something Cosma wouldn't forget.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Grande Fan: Yo! How long has it been since KO got rid of his other selves?!**

KO rolled his eyes. "2 days." He grumbled, and I'm fine without them! I'm my own person now!"

Enid and Rad looked to each other. "So, how should we go about this?"

"I mean, he's KO... not TKO... so maybe we can cheer him up the way we tried cheering TKO up?"

Rad nodded. "Let's do it. I'll get the lightning nachos."

* * *

**Grande Fan: Hey Venomous! You wanna father KO? Well then just go TALK TO HIM about his recent decisions. Give him advice, y’know. That shabang.**

"Ugh. I don't know I mean... I really want to be a good evil boss. I don't think that same idea would transfer to being a father. But... maybe some things I know can help... like giving presents!"

* * *

Enid and Rad snuck up on KO and scooped him up into a hug. "Hey little buddy!" They cheered.

KO seemed surprised by the sudden affection, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You wanna play some videos game?" Rad asked.

"Or blow stuff up?" Enid offered in a whisper.

"Or, we could just talk." 

"Yeah! Your pals Rad and Enid are always here to help you!"

"We'll even throw in some lightning nachos with any activity you want!"

"Hmm..." KO thought to himself. He usually liked spending time with Rad and Enid, but now he wasn't really able to reach those deeper emotions he thought he had. "Can we go blow stuff up?" He asked.

Just then Venomous walked into the store, looking nervously sick all the while. "Erm. Uh... KO... do you maybe want a..." he gulped and handed his son a present, that being one of an older cannon like machine. "It's... I was thinking of you and got you that."

"Wowiee! Thanks Dad!"

Venomous gulped and nodded. "Uh huh." He then briskly walked out of the store back to Voxmore. "...nailed it!"


	41. How to cope

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Hey, Carol. It might interest you to know that KO’s split himself into different copies of himself again. His friends are taking him to blow stuff up. Should you be concerned?**

Carol sighed and pinched her eyes.

Gertie immediately went over to place her hands on Carol's shoulders. "We get it, hun. Go on and help your family."

Carol smiled gratefully to Gertie. "Alright." She nods. She walked out, thinking of finally needing to take time off to bond with her son. He was so young but he was growing up so fast, wasn't he?

**Also, Professor Venomous is trying to be a parent again. That I would be concerned about.**

She shakes her head and walks over to the Bodega trio.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're just going to blow off some steam." Rad explained.

"And Dad gave me this!" KO said.

"Oh, geez."

"Don't worry. I think he just needs this mental health day."

Carol nodded.

* * *

Venomous looked to the fridge.

**Grande Fan: Well you managed to not destroy anything or botch anything up so...**   
**I give it a 4.67.**   
**Out of 10.**

"Oh..."

**Now, maybe try to find KO’s other selves? They’re starving out in the Danger Zone #2.**

"Wait what!?"

**Also, watch out for Carol’s rash overprotectiveness.**

"Oh geez"

**Boxman_bots_are_number_1: Well, it's a start Venomous. But, you should probably talk to K.O. about his recent choices.**

**I know it's not your thing, being open about your emotions, but can't you at least try? If not for him, than...maybe for yourself?**

Venomous sighed. Was he ready for that?

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock:**   
***reads up on the chapters* for fucks sake**

***paces thinking a bit* I should go help Dendy, *opens a portal and pops in front of her***   
**Hai haiiii, how have you been? Wanna go to the dog park with me?**   
***preemptively opens a portal to the dog park***

"Sure!" Dendy said, and picked up Sajak. After leashing him up and letting her parents know, she went with MomFriend, completely missing a question that landed on the ground.

**Grande Fan: DENDY!**   
**KO JUST MADE A BAD DECISION AND NOW HIS OTHER SELVES ARE STARVING!!!!!!**

**Go to Venomous and help him! You two are the only 2 who can find them in Danger Zone #2**

* * *

KO, Rad, and Enid made their way up the hill to blow things up, he KO noticed a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Okay, K.O., I get that you're angry and that you think getting rid of parts of your personality will fix things, but it won't! You have to get back together with them.**

**They are LITERALLY STARVING in the Danger Zone. Do you really want that?**

KO crumpled up the paper. 'Maybe I do. So they can stay away from me.' He thought.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Cosma switched through channels until she finally got to a channel where it brought her a real distraction, some rerun program about some guy named 'Danos' getting beaten by a former hero-in-training and a small group of friends (the newswoman said that there are rumors that Ice Ninja was one of them and that more people were involved, but that was probably gossip). She rolled her eyes at the program, but since there was nothing else she had to do, or could watch, she kept her eyes glued to the TV.**

She sighed, and shoved another mouthful of ice cream down her throat.

**She suddenly heard a knock on her door.**

She grunted. "You can't do this to yourself, Cosma..." she got up and walked to the door angrily, teeth baring.

**She walked over there, ready to blast that person's face off, and opened the door to find...no one there?**

She growled, preparing to slam the door.

**A cough came from below, and when she looked down, she saw a light green T-Rex about as big as her knee wearing a suit of some kind. Quirking a brow, she watched as the T-Rex brought out a jukebox and began playing some kind of old-timey tune, which the midget T-Rex began dancing to. Cosma smiled in amusement, opening her door a smidge more as she knelt down.**

"Aren't you something nice on this shitty day? Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

**Behind his back, Philbert held a mirror, which he flashed exactly three times in a row. Fury saw this, and hopped (heh) into action.**


	42. Chapter 42

Enid loaded up the first thing to explode. "KO, do you wanna go first?"

"Nah, I think I'll go last." KO said as he lay on the ground.

"Er... alright." Enid shot out the first thing, which Rad blasted. "So KO's not really motivated huh?" Enid whispered.

"I know! He's usually so excited! But now... I don't know what to do. Dendy's been working with KO about TKO, but she'd also get really hurt probably the moment she's in the vicinity of KO."

"This is a tough call... she's also supposed to be at the plaza right now isn't she!?" Enid realized worridly.

"KO! Can you send Dendy a message? Tell her to not come to the bodega today."

"Okay..." KO grunted.

"Like... right now?" Rad prompted. 

KO blinked, and slowly reached for his phone.

"Let's leave him to try to do it." Enid prompted. "Load up the next one."

KO looked back on the messages that he and Dendy made to each other. He didn't scroll, but the late night messages were there, staring. The last ones being "i love you 😘" from KO, and a gap time where Dendy was trying to figure out what to say, eventually responding with: "I love you as well, KO. ❤"

Messages that once made him feel fuzzy now made him feel limp, with something boiling in his head. He pressed in the message.

* * *

Venomous overlooked a map of Danger Zone #2. As he overlooked landmarks, he noticed writing on his paper near the draconian skull.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Venomous, got any plans on finding K.O.'s other selves?**

**If you're having trouble, maybe you can contact Dendy? She knows the most about K.O.'s other selves, plus she's really smart, so it might help speed up the search in the Danger Zone #2.**

**Also, whatever you do, don't bump into that invisible lady. She's got a black belt in Krav Maga.**

"What would she be doing here in Voxmore threatening the boss?" Venomous groaned. "Hey Fink, do you want to go to Danger Zone #2 and grab some prisoners?" He offered.

Fink's eyes lit up. "Of course boss! It's been so long since we've done proper villainous things!"

"Heheh. I know. Which is why I'll consider it Boss and Henchman exclusive time."

Fink gained a manic grin. "Lemme grab some weapons!"

* * *

The KO trio were still in their opposite sides. DKO was as round as an egg while TKO was passed out, breathing heavily. The same went for GKO, only he was sitting up against the cool skull.

A note fluttered in front the eyehole, and DKO picked it up.

**Grande Fan: GKO, TKO, DKO, how’ve you been holding up?**

**Don’t worry, help’s on the way, just hang on. In the meantime, here’s something that might help hold ya’ll over til then.**

***Packages of survival food appear in their cave***

**Make it last until help arrives.**

DKO's eyes widened and he looked to TKO. DKO opened the box and brought out water. "Psst. TKO. Here." 

TKO shivered and grunted. He grabbed the water bottle and tore of the cap, causing some splashing to occur, then he quickly chugged the water down.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock:**  
***Dendy and I arrive at the dog park***  
**Ahhh it’s nice to see you again! How have you been hun?**

Dendy thought to herself. "Well, KO and I had some fun playing dodgeball together... but... I think some others thought I was male or androgynous. But I am female... I do not have many friends, and of my friends none of them seem to be... traditionally girly..."

**MomFriendWarlock: Oh no, well, sweetie, me and my friends could maybe help you, would you enjoy that?**

Dendy nodded. "Oh, but perhaps we should spend time at the dog park. Sajak has never been to one before, as they are so far away from my home."

**Ah I see, that’s fine with me sweetie *sits on a bench* want any snacks?**

"What do you have?" Dendy asked. "Traditionally, we have fish, but there's also rare times where my family and I find cucumbers!"

**Oh! I have cucumber slices!**  
***ruffles through my purse and pulls out a Tupperware with cucumber slices***  
**Here ya go!**

Dendy's face brightened and she began to dig into the rare delicacy.

***smiles happily* Im glad you enjoy it**

She nods then looks back to Sajak, playing with another dog in a tutu. "That dog looks familiar..." Dendy remarked, then went back to eating the food

**Hm? how so? I dont recognize him**

"She was there when we were playing dodgeball. I think she belongs to an Ernesto-bot. Which means one should be nearby... oh. There." Dendy nodded to where the robot was sitting.

**Ah I see, they look pleasant. Oh! Want to see some new trinkets I found recently?**

Dendy nods "Did you get them through asker-magic means, or some other ways?"

**Not asker Magic, if you do remeber I am a warlock and I have some interesting escapades that i have ventured on**

Dendy smiled. "There was only one warlock I really know, but I think I would love to hear your escapades!"

**Well first one I will tell you about is this tussle I had with a pack of Imps, when I tell you they were as plentiful as rats in a grain farm, believe me they were...**

As MomFriendWarlock regailed Dendy with his tale, Ernesto watched his dog. 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Ernesto, how's it going?**

"Erm... uh... going well! Just... don't tell my daddy I shirked my work for the day, okay?"

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Cosma's TV briefly switched to a live broadcast of Dante addressing a camera.**  
**"Why Cosma, you're watching a show about little ol' me and my little adventure with my friends throughout the multiverse?" Dante gave his signature smarmy grin. "I must say, I'm rather chuffed that you'd care."**

Cosma looked over and began to walk away from the T Rex only to hear:

**'BACK OFF, BITCH!" Regina shoved Dante out of the way and seethed into the camera. "Dante's mine, y'hear that, ya overgrown salamander? You come anywhere near him, and I'll skin ya alive and drench ya in boiling oil!"**

"Oh my Cob, that's a monstrous accusation. Jeez louise."

**The TV then switched back to their regularly scheduled program.**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Huffing in exhaustion, Fury finally made it to her destination: Cosma's bedroom. She tsked at the decor the room held, rolling her eyes as she began hopping towards the bathroom. "Oy, I can't believe that Draco has such horrible taste." She mumbled to herself, climbing over a tacky, plush pillow. "Well, at least this place is big enough for my plan to go on without much hassle." Opening the slightly ajarred door, she ricocheted herself up to where Cosma kept her shampoo and conditioner.**

**She grinned to herself, her teeth gleaming in the low-lit room. Slinging her bag onto the counter, she checked herself in the mirror for a quick minute.**

**"Hm," She hummed to herself, focusing on every detail of her fur. The size of a Pygmy rabbit, white fur, light brown fur on the ears, and surrounding the eyes, fluffy-soft fur... "Yup! Perfectly me!" She opened her bag, tapping her earpiece as she took out a bottle of military-grade remover. "Philly, 'ow you doing, love?"**

**"Not too bad, Boss," Philbert responded, opening his maw for another treat. He swallowed it down as quickly as it entered. "Cosma's givin' me treats fo' dancin'. So, I think she's distracted."**

"Such a nice creature." Cosma smiled faintly. She may have been a villain, but she was no monster.

**"Save some for meself and Simona, and I'll call on you two more for these missions." Fury dumped half of the remover into the shampoo, stirring it up with a chopstick. "And make sure to keep her distracted until I say I'm done. A'ight?"**

**"Sure, sure," Philbert rolled his eyes, chewing on another of Cosma's treats. He heard the killer dragon get up from her position.**

"Let me get some more."

**Not wanting Cosma to go back inside, he switched up the tunes from old-timey music to hip-hop from the 80s. That immediately got her attention.**

"What the?"

**Seeing that he got her attention again, he ripped off his suit, revealing an 80s-styled outfit underneath. Philbert then began break-dancing, relighting the interest in the villain's eyes.**

"Oh my stars!"

**'Heh, nailed it!' Philbert thought smugly, continuing his dancing while Cosma watched and bopped her head to the beat.**

* * *

**Grande Fan: Hey Sixer, how’s life been? Did I miss anything important?**

"I mean... Discord Server has Art times on Wednesday. 6 my time, 4 BBAN1's time. Not sure if you're the same time as BBAN1. I'm also excited for my first class of the day. We're talking about if violent video games cause violence. My stance is that it's more competitive video games cause violence. I mean, look at the difference between Fortnight, Call of Duty, GTA, and Doom."


	43. Chapter 43

**Grande Fan: Uh KO? Are you sure you’re alright?**

KO grunted and tossed the note away.

"Hey, KO! Your turn!" Enid called.

* * *

Venomous and Fink went to the first obvious place. The skull that the words were around. "Alright, let's scout and try to capture them with one of your toys."

Fink nodded with a grin and they made their way over to one of the eye holes. "There's three sleeping lambs." Fink giggled.

"Yup, let's yoink 'em back to the lab."

And so they fired their nets. There was weak struggles but eventually they all calmed down.

"That was easy." Fink said.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock:**   
**... and so I finally managed to resolve that situation and got rewarded this wand as thanks, it’s not my style but I like it**

"That was a great story! Most warlocks I've seen are evil." Dendy mentioned.

**That is true and there are evil sides but there are good sides as well, what would inspire the idea that all are evil?**

"W-well... erm... some movies that were seen as sexist showed evil warlocks... such as... Jafar and Magica DeSpell."

**Ahh I see, well if you know they are sexist also know other views are skewed, and liking something is fine, you admit the faults of the movies which is even better.**

Dendy nods. "Thanks. It's not easy to admit I like some of the movies..."

***smiles warmly* no worries sweetie, you can say most anything around me**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Don't worry Ernesto, your secret's safe with me. :)**

"Oh, thank you."

**Also, how's Petals?**

"Err, you'd have to ask Raymond."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Boxman, what are your thoughts on your soon-to-be stepson removing vital parts of his personality?**

**Also, watch out for that invisible lady with the black belt in Krav Maga.**

"How am I supposed to watch out for that!? Oh, I wish Mikayla 2.0 were still here... she had heat signature vision. Also, I suppose I could try to see how I can assist with it... I guess I'll go see if Venomous knows." Boxman walked to his kitchen to see Venomous left his own note.

"Going out with Fink for prisoners and bonding time. Be back soon, xoxo."

Boxman smiled took the note off.


	44. Chapter 44

Rad flung up something in the air, and KO went through the motions. Forming an aura fist and throwing it. The most he managed was knocking the object out of the tractor beam by just a nick. 

"Wanna try again, KO?" Rad asked. 

"Nah." KO shrugged and walked over to a log, which he laid on.

"This is really bad." Enid kept her voice low.

Rad nodded as Enid went up and threw a kick. As she did so, a note attacked Rad's face. "Gah! These again!?"

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Bodega Trio! I've got good news! The other parts of K.O. have been found!**

**Venomous and Fink found them, and they're being brought back to Voxmore.**

"Okay... now how would we get them back together?"

"Get who back together?" KO asked.

"Shade O' Boyz, KO. They gave up being a band together, and someone is trying to stalk them to get us to put them together again."

"K..." KO said and closed his eyes.

* * *

Venomous and Fink got back with just a few hitches. "Help me drag em, kay?" Venomous asked Fink. His henchman went to grab the struggling bags. Venomous grabbed the larger bag, which was limp, and was about to keep going when a note was shoved in his face.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Venomous, what do you plan on doing with the K.O.'s? I mean, aside from feeding them and giving them the proper nutrients.**

Venomous thought to himself. "Possibly try to figure out when they were made."

**Also, you remember that invisible lady I mentioned earlier?**

**You're about to walk into her.**

Venomous paused.

* * *

Lord Boxman was walking around the factory, making sure everything was in proper order. 

**Grande Fan: Hey Boxman!**

A screen called. He ignored it, clearing the screen and fixing errors.

**Boxman!**

Another screen lit up. Boxman ignored it again, to focus on the task at hand. No errors here.

**Boxman Boxman Boxman!**

He growled and fixed a cog in the machine.

**BOXMAN!!!**

Boxman jumped and grabbed the screen. "WHAT!?!? CONFOUND IT WHAT IS IT!?"

**Runaway tractor trailer.**

He yelped and dodged it.

The trailer jumped out the window, onto the invisible woman.

"That was convenient. Alright, let's get these kids---I mean prisoners---to their cells."

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: Hey, do you wanna head to my house now so we can do girly stuff?**

Dendy nodded and called Sajak over.

**Alrighty! *opens up a portal and walks through with them***

Dendy held Sajak as she walked through the portal, then set him down. "How late will I be back? I do not want to worry my parents."

**You can stay as long as you like, what time do your parents like you to be home?**

"Before dark, though I usually return home at around 4 PM." Dendy said. "Also, do you want Sajak to be on a leash in your home or is he fine off leash?"

**Ok, I’ll get you home by then**

Dendy nodded and kept Sajak on his leash as the three went inside.

* * *

**"One more twist and...it's done!" Fury had just finished her scheme, setting up everything she needed to make Cosma's morning a living hell. "A'ight, now that's out of the way, I can finally leave this place." She pressed the earpiece once more. "Philly, I'm all done."**

**"Really?" She heard on the other end.**

**"Yup," Fury smiled proudly. "I poured fleas into the cushions, added remover to Draco's shampoo and conditioner, and I installed a timer to wake her up in time to-" Fury giggled to herself. "Well, that's actually a surprise, but I have a feeling you and Sim'll love it."**

**"Good ta hear," Philbert said, grabbing another treat mid-air. He quickly pocketed it when he did a headspin. "Also, I save youse twose some treats ta enjoy on the way back."**

**"Splendid!" Fury threw her bag, the only thing that could tie her to the scene, into the fireplace of Cosma's room. "I'm headin' to the window right now, you get outta there and git into position for Simona ta pick ya up, got it?"**

**"Got it, Boss!" It was good timing too, because as soon as he hung up, the music had just ended. He struck a final pose, and Cosma clapped at the little performance.**

"Well done!"

**Philbert got up, bowed, and took his jukebox with him as he ran away.**

"A fascinating creature, really. Now then, to head to my next day."

**Fury jumped before Cosma saw her on the open windowsill. She fell for a few seconds...before landing on Simona's back, causing the light pink pterodactyl to grunt slightly.**

"Huh? Open already? I don't remember... oh, it's not going to matter anymore."

**"Is everything done, Boss?" Simona asked once they were far enough away from Cosma.**

**"Yup. By the next mornin', Draco's gonna be in fer a surprise that she'll WISH that I killed her..." Fury chuckled darkly, which got louder even when Philbert got on.**

**"Ey, Boss?"**

**"Yes, Philbert?" Fury asked, annoyed.**

**"Are we...still invited to have breakfast at your place, tomorrow?"**

**"D'you have the treats you promised for the both a' us?" Philbert reached into his colorful jacket's pocket, pulling out some classic biscuits to show them. "Yes, you two are still invited."**

Cosma opened a few more windows, then teleported the gasoline to her hands. "Finally time to burn my anchors."

* * *

**Grande Fan: Yo Billiam! How’s things going?**

"Horrible! I cannot find Fury anywhere! Do you know where she is?"


	45. Establishing the Story Structure

KO continued to lay on the trunk of the tree. He didn’t want to sleep, but didn’t feel much of doing anything at this moment in time. It was as if his mind was totally clear of anything. 

“Okay, so how are we gonna get ‘The Boyz’ back together?” Rad asked.

“It's supposed to wear off and soon they’ll be reunited, so I guess wait?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Rad looked to KO.

KO was himself, albeit he seemed a tad less enthusiastic. Very mellow. 

“I still feel uncomfortable about it.”

“If it gets bad, we’ll intervene.” Enid reassured. “Hey, KO! Why don’t you turn so you can see us destroy stuff, doesn’t that sound fun?” 

KO heaved out an exhale and turned over to observe Rad and Enid’s powers.

* * *

DKO grunted as he was flung into a holding cell, and left alone. He panted as he ran to the corner where he saw Venomous leave. “No! NO! Let me out! Let me out!” DKO cried and pounded against the wall. But he was so weakened from being away from his other selves. He grunted and kept banging using the side of his fist as the dull thuds only filled his own room with sound.

GKO and TKO were in similar boats, with them being separated from each other, thick walls separating their three cells that were next to each other.

TKO was in the middle and tried to begin to pace, but then felt his own body begin to destabilize. He grunted and reached a spot in the middle of the room near the door, and sat there. That was the most he could do, otherwise what would happen to him? What would happen to…any of them…? 

GKO stayed in the corner as well, completely alone. Not even able to summon any plants due to the lack of soil.

“So, boss, whadda ya wanna do to them?” Fink asked with a twitchy tail.

“Experiments. Their bodies started to fade when they were separated, so perhaps hurting or helping one affects the others. Or maybe even seeing how their brains work with scans since they’re separated parts from KO.”   
  
“Ugh, there’s more of that momma’s boy?”

Venomous breathed out of his nose loudly. It wasn’t enough to make him laugh, and it was an acknowledgement of Fink’s attempts to humor, but a discouragement to those kinds of jokes.

Fink looked down in embarrassment. “I…really…don’t like him. I know you two are…blood but…”

Venomous pet Fink in reassurance.

* * *

Carol’s leg shook with anxiety. How long had it been since she had done that? She tried to force her hands onto the leg’s knees, but she was still so worried. “KO told me that he got rid of his other selves, and he said it was for better, but I thought he just needed time to cool off but I’m sitting here thinking…am I a bad mom? I thought that he was able to take care of himself because he was maturing so fast, but…was that just me being lazy?”

Eugene sat across from her. “Carol, I’m not good with kids. I never have been. But I do know that you’re trying your best as a mother and that’s all anyone can ask you for. Sometimes children make grievous mistakes and parents aren’t sure whether they should step in or let it occur. There’s no correct way to parent. You smother too much and they don’t learn, you let them go free and sometimes they hurt themselves.”

Carol laughed with tears. “For someone who’s not good at parenting, you sure do know how to talk about it.”

“R-really? I just got that from a parenting blog.”

Carol laughed more, and Eugene joined in.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock:** **Ok so first things first I have some friends to call *pull out phone and calls a few people* they are my besties and they will know how to help**

"Okay!" Dendy called and sat on his couch.

Sajak curled up underneath Dendy's feet, partially using himself as a footrest.

* * *

Fink walked into her and Darrell’s shared bedroom and went face first into her pillow.

Darrell scooched over in a chair. “There’s something wrong.” He identified.

“NO! THERE ISN’T!” Fink shouted.

“Yes there is. You usually love to make fun of me whenever I’m creating characters. You tell me I have no friends, I call you a liar, we fight…”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“There, and that means there’s something wrong.”

Fink knew if she didn’t tell him they’d fight, and usually she was in the mood for that. But the anti-climax from capturing those mama’s boy’s clones made her not want to. “Boss picked up versions of his son, and now…well I tried making fun of them and my boss shot me down from doing that! Before he even knew, I had practiced and gained powers specifically to fight those Lakewood losers because Boss already hated that Plaza! Especially mama's boy.”

“You’re worried that he’ll be more of a daddy to them than to you?”

“He’s not my dad! He’s my boss! You and your siblings may enjoy being brainwashed by Boxbutt, but I’m my own thinking henchman!”

“Daddy just has us watch those tapes because they’re fun! Besides, daddy treats us all differently, but he’s still our daddy, same with you and Venomous.”   
  
“Call him boss.” Fink threatened with bared teeth.

“R-right…boss…” Darrell stammered.

* * *

Billiam kept searching around for his fuzz bunny, until he saw a note on one of his portraits. 

**Grande Fan:** **Yo Billiam. Try checking her bed.**

Billiam ran over to see Fury sleeping peacefully. “Oh thank goodness. Vormulax, I found her!” He called.

“Oka-ACK!” Vormulax was suddenly hit with a pizza ball. “Why!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story structure:  
> #1: KO  
> #2: The Other KOs (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #3: The Bodega Trio (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #4: Carol and Venomous (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #5: Mr. Gar (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #6: Dendy (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #7: The Boxbots/Boxman (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #8: Fink (unless with previously mentioned characters)  
> #9: Tertiary characters  
> #10: Sixer (unless with previously mentioned characters) (But when would that occur?)


	46. Chapter 46

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Venomous, shouldn’t you be more concerned about keeping them- oh I don’t know- ALIVE AND FED?!**

“You think I’m stupid? Of course I’m going to feed them.” Venomous looked in the fridge. “Jeez louise, BOXMAN! WHY IS THERE BARELY ANY FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!?”

“There’s enough for all the organics!”

“Well we’ve got more organics!”   
  
“They’re YOUR prisoners, YOU should have gotten their food!”

Venomous groaned, and walked back to the cells, looking at the cameras to see their current states. They were maintaining some sort of stable distance. “Fascinating.” Venomous turned on his microphone. “Prisoners. Tell me what food you crave.” 

The one with the spiked bracelets spoke up first. “Get me a chocolate cake!” He demanded. 

Venomous wrote that down.

The one with blue eyes spoke next. “M-maybe go to just a fast food place? I…I don’t know I’ve never tried eating except for some berries…”

Venomous seemed concerned with that statement.

The other KO ignored him, staying silent.

**Also Pie Bird attack.**

“Of course. I have to go to the store and this occurs  _ again _ !?” He growled to himself.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Billiam, what time is it?**

“Uh…12:40 AM.”

**Also, are you okay Vormulax?**

“A bit greasy, but I believe I will manage…”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Cosma. What’cha doing?**

**Also, shouldn’t you get some sleep? You’ve had a long day.**

“Hah, maybe. But no.” She spat a small fireball onto the gasoline line, watching it explode and feast upon the fuel. She sighed and watched her home burn. “No more…” She jumped up, going to the stratosphere and beyond. Now the stars were her home.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome new asker: Moniqua Slang

Rad chucked another piece of debris into the air, watching it get shot down by Enid. “You having fun watching us, KO?” He called.

KO gave a thumbs up as he rested his head on the log.

Enid picked up a wad of paper. “Wait, I think we both know what this is…”

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Hey, Rad! Enid! You enjoying your little explode-off?**

The two teens nodded, then looked to KO who had his eyes closed. “Poor thing.” Enid mumbled then looked back to the note.

**You guys at all concerned with what’s happening with KO’s other selves?**

“Of course we are. We don’t know what’s happening with them or KO.” Rad mumbled.

KO’s ears perked up with that. Sure, he was a Shade O’ Boyz fan…kind of…but why would they be worried about both at the same time.

**Also, a whole bunch of pie birds are coming your way. Might want to get ready for that.**

“Hey KO, let’s head back to the plaza, we got some pie birds coming.”

“Alright…” KO got up and led the way back.

* * *

The trio stayed in their spots, GKO and TKO being all grumbly while DKO was curled in the fetal position. Suddenly from the ceiling, a note fluttered down to each of them.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey K.O.s...how’re you holding up?**

“Horribly. I can’t even summon my plants, let alone have any vague meaning of seeing my girls…and I  _ doubt _ that Venomous and Dendy have any ties that would let me see her. Dendy…my sweet waterlily…” He sighed, and had a love struck look on his face as he thought of her.

TKO rolled his eyes. “I’ve been worse. Well…GKO’s probably had it worse. But at least we’re finally away from KO. And once our bodies stabalize and we don’t have to be near each other, I’m gonna wreak havoc! I haven’t had fun in so long!”

DKO began to cry. “I messed up! I thought mommy would be better at punishing TKO, but instead I betrayed my liege’s trust! I can never be forgiven!” He sobbed, the black triangle under his eye strangely not running as if it wasn’t make-up.

**Don’t worry, things will be over soon. Venomous is getting food right now, and he’ll be back soon. Just save your energy until then.**

DKO sobbed, and felt his throat be parched. “Oh no…” was all he could get out before passing out.

* * *

“How am I supposed to get passed these…?” Venomous growled.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Quick, Venomous! Use the Pie Bird Repellant you got a while back**

**Also, you might be on the lookout for Fire, Rock, and Spikes Pies.**

“FINK!!! We’re going on a food run, but boss needs that pie bird repellent! Do you know where it is?”

“Yup!” She tossed it to him, liking his giddy smile as he caught it.

“Alright, let’s go get some…what do they have at fast food now?”

Fink shrugged.

“I’ll just buy some of everything…”

* * *

Mr. Gar was finishing up a rush of customers, and panting. He placed the mop back in the janitor’s closet and saw something fluttering on one of the bleach sprays.

**Grande Fan: How’re you feeling G?**

“I can’t wait until the workers get back…It’s hard with only one person working the bodega. I hope KO’s alright. His mother told me what he did, which is an extremely risky move…”

* * *

Cosma was floating through the cosmos, looking at a list of nearby planets and local cuisines they shared when something attacked her face. “Gah! What the!?”

**Grande Fan: So what’s the plan now, Cosma?**

She huffed. “You notes. I thought I would be rid of you!” She sighed. “I suppose follow my mid-life crisis. The entire flavor batch of the universe and enjoying planets to eat sounds rather devine-” Another note hit her face. “Gah! Stupid space debris!”

**Moniqua Slang: Hey Cosma, Professor Venomous has a son. Here’s a photo I took. *Gives photo to Cosma***

“Oh? Now this is an interesting development. That child is a hero. The child of a hero and…villain.” Cosma chuckled to herself. “Thank you for the information.”

***MomFriend sets down the magic book tied to the au down* Maybe I should invite her over *demonic circle appears but it acts as a telephone and one appears next to Cosma and his voice magically rings through* Hello?**

“Uhh…hello?” She asked, perturbed.

**Hellloooo, you seem to be in a rough patch, want to come over for a snack? I heard you like exotic foods and I have some demon cuisine.**

“Demon cuisine? I’ve never tried that before! I’d love to join you for a meal! How should I get to you?”

***opens a portal next to her* right through here**

Cosma gained a large smile and floated into the portal, ending up in the same room as MomFriendWarlock, which was his kitchen.

Dendy swung her legs a bit as Sajak started to growl, and when she grabbed the dog to calm him down, she noticed MomFriendWarlock among a plethora of women, one of them being a rare POW Card villain of Cosma.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome long time reader, first time asker Masqueradenoir

**masquerade noir:** A man suddenly appears behind KO, between Rad and Enid. He quickly teleports away, leaving the two teens stunned.

“OH MY COB!” Enid shouted.

“WHERE DID THEY GO!?”

The two teens began to call for their little buddy.

* * *

The man in the fancy suit, an asker known as “masquerade noir” teleported near Venomous and dropped KO near him, surprising the weresnake enough to cause his rattle-tail to appear.

“Gah! Uh…KO, how are you?”

KO grunted a non-verbal answer. 

“…oh boy…” Venomous now looked to the man in the fedora, who was also carrying a strange red and white ball in his hand, that was accented by breaking the two colors up by a thick black line. The man wore a suit with a blue tie, and had a small bag on his shoulder. “Can I help you?”

**Masqueradenoir: Venomous, parent your son without abusing or spoiling him. I’ll make the cake for TKO.**

“Uhh…I mean…” Venomous looked to Fink, who was waiting in the car. “KO would you like to go get some fast food?”

“Mmm…OK!” He smiled up at his dad.

“Okay, let’s just get into the car…and we’ll enjoy some nice food like a family!”

* * *

Carol was just trying to get back into the work day. She couldn’t wait until she could get back home and maybe garden with her son. But that was not going to happen right now. Right now she just needed to get through the day.

**Grande Fan: Hey Carol, what’s up?**

Carol continued to punch the training bag as it giggled and cheered with getting hit, she didn’t notice the ask at all. That ask blog. That darned ask blog. Maybe if it never was made, her little boy wouldn’t have so many issues! But…was that her just deflecting blame?

* * *

Cosma went to sit in the same seating area as Dendy, waiting on MomFriendWarlock as he talked with the scantily clad ladies, who were now being forced to wear more modest clothes. 

**MomFriendWarlock: SOOOO, ladies, I have someone to introduce you to, her name is Dendy, she is a sweetie and she is pure, emphasis on pure, if any of you do shit out of line, I will punish you myself, now make sure your outfits fit and i will cook some food for our new guest**

***walks over to pantry and opens it* What to start with, anything you particularly like?**

“I’m willing to try anything once!” Cosma calls.

“Oh, perhaps cucumber salad? I have never tried it before!” Dendy calls.

Cosma’s leg shook as she waited, only for two notes to cling to her face.

**Moniqua Slang: Cosma, let all the villains know that Professor Venomous has a son.**

“Oh believe me. I will. I’ll just eat up some exotic cuisine, go back to Earth to spread the news, then leave again.”

Dendy really wanted to ask the draconic woman questions about her plans, but knew she would not as 1. Dendy was a hero, 2. Dendy was a child, and 3. Dendy was a majority, which people had come to hate over the years for majorities oppressing minorities.

Cosma looked at the next note.

**Masqueradenoir: Am I the only one who is wondering what happened to that rabbit that is Cosma’s mortal enemy?**

“Do not bring that thing up!” Cosma shouted. “I do not want to have to deal with that ‘gift to Billiam,’ that made me lose everything! When I get my hands on whoever sent that creature to him, I’ll teleport them into my stomach!” She threatened

Dendy held Sajak. “Certainly seems to be a villain.” She mumbled as Sajak growled.

**MomFriendWarlock: Hmmmm how about about some roasted imp… and I will get you a cucumber salad!**

Both of the females cheered.

***One of the succubi* “hmmmmm Cucumbers you say?~~”**

“ **You shut that mouth of yours** ” MomFriendWarlock warned.

“Yes cucumbers are a delicacy among kappas.” Dendy mentions as the five women go into the sitting room to stare at her.

**Now all of you contain yourselves, she doesn’t know...**

“Doesn’t know what about cucumbers?” Dendy asked as she brought up her notes on food.

Cosma eyed the child, then looked back to the others in dawning realization. She nodded silently with a wide smirk.

**asdlikhAWSEDFOIUYB stop it, i haven’t even made any food. Let me make food before this shit starts**

* * *

Deku was cleaning out his backpack before exams when he noticed something in his backpack that shouldn’t have been there

**Moniqua Slang: Hey Deku, Professor Venomous has a son. Here’s a photo I took. *Gives Deku the photo* Let everyone in POINT know that Professor Venomous has a son.**

“Woah! What!? KO IS THE SON OF VENOMOUS!?!?” He shouted for most of POINT Prep to hear.

* * *

Paper started to rain down onto the world. “Oh lordy…someone asked something of everyone…” Sixer groaned. She allowed the questions earlier for everyone, but that was just a small amount. Just the ones affected with Hanahaki, tying in the love interests a bit later…but now there was the entire colorful cast and then some being asked.

**Grande Fan: Truth or dare?**

“Wait, this isn’t a Truth or dare story… I mean…should I even allow this…? I mean the papers are already down there but still… I should probably have to prepare everyone’s answers for it, but it looks like an asker has answered.”

**Masqueradenoir: A boyfriend**

Sixer blinked for a moment. “Okay. I’m not really as powerful as LetMeExplainStudios and its girlfriend fairy, but I might try to see what I can do. As for the rest of the questions…I’ll have to sprinkle them in with all the characters that ‘everyone’ encompasses, and you can see the true list of importance with characters (optional rules apply).”


	49. Too long

The family was driving simply to the nearest drive through restaurant. After all, Fast Food usually had the full effect when eating in the car, right? It had been so long since Venomous had enjoyed that kind of grub.

A voice on the radio was heard.  **Masqueradenoir: KO, Venomous, and Fink: how is the family food run going?**

“Er…fine. We’re getting closer.” Venomous declared.

**Masqueradenoir: Also, have this game Fink. It’s one of my personal favorites.** ***a copy of Fire Emblem Warriors and all the DLC appears.**

“Cool! A new game!” Fink looked to KO. “Hey, KO, do you like videos game?” She asked.

KO was kind of out of it. His energy felt spent after leaving Voxmore, which made him wonder why that was the case, until he got a note blown in his face. “Huh?”

**Grande Fan: Truth or dare?**

More notes blew into the faces of Fink and Venomous, but thankfully it was just one for each of them and they had the same thing that KO had on his notes.

“Erm, Fink? Could you answer this?” Venomous handed his henchman the note. 

“It’s just the same thing. It’s a…truth or dare thing.” Fink thought for a moment. I’m gonna go with dare!”

The paper suddenly changed. “ **Dare: Do a triple front-back flip!** ”

“Huh…I’ve never heard of a front-back flip before…” Fink wondered.

“Uh…” Venomous sweated. “I’ll go with truth.”

Venomous’s paper changed. “ **Truth: What is the thing you want the most?** ”

“The thing I want most…” Venomous supposed he was happy. Did he want KO to be better? Did he want to keep them apart for experiments? Did he want his powers back? He really was happy.

KO thought to himself.  _ If I ask for the thing I want the most…the asker might grant it! _ “I’ll answer the truth. And the thing I want the most, is to make sure the other KOs stay as far away from me as possible. I don’t want to see them ever again.”

That caused Venomous to suddenly slam on the brakes, thankfully. He was right by a stop sign.

* * *

The three KOs were waiting in their rooms, DKO fading in and out of consciousness as he breathed heavily.

Suddenly, more notes fell onto their laps.

**Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?**

DKO panted, “I’m out of shape…I’ll go with truth for now…”

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ”

“The thing I want most?” DKO knew the answer already, “for my liege to forgive me, and allow us back to his head.”

GKO also chose truth, and hummed a bit. “I want to see my girls again…or better yet, Dendy!” He thought of the sweet time they had together, despite the fight with Fink, which only showed Dendy’s true strength to him that only made him love her more.

TKO however, was much more confident. “Dare!” He challenged the paper, which glowed and changed once the paper had heard his declaration.

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip** ”

“Huh? Hah! That’ll be too easy!” He said and tried to float up into the air, only to get a few centimeters of the ground. “What? No! Those stupid other KOs!” He huffed and pouted, crossing his arms like a toddler. “Ugh, what is taking that cake so long!?!” TKO shouted.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: *lets Alcreamie out of her Pokeball to assist with the baking while storming into Boxmore’s kitchen. Goes to the counter and starts pulling ingredients for the cake, or rather cakes, I’m making out of my bag.* My fellow askers, feel free to ask any questions you would like**

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: To rad and Enid I’m sorry for kidnappings ko I did it to fix the mess with the alteregos**

Rad and Enid sighed and leaned against one another. “Geez, well, hopefully he’s back to normal now.” Enid claimed.

“Yeah! Our little buddy is just ready for anything again! Cheerful and energetic!” Rad bragged as the two made their way back to the bodega.

Just then they found notes raining from the sky. “Oh joy, this can’t be good.” Enid looked over the note. “ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“OH! Let’s both do dare, Enid!” Rad said.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“What, afraid I’ll show you up?”

“Okay, fine. Dare.”

The note glowed and changed. “ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip** .”

“I mean…I could probably do that if I knew what that was.”

“Hah! I can do that right now! Watch and learn!” Rad bragged as he tried to do it, managing a single front flip, but put all his weight onto one ankle, causing it to break. “AAAAAUUUUUGHSfdksjlhaf!” He cried out.

Enid began to laugh at her friend’s misfortune. “Mr. Gar! Something incredible just happened!” Enid called.

“Yes. You two came back. Now. GET BACK TO WORK! AND WHERE IS KO!?”

“He’s with his other parts sir. Most likely connecting back with them.” Enid reported.

“Oh. Well that’s good to hear.” He said and nodded as the two made their way back inside. He then picked up one of the notes. “ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I guess I’ll go with truth.”

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ” There were many things that Mr. Gar wanted, but at this moment in time…

“The thing I want most is for my son- Er. KO, that’s what I meant- to be alright. Both physically and emotionally.” He stated.

* * *

Carol was taking a five minute break when suddenly notes blew in through the vents. “For the love of cheese and crackers.” She nearly cursed. “What in the world?”

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I guess I’ll go with truth.” Carol sighed as the paper changed. “Yup. Expected that.”

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ”

“…I just want my baby boy to be okay…” Carol teared up a bit as the other girls looked over the notes.

“Well, Carol’s been going through a lot.” Gertie said.

“Yeah, she deserves a break!” Ms. Mummy nodded.

“So I think we’ll all way-”

“I’m going to go with dare!” Ginger shouted. “A triple front-back flip! Here I go!”

“Ginger no-!” The women all called.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: *it takes a bit but he makes roasted imp for Cosma, then salad for Dendy, and a tray of nachos for the succubi***

**There you all go, enjoy**

Cosma began to eat the roasted imp, savoring the flavor as Dendy ate the cucumber salad as politely as she could while trying to still enjoy it as much as she did.

Just then a flash of light entered the room. Cosma screamed as she locked eyes with the fuzzbunny, and MomFriendWarlock immediately took action.

***teleports Fury out* no <3\. My house, my rules, no conflict in these halls.** He declared.

Just then there came a knock at the door that MomFriendWarlock answered, leaving the others to their own devices. And also letting in some other askers ask questions.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Cosma?**

**When you have a chance, I’d like to talk with you.**

“Let me finish eating.” Cosma declared and took another bite out of the imp.

Dendy was using her sock covered foot (she had taken off her boots earlier) to pet Sajak and keep him from whining for food. That was until Sajak heard a voice from his old owner. 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: *whistles* Sajak, shoot lasers at the five women taking Dendy’s words WAY out of context.**

Sajak watched the women, and decided next time they tried anything, he would be ready to protect his owner.

**Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?**

“Hm, I suppose I will go with Truth.” Dendy stated.

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ”

Dendy thought for a few seconds. “There is a new POW Card series coming up. I would like to collect all the possible cards within that series!”

Cosma nodded. “I’ll go with truth as well. And the thing I want most is. To have that rabbit leave my shared company and allow me to reign supreme once again!” Cosma declared loudly.

* * *

Boxman was weirded out by the weird living whipped cream that was on his counter. “Venomous!?” He called.

“Father, he left a little bit ago to go to a fast food place with his own children.” Ernesto informed his father.

“Oh I see…well, what are we supposed to do about that thing? It’s just staring…”

“Would you like to come see us fail at something?” Ernesto asked.

“Ernesto you know I hate seeing you all fail. Why would I subject myself to looking at that?”

“My apologies father. Would you care to join us answering questions so we do not have to look at whatever that thing is?”

“Yes.”

And so the two round boys made their way to the family room, where all the robots were holding the same thing. “ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

All of the bots claimed dare, and when reading the dare, they all lined up and began to try to do the triple front-back flip in order.

Darrel did not do well, flipping forwards and landing on his back, breaking his jar holding his brain.

Shannon went next, doing fairly well but not sticking the landing on the second one.

Jethro then slowly went forwards, causing Boxman to snap his chicken hand. “Next!”

Raymond went, doing the flip and even a few twirls, similar to Nadia’s olympic floor routine. “You’ve been watching the olympics. Stop trying to imitate them! Find your own routine!” Boxman shouted.

“Yes Coach Box-dad!” Raymond saluted.

Ernesto then tried it, but landed immediately on his round belly.

Mikayla went, doing the exact thing asked of her. “Ah Mikayla. My favorite. I’ve always loved you!” Boxman declared and pet the robotic-animalistic daughter of his.

The other boxbots felt hurt, but only for a few seconds. He was so wishy-washy it was clear to all of them that Venomous was his favorite.

* * *

Sunshine was answering emails when she and Foxtail noticed a mail that was sent to both of them.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dear Foxtail, Dr. Greyman, & Ms. Sunshine,**

**So you’ve found out about K.O.’s lineage, huh? What’re your opinions on this? Do you still see Carol as a slut, Sunshine?**

**Signed, Ms. Spark**

Foxtail seemed unsure. “Well, I already knew that Laserblast and Silverspark had a kid…and that Laserblast became Professor Venomous.” Foxtail pointed out (See KO’s Ask Blog, chapters 62 and onward).

“You did?”

“Yes, but I just wanted to keep it secret.”

“Well, the fact of the matter is I still see Carol the way she was. I have not seen her actions since after she left POINT for her secret mission, therefore my mentality is the same.” 

“Greyman hasn’t been responding to me…” Foxtail mumbled.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Dare” both women said matter of factly.

“ **Dare: Do a triple front-back flip.** ”

Both women eyed each other. “Perhaps we can use this as a charity event…”

“Whoever gets the most amount of money donated to their charity has to do the triple front-back flip. We’ll even have a pep rally for it!”

* * *

Greyman was working in his laboratory on some other robots when he looked over a new email he received. 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dear Foxtail, Dr. Greyman, & Ms. Sunshine,**

**So you’ve found out about K.O.’s lineage, huh? What’re your opinions on this? Do you still see Carol as a slut, Sunshine?**

**Signed, Ms. Spark**

“KO’s lineage? Silverspark’s child? I already knew. He was the son of Laserblast.” Greyman said. “And Ms. Sunshine sees Carol as a…vhat is that word… Let me look it up…” He went to go see information on the word, only to see another email.

**Masqueradenoir: Grayman, did you deliver KO?**

“Vhat!? No I did not. I may be a doctor, but not a medical one.” Grayman explained.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I zuppoze I shall go vith dare.”

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip** ”

Greyman glared at the note from his wheelchair.

* * *

**Alex Taylor: Hey Deku, if a female hero and a male villain dated each other, which technically they did a while back, what would you do and how would you react?**

“I mean, I just learned that one of the coolest young heroes has a hero mom and villain dad. Because I know his mom’s Silverspark. So I don’t know what to do! I mean, how would they even raise him? Considering the fact that he’s only been taught heroism his entire life…would he go to the side of villainy to be with the absent father figure?” Deku began to mutter even more as he thought out loud. He was suddenly put out of this state by a note hitting him.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I guess I’ll go with dare to not think for a moment…”

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip** ”

“What’s a triple front-back flip?”

* * *

**Moniqua Slang: Hey Dynamite Watkins, Professor Venomous has a son. Here’s a Photo I took. *Gives Dynamite the photo* Make sure this goes on the news that a hero and a villain have a son. After all, the public deserves to know!**

“You’re right. This information could change the world as we know it. I’ll make sure I report on this as soon as possible!

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I guess I’ll say dare.”

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip** ”

“Hah! That’s not a dare, that’s a Tuesday introduction to my show!” She declared and did one flawlessly with pizzazz. “Alright everyone else, let’s try it!” Dynamite shouted, with a wide smile. This caused many other people to be scared of her, including her boss, Big Cheese, her cameraman, Cam, and her logo man, Globe man. “Come on! Try it!”

* * *

**Grande Fan: URL is here!**

“YES. I AM.” URL responded in his robotic voice.

**Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?**

“I WILL GO WITH…calculating risk percentiles…TRUTH.”

**Truth: What is the thing you want most?**

“I WANT PEOPLE TO STAY SAFE ON THE INTERNET.”

* * *

Sparko, Potato, and Colwort were getting ready for their shift at the bodega. “Man, they really work hard, huh?” Potato said.

“Y-yup. I don’t think we can compare-” Colewort whimpered.

“Aw, lighten up, Brocco.” Sparko encouraged. “We got a question to answer.”

“A question!? Like the ones KO used to get?” Potato asked excitedly.

Sparko nodded. “Let’s see…”

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Oh, let’s all go with Truth!” Potato cheered.

“Alright.” Sparko nodded.

“ **Truth: What is it the thing that you want most?** ”

“Oh! I’ll answer! I want to find someone to spend the rest of my life with! I think it would be fun to have someone always there for you!” Potato smiled, and Colewort blushed.

“I-I-I-I g-guess th-th-that I w-w-would w-want m-m-m-m-m-more c-c-c-confidence?” Colwort tried.

“There’s not much that I would want…oh, except this cool car that’s being sold for 1,000,000 technos! It’s so cool and I wish I could afford it!” Sparko described.

* * *

Red Action was cleaning her tank when she noticed an ask. “Huh. It’s been a while since I got one of these.”

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Hah! I'm no one to turn down a challenge! Dare”

“ **Dare: Do a triple front-back flip** ”

“Hah! That was one of our evasive maneuvers!” Red Action bragged and ran up a wall to start doing her triple front-back flip. “Hah! Might have been a bit rusty, but I think I still got it!” She bragged.

* * *

Mr. Logic was closing up for the day when he saw an ask.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I suppose I will go with Truth” Mr. Logic answered.

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ”

“I suppose to continue what I am currently doing with my life.” Mr. Logic gave a wholesome smile.

* * *

Beardo was preparing to start serving dinner foods when he saw a note among his money. “What?” He grunted and looked at it in a scrutinizing manner.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Bah. I do not have time to answer this.” He said and threw it away.

* * *

RMS was ignoring Brandon as he looked over a note.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“I’ll go with Truth.”

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ” 

“I guess getting Brandon to actually LISTEN TO ME!” RMS shouted.

Brandon was suddenly by the skeleton’s side, trying to eat his note.

“Get off of me!”

* * *

Drupe was working on her latest dress design when she saw a note on her design paper. “Cob darn it…another ruined paper…” She cursed and threw it away. “Time to start from scratch…”

* * *

Rippy Roo was looking over the ask blog, watching the numbers and information grow. “Bor bor bor, Borbor?” She questioned.

She grabbed the note and looked it over.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Bor.” Rippy answered.

The note didn’t change and Rippy threw it away.

* * *

Elodie was having trouble calming down the students. 

“So, not only was she pregnant, but a traitor too!?” One person shouted. 

The other students clamoured louder.

“Please! Everyone calm down! I will set up an assembly and explain!” Elodie called. “Security! Take the students back to their rooms!” She then went into her office, panting.

“Oh Chip…you could handle the students so much better than I could.” She sighs. She then brought up the number for Professor Greyman. “Please pick up…”

* * *

Gregg was getting ready for bed when suddenly a note made him sneeze. “AWK?” he squaked.

**Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?**

He only squaked louder, shooing the note out of his room.

* * *

Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby were hanging out in the plaza, as per usual. Notes fluttered around them. “Hey, betchu you won’t do that dare the paper’s asking for.” 

“Betchu ten bucks  _ you _ won’t”

“You’re on!” They both grabbed papers that read the dare. 

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip.** ”

Both the boys realized they were in over their heads, but refused to back down. “Uh. we’ll totally do that!” They both tried and failed miserably.

* * *

Nick Army and Joff the Shaolin Monk were enjoying their day together. Slowly notes began to fall around them and Nick picked one up. “Hey, Joff, wanna try this?”

“Hm…alright, Nick.”

“I’ll go with dare!” Nick shouted. 

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip** .” The note commanded. 

“Oh. Uh… I’ll try!” Nick tried, but realized he couldn’t do one. “Joff, what about you?”

“I will go with Truth.” Joff saw the note change

“ **Truth: What is the thing you want most?** ”

Joff blushed. “Er. To remain good friends with Nick Army for the rest of my life.”

* * *

Punching Judy was holed up in her room, avoiding her family as she got a message. 

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“A question!? GET THAT OUTTA HERE!” (apparently she hates questions…so…)

Meanwhile, her family was having a gae old time watching some of Punching Trudy’s first tournament when suddenly notes began appearing. The family, not wanting to back down from challenges chose “dare,” and began to compete with one another again.

* * *

Holo-Jane wasn’t surprised to get the note. “Yup. A Truth or Dare. I’ve got nothing better, so…I’ll answer truth.” she stated. “The thing I want most is to just…make sure that the writer’s sanity is fine so she doesn’t like… I don’t know… delete the story in rage… Or worse, leave us cold…like so many other stories.”

“I heard that!!!” Sixer shouted.

* * *

Chameleon Jr. was having a sleepover at his house with Annole, Sniff, Pink Turtle, and Big Alligator. “So your dad really isn’t a big kaiju?” Pink Turtle asked.

“No, he is. He’s just got all the powers of a chameleon, but wears the suit to look cooler.”

“Wow! I wish my dad would do that for me.” Sniff complained.

“Yup, my dad’s pretty cool!” Just then Chameleon Junior found an old birthday card. “Oh woah…I was so young when I got this!” He laughed. “I wonder if this was from my uncle who never writes in the cards…?” He opens it. “Haha! Thought so- huh?” There, he found a note that was not there originally. “This is super weird…” He said. “It’s a truth or dare thing?”

“Well, what are you gonna pick?”

“Mmm…dare?”

The note glowed and changed.

“Woah!” Annole looked at the note. “That was so awesome!”

“Dare…do a triple front-back flip? What is that?”

“Dunno…lemme check…” Big Alligator said and brought out his phone.

* * *

Joe Cuppa just got out from doing a show. 

“Joe! Joe! The people loved you out there!” Director exclaimed.

“Hah…thanks, Director.” Joe Cuppa smiled.

“Look! Fanmail!”

“Oh wow! I haven’t had this in awhile…I can’t wait to read it.” Joe opened it up to see the Truth or Dare thing? “Truth or dare…?” Joe Cuppa sighed and looked at the other fan mail.

* * *

Combo Breaker was just being himself, enjoying life while spending time with his dad. That was until suddenly the mail was here. “Papa! I’m gonna go get the maiw!” He called and zoomed to go get the mail. He opened it excitedly. “ **Grande Fan** \- Oh! A fan! Wowie! Okay… **Truth or Dare** . OH! I’w go with twuth!”

“ **Truth: What is the thing you most want?** ”

“The Thing I most want…? I guess to be a gweat cwime fighting wobot!” Combo Breaker cheered and flew up into the air.

* * *

Crinkly Wrinkly was just hanging out at the plaza when he was hit in the eye with a paper airplane. “Oh boy!” He cheered and took it out, to look to see what jabbed him.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“DARE!”

“ **Dare: do a triple front-back flip.** ”

“Oh boy! Here I go!” Crinkly Wrinkly tried it, and fell over. “I did it!”

* * *

Ms. Quantum was stuck grading, again. She sighed as she stared at the pile of Dendy’s papers she had been procrastinating to get to. “Alright. Alright.” She sighed and picked up a piece of paper, only to see it was from KO’s ask blog. “Well, I guess the Universe wants me to procrastinate more…” Ms. Quantum laughed to herself.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Hmm. I suppose Truth.”

“ **Truth: What is the thing you most want?** ”

“For this work to be done.” Ms. Quantum laughed. She really didn’t know what to do with Dendy. Extra work just seemed to make the two hate one another, but now that Dendy understood her better, Ms. Quantum got less amounts of complaining from the young girl or her parents.

* * *

Bernard was getting the mail, running to his wife. “Honey! It’s something other than junk mail!” He called.

“Really?” Wilhelmina looked. “Oh, it’s for all of us! Boris, Icky! Come down!”

The two brothers ran down the stairs.

“Let’s see…” Wilhelmina gave everyone their papers.

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare** ”

“Er…truth!” Wilhelmina said.

Bernard nodded in agreement.

“ **Truth: What is the thing you most want?** ”

“Ooo! There’s this new pearl string necklace I couldn’t afford but it would just go perfectly with my new outfit!” Wilhelmina claimed.

“And I’d like one full moon night where I can just garden and not worry about turning hideous!”

Boris and Icky, instead, began to write and draw on the back of some of the paper that read “Truth or Dare.”

In their basement…

Spanky and Crudde got asks too. “Hah! Let’s do the dare!” They both looked at it. “What!? That’s super easy! Call us when you got more fun things to do!”

Meanwhile…

Puck Reverie (Enid’s Cousin) was shopping at the bodega when he noticed a piece of paper. Curious, he took it. 

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Mmm…truth! What I want most? I don’t know, maybe more time to hang out with Enid? She’s the only one in my family that’s close in the age range…”

* * *

Ofrang and Theodosia went with a similar answer that Enid’s parents did, accepting to answer truth.

“I would love to be able to work on another project with Radicles. He’s been so independent that I feel like we don’t see him that often anymore.”

“Oh, I bet he would love to go to the family reunion! I wish we could afford the price of a ship to take us there.” Theodosia sighed.

Meanwhile, on Planet X…

Coach was working with Theodosia’s brothers to help learn how to beat through the nerd’s defenses when he was attacked by a note. “GAH! GET THIS THING OUTTA HERE!” He threw it away.

* * *

Purrcival, Demon Queenie, and Phoebe were all waiting in the strength dorm lobby. “I can’t believe it.” Purrcival claimed.

“I can.” Phoebe said. “I mean, we all knew that Carol was a story on what  _ not _ to do when joining POINT. It’s only fair that her true atrocity is spoken about.” 

“Oh, this is soooo juicy! I wonder if Dynamite Watkins has anything on it-”

Biki shouted at all of them.

“S-sorry Biki! We’ll let you sleep!” Purrcival called.

Meanwhile, Koala Princess and Miss Pastel were sorting through all the notes. “Of all the things for Magpie to do…” Miss Pastel sighed.

“You think she’d be labeled a villain with all the mail she’s stolen here.”

The two girls laughed.

* * *

Cupid, Cob, Cool Sun/Moon, and President of the Universe were not planning on answering the truth or dare. They just wanted everything to be fine. Left in charge of taking care of this universe, they knew Sixer was their leader of their Multiverse and were happy to take the burden off of the Goddess’ shoulders. However, now it was almost too prevalent that they might be in over their heads.

* * *

The bodega ceiling began to shed the notes as well, just as Rad and Enid were relieved of their shifts by Sparko, Potato, and Colwort.

Dolph Finn, a dolphin with pink hair, chose to answer the truth, hoping to find a new perfect hair dye.

Diving Belle, a freshwater mermaid who wore a scuba helmet answered truth, wishing to have a day where she would be able to breath pure air.

Dogmun gave a bark, which caused the paper to be set on fire.

Skateboard Nerd wished to be taken seriously with answering his truth of what he most wanted.

Neil nodded in agreement. “I really want a better utility belt, because I think that will make me a better hero!”

Bill Burp thought for a moment. “I wish I was able to taste food!”

Glitter Starlight, who was a punk rock glitter princess went with dare, causing the first part of a mess that Colewort and Potato tried to stop, only for a chain reaction to occur when Mad Sam chose the same dare.

“Oh no! Stop this!” Sparko tried to stop the two heroes.

“Oh boy…” Willy, a tall were-rat skedaddled, ignoring his ask, as well as Cookie Man, Shy Ninja, and Mr. Allen Work as they created a bottleneck to get out of the store. Which was only made worse as Rex Th’ Bunny and Co-bruh began to try to do the dare in the store as well. The Flu, not wanting to be outdone because of his competitive nature, joined in.

Topher began to get scared and tried to burrow out of the store’s concrete floors.

Lion Cat fearfully hid under the mess, flinching at the loud sounds from above.

Small One managed to escape easily and unharmed only to see her friend, Calopo was not with her. “Cal!?”

Calopo was too busy filming the destruction.

Teamster quickly pulled into the parking lot. “Yup. The Plaza was due for a tune up. This is the perfect time for it.”

Barista Pup came over and offered Teamster some complimentary coffee. “Good luck this time, guys.”

Fish dude and Ted Viking were disheartened by the destruction. “Sorry Foxy, no chicken today…” Ted told the long fox that wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

The Hue Troop were in the future. Long after both ask blogs of KO’s were closed. But they had their answers prepared. 

“Ready?” Black Strategy asked her team. 

They all nodded and grabbed their papers.

“My true want is to see our teammate return.” Black Strategy wrote.

“My true want is to see our teammate return.” Blue Power wrote.

“My true want is to see our teammate happy.” Yellow Technique wrote.

“My true want is to see our teammate return.” Green Guts wrote.

“Now Red Action should return, and we can finish what they were unable to.”

* * *

KO and Dendy’s class were reading the ask blog again. “I still can’t believe that Dendy was KO’s soulmate.” Genesis mentioned.

“I can’t believe how good she was at fighting! I mean, Fink didn’t even recognize her, because she was probably trying to forget that time that Dendy totally kicked her butt!” Nanini cheered.

“Shush! Guys! We’re a part of it.” Cameron stated.

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah! See! We got something from Grande Fan!”

“She was the person who helped Dendy enter the Astral Plane, huh?”

“Yeah, the ASKER Plane. Man. It’s almost as if Dendy is everyone’s favorite.”

“But she doesn’t get the most amount of asks.” 

“Shut up! We need to answer our thing!”

“ **Grande Fan: Truth or Dare?** ”

“Dare!” They all challenged, then immediately regretted it. 

“Does, uh…anyone know how to do that?” Nanini asked.

“Hah! Bet I could do it!” A new character said.

“You haven’t even read it, Johnny.” Genesis told him and showed him the dare.

* * *

Carla was going through emails with Krissa. “And that’s how you use the- OHMIGOSH! You just got an email! Oh and it’s to everyone! So you just need to cc everyone- oh. Okay for this, this is just junk mail. You want to trash it.”

“Junk mail gets in your inbox?”

“Yup! Here’s what to do-”

* * *

Gnarlio Peej, and KoolKat were hanging out for old time’s sake. They were just checking in and hanging out, and ignored the ask with truth or dare on it when they saw it.

* * *

Billiam was enjoying some time to have a luxury bath when one of his minions delivered a letter to him. “Oh~ What is this? A letter from ‘Grande Fan?’ Truth or Dare? Hah! Let it be known that I, Billiam, am not yellow but golden! I will do the dare! As soon as I am done in this bath…”

Meanwhile, Vormulax was waiting for her own pet to be delivered to her when she got the note. “Mmm…truth!” She decided. “What do I want most? I guess for Fury’s brother to get here sooner! Or to wish that Cosma and Fury had gotten along better. They started off so well!”

* * *

Succulentus and Ferocactus were enjoying one another’s time, just lying back and remembering the good ol’ days until something hit Ferocactus. “What, huh? A truth or dare?”

“Truth! I got no energy for dares…” Succulentus complained.

“What do we want most in the world…”

“We both wish we hadn’t lost Postratum…” Succulentus and Ferocactus revealed. “Or at least have been there for his last moments…he was alone…”

* * *

Big Bull Demon and his son were just having fun together when the notes fell from the sky.

“Papa? What’s going on?”

“Let’s get back inside junior.” Big Bull Demon said.

“But the mean veggies-”

“I’ll deal with them, Junior.”

Canatalop, Nappa, Hon Dew, and Wat Mel had taken a bit over from Big Bull Demon, just for the day. They were surprised to see him coming back in so soon. “What is it, Big Bull-” Nappa tried.

“Junior’s staying inside with me. So you better not mess with him or you’ll face my drill, got it?” He growled.

“Oooh, if we had glorbs-”

“Well you don’t and this is my house. Respect my rules. I gave it to you for the day so you could have your meeting, but that does not give you the excuse to mess with my son. Get it?”

The plant villains nodded. “Got it!”

“Good.”

* * *

Hero was surprised to see something from KO. Sure, he may have named his child after KO’s favorite food, but this was certainly surprising. A truth or dare? “Truth.” Hero said. “The thing I want most…is for my brother to become a good guy.”

* * *

Kwame was distraught. “How could this horrible thing occur?” He asked as the papers floated down.

Dr. Blight laughed. “HA! Without your precious planeteers, the environment is doomed! These papers are not biodegradable and will ruin the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“You fiend!”

* * *

The Grimwood Girls were hanging out together, as per usual. “Sso…” Sibella started. “I found out that Enid iss in a relationship now.”

“Enid!?” Elsa and Phantasma gasped.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! With who?” Tanis asked.

“A girl by the name of Red Action. Here’s a picture of the two.”

The girls all cooed at the sight of their friend, until they all got a text.

“Truth or dare?”

“Ooo! I love this game! Dare! Dare!” Winnie jumped up.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were at the Green Hills of their home, when Sonic woke up with a sneeze. “Huh? A piece of paper? Oh, Tails! Truth or Dare?”

“No way Sonic!” Tails groaned. “I am not playing that with you again!” He shouted.

* * *

“Oh wow…now the notes are going into nearby dimensions, like CN city…oh it’s being attacked right now. That will be interesting…Wait…no…wait it’s also going into a nearby Steven Universe Universe oh no.” Sixer panicked. “And there it goes into Ben 10’s bad reboot…and TTG. Fan-fucking-tastic. Wh-why do I even have those? Why are they even there?”

* * *

Strike quickly took down most of the notes. “Excellent target practice.” He purred.

* * *

Garnet grabbed the note from out of the air. “Hmm? What is this?” She used her future vision to try to see. “Oh no…” she stated grimly as she saw the destruction.

* * *

Ben woke up in the middle of a night with a sneeze. “What the?” He got out of bed to use a flashlight to see what the heck it was. “Truth or Dare…? Someone’s in here…probably someone very tiny…” He looked to his omnitrix and began to try to find his smallest alien. “C’mon…work…”

* * *

“Leave me ALONE!” Raven shouted and holed herself up in her room. She grunted as she opened one of her books to read. Where she had bookmarked, she saw a note. “What the? What is this from?”

“What is what from?” Someone called outside.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” She shouted and then looked over the note again. “Truth or Dare? No. I am not in the mood.” She threw the paper away.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Sorry MomFriend, can I borrow a cup of sugar for the cakes I’m making?**

**MomFriendWarlock: Oh sure *hands Masqueradenoir* a cup of sugar**

**Masqueradenoir: Thank you, here’s a cookie. Sorry for the trouble. I just wanted to mess with Cosma *returns to Boxmore***

**MomFriendWarlock: It’s fine. Thank you.** He called

Masqueradenoir doubled back.  **Masqueradenoir: From now on, when I want to cause chaos I will keep it out of your room. Also, what’s your favorite kind of cake?**

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Sixer, don’t worry about the boyfriend thing that is something I should probably workout for myself**

“Alright then.” Sixer shrugged then got back to the pillow fight she was in. “And this entire chapter was 5858 words long. Over 20 Google Docs pages. My energy is spent and I’m feeling empty inside. Don’t you ever ask for everyone ever the f*** again. Do you know how many websites I had to look through, and get everyone in order!? WATERSHIP I NEED TO BITE YOUR TAIL!!!” She shouted. 


	50. Swimming through Comments

Venomous had just gotten to ordering the food, buying way too much as the workers inside the store grumbled and growled at having to make three of everything on their menu, plus a few things that the family had ordered for themselves. Even worse was the fact that the workers specifically had to empty and clean their oil treys to get rid of the peanut oil because of allergies. They hated this order almost as much as they hated their boss for making them do this. Venomous waited at the front of the restaurant for the food to be delivered out to the group, as KO got a few more asks.

**Masqueradenoir: to KO and Dendy, have these special asker POW cards of me and all the other askers that have appeared in both this and in the previous storyline with KO’s original ask blog and you can tell these are unique just for the two of you**

KO smiled. Such cool looking POW Cards! Grande Fan was special to his heart, due to her helping him, but others he also silently thanked, like vatithewindmage.

**Masqueradenoir: KO, I know it’s hard having alter-egos I’ve been there. I have a few that represent my worst traits, like my laziness and my anger, but trying to pretend that they don’t exist…it’s making it harder on you and everyone around you. Your parents, your step-fathers, your friends, and most importantly, yourself.**

KO knew at this point he should probably start feeling bad. Maybe…after what occurred…he didn’t know where they are at this moment, nor really cared, but maybe he just needed some time to cool off.

**When you get back, I’m planning on forcing the four of you to talk about what happened and help you work it out-**

His anger spiked back up and he crumbled the paper. What was there to talk about? TKO wrecked the house, lied to him, and so did the other two. They had been nothing but trouble. DKO was too weak to do his job of keeping GKO and TKO in check, GKO was only obsessed with those plants in his greenhouse, and TKO was a loose cannon who wanted to kill and destroy everything. They were blemishes, things KO wanted out so that way…maybe he-himself would be better.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: *lets a Roserade out of her Pokeball and teleports her to keep GKO company* GKO this is Rosie the Roserade**

He wasn’t familiar with this particular type of plant creature, as it seemed to be more dinosaur-like in intelligence rather than the sentient plant life like the Kactus Krew or Drupe. He reached out to touch it. It wasn’t his girls, but it had a similar touch stimulus as some of his other girls did. He leaned back, holding the Roserade and tearing up.

* * *

**Grande Fan: Carol! Dynamite knows about KO’s dad! Get to her before she gets on the news and stop her**

Carol sighed.  _ It is way too late for this to be going on… _ she thought. “Alright ladies, I’m going to need to close early. I’m going on a special mission.”

“Not for POINT?”

“No, I need to protect what’s left of Venomous’s integrity.”

“If he had any to begin with!” Ginger called out, causing the rest of the ladies to laugh. 

“Alright, I need to make sure that his secret isn’t blown out of proportion.”

“I think it already has.” Gertie looked on her smartphone. “There’s been a person posting pictures of Venomous driving KO coming up, claiming that your baby is the son of a villain.”

“Well, technically he is-”

“No, Carol.” Gladys said. “You raised KO, he’s the son of one of the greatest heroes of our generation.”

Carol wiped her eyes.

“Yeah, all Venomous did was bang you.” Ginger stated.

Carol then started to laugh. “Ha! Girls, I should really get going though…”

“We understand.”

Carol walked out of the Dojo, only to see something that resembled a ransom note.

**Masqueradenoir: Carol, sorry but I kidnapped KO**

“YOU WHAT!?”

**And gave him to Venomous because I had to fix the mess that machine had made when it separated him and the other 3 KOs. You should probably call Venomous then figure out how to proceed.**

She blinked, then called up Venomous, hoping he would pick up. Unfortunately he had left his phone at home, that way he would have no distractions from spending time with his kids.

* * *

Mr. Gar was closing up shop for the day when one his sign he saw a note. He exhaled and looked it over.

**Masqueradenoir: For Boxman and Gar, have you two thought of proposing to your respective lovers?**

***puts rings in both their pockets***

Feeling in his pocket he felt a box. And when inspected it had a very pretty ring. He blushed and coughed, pocketing the box again.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: *keeps the dishes rolling for Cosma, and walks Dendy over to the succubi.* Okay Dendy, these are my friends and they are here to help.**

**“Hello, I am Rashana.”**

**“Name’s Consunce.”**

**“Hey there! I’m Pancina!”**

**“You seem cute, I’m Radelia.”**

**“Final one here, name’s Unamia”**

“Well, my name is Dendy.” Dendy greets and shakes all their hands.

**Masqueradenoir: to KO and Dendy, have these special asker POW cards of me and all the other askers that have appeared in both this and in the previous storyline with KO’s original ask blog and you can tell these are unique just for the two of you**

“Oh wow! I cannot wait to share these with-” Dendy suddenly felt woozy, and couldn’t help but fall to her knees. Her breathing was heavy, and suddenly she barfed up some of the salad with flower petals mixed in. “Wh-what? No…”

Cosma was halfway through eating her imp when she was suddenly teleported away.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: *teleports Cosma and Fury into the same room so I can have a show while I work***

“GAH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!” Cosma shouted, trying to get out of her containment unit as Fury watched her.

Boxman took a glance in, shocked to find Cosma in his kitchen, then looked to the mysterious asker, who reminded him of that Dante guy he had met a while back when dealing with Shadowy Figure. 

***Puts the 10 cakes in the oven and starts making up icing while tapping a pile of papers causing a slew of posters advertising a bakery in the Asker Plane***

**MomFriendWarlock: *an ominous voice is heard around you* I heard this. Interfere with Cosma while she is with me and you will pay. *it and Cosma disappears***

**Masqueradenoir: You know, I’ll take a break from harassing her until I’m done working. I’ll just watch a movie instead. Are we cool?**

**Also, you’re not the only one with magic, mine has a different source.**

**Also, give Dendy this other cucumber salad I found in my bakery.**

“Wait, I made the lower part of the Asker Plane into the Interdimensional Convention Center (ICC)…” Sixer stated. “So is it there, with the other stores, or in the residential, upper area of the ICC?”

* * *

Boxman continued to stare at the living whipped cream, unnerved. 

**Masqueradenoir: Boxman, Alcremie here, or as I like to call her, “Cream Puff,” is my baking assistant.**

**Also, I have been here a while. You only just walked in while I was in the middle of working. *gives Boxman a coupon to my bakery* There’s a door to the restaurant. I gave you a coupon, just go to your closet door. That way you won’t have to go to the Plaza**

“Uh…huh…” Boxman managed then walked away.

* * *

**Moniqua Slang: *Calls Dynamite on her phone* Uh, Dynamite, I think you should do that news report now rather than later, because one of KO’s family members are trying to prevent this from happening. In other words, KO and his family don’t want it out. But we’re gonna get it out! We’re gonna do it! The public deserves to know!**

“Yes! QUICK! CAM! Put me on air! The public deserves to know! A villain and hero!”

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Rippy Roo, do you want to get together and discuss organizing pocket dimensions for optimal ability to keep them organized? I’ve seen your pocket dimension and I know there is no order in it. *teleports Venomous along so I can have an interpreter***

“Bor?” Rippy thought for a moment then went back to work, trying to ignore the ask.

That was until Venomous and Masqueradenoir appeared in her apartment. “BOR!”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: How’s everything going, POINT students?**

“Well, currently trying to cope with the fact that Silverspark, a hero who had to go out of POINT for getting pregnant and then learning instead of Laser Blasts kid, was a villains?” Miss Pastel sighed as she pet Koala Princess. “It’s a lot to take in…”

* * *

**Moniqua Slang: Hey Hue Troops, Professor Venomous has a son, here’s a photo I took.**

One of them gasped. “It’s the Catalyst…” Black Strategy revealed.

**Masqueradenoir: By that time they’ll all be historical figures and it will be semi-common knowledge in hero history.**

“Semi-common!? Do not underestimate the Catalyst.” Black Strategy warned. “He had the power to make Gods fight just for his amusement.”

“The ability to summon Gods to aid him.” Blue Power continued.

“He had the entire universe be manipulated by his choices.” Yellow Technique stated.

“The paradoxical kin.” Green Guts said.

“The Catalyst.” They all said together.

“Unlike other Hue Troops, our Ren Bo was a cover name for an interdimensional seer who had interacted with the Catalyst. And our mission is to clean up the warzone the Gods had created.”

* * *

**Moniqua Slang: *Heads to KO’s school* Hey everyone. KO’s father is Professor Venomous. Here’s a photo I took-**

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Ms. Quantum asked. “Spreading information about a man and his son and for what? I wonder what the police would say about this?”

* * *

Vormulax was burning mail when she found a more interesting piece of mail.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Vormulax, I am so sorry about the delay, but right now I’m in the middle of building trust between some friends by putting them in an elaborate exercise with myself playing as the common enemy. No one’s managed to get passed their obstacles yet, so things are moving pretty slow for me.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, but I promise you that Silent Rage will be with you once I have time to let him take care of the outdated documents for Cosma. Plus, if it makes you feel better, Silent is less violent than Fury; he’s just more about psychological damage than doing physical harm like his twin**

Vormulax looked to Cosma’s name sadly. She did…miss the cosmic dragon. Quite the fun gal to pal around with…

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Well…that escalated quickly…**

**I’d question how it’s possible for a simple truth-or-dare ask to shatter the space time continuum like that, but I got enough confusing shit to deal with in my own universe right now**

“Well I would explain it, but you’ve got enough confusing shit to deal with in your own universe right now.” Sixer chuckled

**Congratulations are in order, Jessie! You have just brought every character who has ever existed within KO together in this one moment! What are you going to do now?**

**Grande Fan: Probably something relating to being alive**

**Though I don’t really feel that alive right now**

**Maybe I’ll have some cake my grandma bought the other day**

**Also chill out Sixer. I didn’t mean for things to be this complicated.**

“Chill out? OH…I’LL GIVE YOU CHILLED OUT-”

Suddenly Sixer flopped on her bed. “Expect a hiatus. I know there was already one between 48 and 49, and 49 and this one, but after that comment I’m…I’m going to do just fucking that. Because I’m tired. I had 23 asks on chapter 48, and 45 comments to sort through on chapter 49. I need to chill out. I know I’ll have to come back, because different worlds are counting on me. This is the crossroads universe, and the weakest I have ever been as a writer. But it is also the most social. People gave up on ‘Sweet as Candy,’ and ‘Butterfly Effect’ is lost in the tide. ‘I Did Not Build My Brother,’ was a failed collaboration, and ‘Monster to Hero’ is not given any love. I suppose I should take a break from writing this story, as the motivation has turned to stress…”

Just then, a giant sloth-cat curled up onto Sixer.

“Or…just…sleep…”


	51. I'm Back Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Sixer's back. Tell a friend~  
> Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Woah~

Suddenly, Venomous was gone from the front of the car, with the car still running but in park. “Boss!?” Fink shouted.

KO blinked and looked around. “…What now?” He asked.

“Boss just disappeared! Everything of him is gone except the car!”

“Well…there’s his credit card…” KO noted

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: *when the cakes are done baking, I magically cool them off and start to decorate them except for the 1 for TKO, and walks to his cell.* “Sorry it took so long, TKO. Baking is just a very time consuming task.”**

TKO snorted, unsure of who this person was supposed to be. “Whatever, just gimme!” He demanded.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Venomous, Rippy, I think I’ve gotten on your nerves. *teleports Venomous back to Boxmore with me and brings back Rippy Roo along because why not***

“The kids are still in the car!” Venomous shouted. “They are alone at the drive thru! My kids are all alone! Out there in the middle of Cob knows where, all because I went to the top reviewed fast food place!”

**Masqueradenoir: Is there something you want to ask Venomous, Boxman?**

Boxman gave the asker a look as if asking if they were serious, then pointed to his datemate. “He is currently freaking out about his kids being alone! I do not want to ask him at this minute!”

**Masqueradenoir: Boxman and Gar, I’m making you two engagement cakes. One for each couple.**

“Right, but I want to make sure my boyfriend and his kids are alright! Darrel!! Go pilot big Darrel and bring the kids back!”

“Yes daddy!” Darrel saluted.

“The rest of the children! GET THAT HERO!” He shouted, pointing to Rippy Roo.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Boxman and Gar, I’m making you two engagement cakes. One for each couple.**

“Wh-what?” Mr. Gar stammered. “Wait but I’m not ready for that!”

* * *

Sajak barked and began to lick Dendy’s face as she shivered from just vomiting.

**MomFriendWarlock: *rushes over to Dendy* “Sweetie, are you okay? What’s happening?” *the succubi walk over, worried***

Dendy shivered as she leaned to sit down, petting Sajak as he crawled into her lap. “Clearly, something has happened to KO-” She held back another batch of petals and groaned.

**Mmm, let’s get you to your parents, *opens a portal***

“I am…sorrey that we were not able to spend time here as intended…” She says, picking up Sajak.

**It’s okay sweetie, let’s get you to help *grabs her hand and walks through the portal***

* * *

**Masqueradenoir:** **Sorry Miss quantum I tried to stop slang but they won't give up on harassing everyone about Kos business**

“Don’t worry, the police are handling it.” Miss Quantum reassured as she waited for the police to question her.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Why are you calling KO “the catalyst” Hue Troops?**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Wait, why’re you calling K.O. “The Catalyst”? Can you fill us in on this?**

“The catalyst. The one who gave power to the Gods…the one who asked and one Goddess answered…allowing other Gods to appear and disappear at will…all because of him, we had to deal with…HER. The one who brought the land to ruin came here for him. Answering his family’s call and our world was left to rot in a wasteland…”

* * *

Carol got to the studio, letting out a groan as she had to deal with this mess.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1:** **Uh, HEY DYNAMITE! Has everyone in the studio tried the triple front-back flip yet?**

**Also, I have better news that you'd probably be more interested in.**

Dynamite Watkins gasped. “You’re absolutely right! They have not! Everyone! We should do that right after our broadcast! We have interesting news from an anonymous tip! Let’s hear it!”

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Good news Sixer, I have a boyfriend**

“Good for you!”

**also the Blue Rose Bakery is on the business level with the door to my apartment is on the residential level**

“I’ll be sure to make a note of that.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Grande Fan: KO! Fink! What are you planning?**

KO shrugged. “Fink and I both like videos game. We could buy some using my dad’s credit card.”

“Hey, that’s not a hero’s idea?”

“I mean, I’m hanging out with my dad. Who’s a villain. Why can’t I be a villain? Maybe it’s right for me?”

Fink laughed as the workers came up with bags of food.

* * *

**Grande Fan: Venomous! The kids got your credit card!**

“My credit card is the least of my concern, I want to know if my kids are okay!” Venomous announced

**Masqueradenoir: *teleports KO & Fink and all of the food straight to Boxmore***

The two children and a large amount of food suddenly appeared. “Aw nuts.” Fink grumbled for a moment before she realized where they were.

“FINK!” Venomous smiled and picked her up.

“BOSS!” Fink cheered.

“Hi dad.” KO waved from underneath the pile of food.

“Oh thank Cob, you’re here too.” Venomous picked up KO and squeezed him tight.

KO, thankfully used to his mother’s bear hugs, had no problems breathing.

**And why not bring Gar, Carol, Enid, and Rad so everyone that matters is together**

The four in question suddenly appeared, blinking and looking around a bit before seeing KO in the arms of his dad.

“Okay wait a minute, I was just en route to see Dynamite Watkins. What is going on?” Carol asked and then saw the asker. “Oh, right.” She sighed.

**Masqueradenoir: *** **When the cakes are decorated I start bringing them. Mostly they're in boxes one is teleported to Gar one stays on Boxman's counter***

Gar was suddenly holding a boxed cake, and he blushed and looked around, trying to see if there was a place he could put it.

“What’s with all this food?” Rad asked. 

“Right! Uh…Raymond! Darrel!” Venomous called. The two robots looked into the room, confused and holding a tied up Rippy Roo. “Could you help me move most of this food to my experiment chambers?” 

“Why is Rippy tied up?” Carol asked.

“In my defense, she was a trespassing hero and Venomous was having a nervous breakdown.” Boxman defended.

***Also hands Fink a box with her own personal cake***

“Haha! Sweet!” Fink licked her lips as Venomous set her down. But she was happy with her own cake. 

Venomous and the other robots quickly went down the stairs and into the testing chambers. “How did that older KO get that rose creature?” Darrel asked.

“Mmm…I don’t know.” Venomous’ lips were a fine line. He gently opened the door. “Hey. Uh. Got you food.” He told the older looking KO.

“Thanks.” GKO mumbled as the bags of greasy food were set down. He reached for the food and began to look through and Venomous quickly grabbed the strange creature while GKO was distracted on instinct.

He looked at it for a moment. “Who sent you to this child?”

“ROSERADE!”

“And where can I find this…Roserade?”

“Roserade ros!” The plant creature pointed to itself. 

“Huh. Weird.” Venomous placed the creature back in, and it stumbled around from being jostled, accidentally having a panel click on the floor. In a secluded room with no one inside, an experiment began to count down. “T-minus 12 minutes until initiation…”

Venomous went to the next room, seeing Turbo KO eating a cake as if he were a toddler. Hands covered in icing and cake as the young child shoved food into his mouth. Venomous gently opened the door, and the wild child glared. “What?”

“I have more food for you.” He was handed the food from the robots and he set them inside. “HAHA! YES!” TKO grabbed the food and began to snarf the first bag of food down.

Venomous closed the door and moved onto the last chamber, where the KO with the black triangle birthmark was passed out. “Oh dear…can one of you stay with him?” Venomous asked and left.

“Rock paper scissors for it?” Darrell asked.

“Meh, fine.”

They did so and Raymond played paper while Darrell played his arm cannon.    
  


“I WIN NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!” Darrell cheered while running away.

Raymond scoffed and went inside the room of the poor child. “Hey. Your food is here.” Raymond prodded the poor child.

* * *

MomFriendWarlock ran into Dendy’s home. “I’m so sorry.” He told her parents. Their poor child had petals and blood sticking to her chin.

“Oh dear… not again.” Pepelina quickly grabbed some moist towlets and cleaned her daughter’s chin as Pavel held her hand. 

“Den, you’re going to be fine. Do you know what’s going on?”

“I am unsure. My Soulmate Hanahaki is acting up again and I have not seen KO in a whi-” she held her hands to her mouth, a batch of petals stuck in her throat.

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Miss Quantum, I have something that may help!**

“Oh really? And what might that be?”

**[She and the police get splattered with pizza balls falling out of the sky]**

**FUCK THE POLICE COMING STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERGROUND!**

“I should have known that the person who sent those police rhinos would do this.” She growled as the greasy ball of cheese and dough covered the poor teacher.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Who’s “her?” I…missed out on that part of history.**

“Her…we dare not speak that Goddess’s name…the one who found answered the call of the catalyst.”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1:** **Brittney looked at her computer with her stomach in knots, her leg bouncing on the icy floor. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.**

**"Alright, Brit," She muttered. "You never had a reason to do this, but right now, this is the only thing keeping K.O. and Venomous's relation mostly under wraps." Sighing, she typed on her computer.**

**…**

**Have you ever heard of the legend of the Spark family, Dynamite?**

“The legend of the Spark family? Oh! Has new knowledge of the past been discovered? I’m sure the public could hear about that. Meanwhile we could get a script bringing knowledge of possible hero-villian relationships later…” Dynamite thought outloud. “CAM! DO THE TRIPLE FRONT BACKFLIP!”

“Please, Dynamite, I don’t want to mess up my face!”

“JUST. DO IT!”

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: *two cakes appear on MomFriendWarlock’s kitchen table, one with a note on it with an apology to Cosma for all the pain I put her through***

“Humph. Took them long enough.” Cosma smirked

***she opens the box to reveal a cake that looks just furry***

“What the-?” Cosma stared at the cake.

* * *

"They left their car here." One coworker groaned.

"Huh. ... Wanna go crash it in the crash pit?"

"Heck yeah I do."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Glad to have you back, Sixer. How’ve you been?**

“Stressed. I’m using this to destress. Hopefully…”


	53. Rage and Helplessness

**Masqueradenoir: *unties Rippy and sends her home***

“Bor! Bor!” Rippy protested, but was soon sent away. “Bor! Bor bor bor bor…” Her ears drooped worriedly and she looked back to the strange tale on her computers. She had to tell them what was going on. Links between the past and future and present…something bad was coming. She just didn’t know when.

* * *

Venomous came back up the stairs. “Okay, what is the weird plant creature in the experiment chambers? I remember not putting a sentient plant in there.”

**Masqueradenoir: Venomous, I’m the one who sent Roserade. She’s a creature called a Pokemon, and Roserade is all she can say.**

“How queer…” Venomous thought out loud. A paper ball nearly hit him, but he caught it. “Getting better at predicting attacks…” 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Venomous, your car’s about to be crashed.**

“WHAT!?”

**Masqueradenoir: We forgot about the car. Darrell, go get the car.**

“Oh boy! Daddy never lets me drive the car!” Darrell ran outside, ignoring the protests from Boxman and Venomous.

**Masqueradenoir: Gar, Boxman, have you thought more about my gift and do you have something you want to ask your respective partners?**

“Not yet!” Both men shouted, blushes on their faces.

**Also Enid, one of the cakes I made was for you and your family so it was teleported to your kitchen table.**

“Oh, uh. Thanks? I guess?” Enid scratched the back of her neck.

A paper airplane landed on one of the cakes. It quickly came to life and began to speak in a voice that KO recognized fondly.

**Grande Fan: So…is anyone else concerned about the fact that- Oh, I dunno-**

**(screams) DYNAMITE PLANS ON EXPOSING VENOMOUS AND KO’S RELATIONSHIP TO ONE ANOTHER?!**

“What!?” Both Kincaid males shouted.

“Yeah. That was what I was going to do, until I was taken from what I was doing.” Carol really didn’t like this. She began to pace, ignoring the people around her. “I was going to make sure Dynamite didn’t say anything, and suddenly I was teleported from walking out of my car to here.”

**Masqueradenoir: Since the KOs is far from fixed and I’m done baking I wonder what I should do now. Any ideas Carol?**

“I don’t know! I’m…I’m not prepared! How was I supposed to ever prepare for this!” She shouted at the asker.

“Carol.” Mr. Gar placed a hand on her shoulder as her chest heaved. Breath in and out as she couldn’t even control her own body. A headache began to pound as she clutched her headband. She felt so helpless.

She couldn’t be helpless. She couldn’t be. She couldn’t be. An explosion of power came from the woman tossing all but the asker back, as her headband fizzled away and her makeup grew darker. Her gloves became fingerless biker gloves, with silver studs on the knuckles and the warm brown eyes were now dark onyx.

* * *

As the POINT students began to circulate rumors, a person appeared, trying to explain over the intercoms.

**Grande Fan: POINT students, Carol didn’t have a kid with Professor Venomous. She had a kid with Laserblast, who then became Professor Venomous after he lost his powers.**

**Aw shit I’m bad at explaining things.**

**(screams) FOXTAIL! GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN TO THE STUDENTS ABOUT LASERBLAST AND VENOMOUS!!!!!!!**

The loud shouting made people wince and as Foxtail made her way to the intercom, the person was gone, just a note that had what was just said left there.

Foxtail gulped. They didn’t want to tell people about Laserblast’s change. That could ruin the hero population. Bring them back to the dark ages where instead of heroes and villains, it was power and powerless…but clearly if this was causing this much chaos. She needed to tell them.

“Everyone, emergency assembly.” Foxtail informed.

* * *

A note stuck to Ms. Quantum’s cheek. She tore it off, and although slightly greasy, she could see it.

**Masqueradenoir: Miss Quantum sorry for the mess. Take this crystal, it's powered by fairy magic and loaded with a cleaning spell. Just say: “Clean this mess,” backwards.**

“…HOW THE GRILL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!?” Ms. Quantum was practically breathing fire.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Can you give us some attributes on who the “her” is, Hue Troop?**

“Attributes? You mean her looks?” One of them opened a book. “The catalyst summoned the Goddess. When she first was recorded, it was with ear piercing wails along with two beasts of destruction she came with. Not many people warned of the Goddess herself, but the beasts were documented as being more dangerous. However it is thanks to the catalyst the Goddess even came and ruined this world.”

“It’s said she didn’t care when one of the beings was stolen from this world. Or when other Gods played with mortal lives.”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: That’s right Dynamite, I’ve got information about the Spark family that’ll rock your world. How about we arrange an interview sometime?**

**Also, have you checked out the gummy bear rain outside?**

“Gummy bear rain? Well that would be for the weatherman to take care of…As for the interview, learning about the past of our world is very interesting. So yes, an interview would be nice. Are you an archeologist by chance or a time traveler?”

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Cosma I’m sorry for torturing you. It’s just so fun. Unfortunately for you, MomFriendWarlock is preoccupied and probably won’t be able to protect you from me or Fury. Speaking of which: sending her to you right now.**

“NO! Please no!” She shouts


	54. Hello, It's Me.

**Masqueradenoir: I’m sorry boys I think I broke Carol.**

“I think she’s gone turbo…” Venomous breathed quietly with fear.

T.Carol lunged at the asker, who soon teleported away, making T.Carol let out a shout and then fly out the window. KO grunted and reached out as his mom flew away, before collapsing once again in pain. “M-mommy…” He groaned in pain.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Man, torturing Cosma is fun**

“Not for me!” Cosma shouted as she began to outrun the strange rabbit creature that had appeared from the previous note.

* * *

Turbo Carol looked around, trying to think of where askers might be. “Grr…think. Who knows about the askers…Dendy! She was studying them. So she’s the one most likely to know how to stop them.” Turbo Carol then began to fly to the kappa’s home.

As she made her way there, she saw paper airplanes begin to fly towards her. With a shout she summoned TKO’s aura and shot it out of her fist. The dark magenta fist incinerating the paper on contact as she flew away, still en route to get to Dendy’s.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Boxman, is there a medical wing here?** The asker questioned.

“No. There isn’t even a repair area. I just make the robots blow up when they malfunction.”

“I still think that’s why we lose money.” Venomous told him.

“Why find replacement parts when we have whole robots?”

“I don’t know, maybe because we can just…have spare parts from those robots!”

**Masqueradenoir: Professor Venomous I've been meaning to ask how did you wind up with Fink?**

“Huh? Oh…I was going through the sewers…it’s really fuzzy, but I remember seeing her, and by the time I came out of the sewers her body was in my arms…I don’t remember much from that time…I think was just completing my transformation to a were-snake.”

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Uhh... Venomous, you DO realize that “queer” doesn’t mean what it used to, right?**

“Here it means interesting or strange. Where does it mean where you come from?”

**Anyway, here’s a gift! (Venomous now has power armor)**

Venomous grunted. “Gosh…that power that came from Carol…my strength is coming back but slowly…”

**Masqueradenoir: Also where did KO go**

KO raised his hand up, panting from the energy taken from him. “My mom’s really strong.” He managed.

Venomous glared at his son.

**Hey**

A voice said

**Hey**

**Hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Heyheyheyheyhey**

**HEY!!!!!**

“OH MY COB! WHAT!?” Enid shouted.

**The pie birds are attacking the plaza with black licorice, rock, and candy corn flavored pies.**

“No!” Mr. Gar shouted.

**Also adorable baby animal stampede.**

Masqueradenoir held up his hand. “ **I have a plan to deal with that first we'll need the ninja cats my perserker buster as well as some Electric and rock type Pokemon. Also *teleports them all to a petting zoo where we belong.** ”

“Okay, but what about the other things you need?”

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Miss quantum I'll just use the crystal myself and clean up the mess**

“Yes, you’d better.” She growled.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Hue troops what is hers name**

“We dare not speak the Goddess’s name! That would be the same as calling that demon back here!” Blue Power stood up.

“Which, we could take on, but honestly it’s been hard-” Green Guts was interrupted.

“Hue Troops!” Ren Bo came on a holoscreen. “It’s near your area. Defend yourselves!”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1:** **Sorry Dynamite, but who I am will have to remain a secret until we meet. I promise you this though, I'm someone who you wouldn't expect to be.**

**Also, how's the triple front-back flip thing going on?**

“Well, after trying and failing to complete it, we’ve been trying to figure out how we want to write the different scripts of the news we want to broadcast.”

* * *

Rippy paced back and forth in thought when a ding sounded on her computer. “Bor?”

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Rippy? Is something wrong? Also, is there a way for you to translate us? We don't exactly understand you the same we everyone else does. Despite my ability to understand animals, I can't seem to crack the code for your dialect.**

“Bor bor bor borborbor borborbor. Bor bor bor bor bor bor borborbor bor.”

**Masqueradenoir:** **Rippy Roo sorry I've been jerking you around too much this note will teleport you wherever you want to be at the moment**

* * *

Rippy was back at Boxmore. “Borborbor! Bor-bor!” She got her two ex-teammates back up. “Bor!” And then all of a sudden Greyman appeared.

“Ah!” He yelped. “What the? El-Bow? Rippy?”

“What’s going on?” Venomous asked.

“Borbor. Bor bor bor Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor borborbor.”

“Yeah, Cob and the President of the Universe.” Mr. Gar nodded.

“Bor! Bor bor bor borbor.”

“Another?” Greyman stroked his beard.

“Bor bor borborbor bor bor borbor bor bor bor bor bor bor.”

“How would we even get to summoning them?” Venomous questioned.

“Bor borbor bor bor.”

“Sorrey.”

“Bor bor bor bor bor borbor bor bor borbor.” Rippy Roo pulled out a piece of charcoal from her pouch. “Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor borborbor borbor.”

“Do we know what the summoning circle looks like?”

Rippy handed the charcoal to Venomous, then pulled up the picture.

“Okay. So we just need to do that…”

The three old teammates began to draw on the ground, unsure of what would happen once this god was summoned. 

“Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor.” Rippy showed the two.

Eugene looked at it strangely.

“Okay…I’ll say it. Might as well figure this out, since I wanted to learn more about asker’s powers…” Venomous stared at the words and walked to the middle.

“ _ Six important characters, _

_ Six important creatures, _

_ Six important Fandoms, _

_ Six important features. _

“ _ Sixer, _

_ Cherrelsel, _

_ then Watership. _

“ _ Doryv, _

_ Gidae, _

_ and the nameless one. _

“ _ Sneasel _

_ Riolu _

_ Lugia too _

“ _ Typhlosion _

_ Skitty _

_ And Tentacruel _

“ _ Pokemon _

_ Undertale _

_ And SU _

“ _ Ok K.O. _

_ Pucca _

_ And Kipo, true _

“ _ Glasses _

_ Dresses _

_ And a plain face _

“ _ Love _

_ Pain _

_ And stress sees you through! _ ”

The ritual was complete, and the circle glowed brightly. Venomous backed up as it glowed in a pillar of light and before them was…just a normal looking girl with glasses, brown hair, and the only thing of note was her long black dress that she wore. She looked around then let out a long sigh and covered her face with her hands.

“Bor bor…?”

“Yes. Hi. Hello.” Sixer pinched the bridge of her nose. “I am Sixer, and you could technically say that I am the Goddess of the multiverse that this universe exists in.”


	55. I am Here

**Grande Fan: …wut the hell happened**

“I was summoned. Similar to a patron God in DnD, they can be summoned in order to make deals. But I feel I was not summoned for that.”

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Sixer?! What the?! HOW?!**

**Rippy, how in the Stars did you summon Sixer?**

“Bor bor bor bor borbor.”

“Poem? What poem?”

Venomous offered the given information and Sixer looked it over. “Oh, I made that poem…makes sense that something so weird would summon me…but I wonder how it got out…”

“Bor borbor bor borborbor bor bor borbor.”

“So the story still exists here…the only person who decided to look at the story itself was Rippy.” Sixer thought. “I mean, with all the stuff going on…it makes sense that one of the only characters who we do not see for a while and who has an actual pocket dimension took into studying it.”

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Boxman, maybe you should consider creating a small repair shop. It'll save money and it'll give you an excuse to bond with your kids more.**

Boxman had a bit of a sweatdrop. “I don’t know…When Ernesto proposed the idea Darrell and Shannon were completely against the idea and kept trying to fight Ernesto.”

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Venomous. “Queer” is an umbrella term that’s used for people who aren’t straight or cisgender. Like me.**

“Oh, I see…” Venomous thought outloud. “Back to the question at hand, you’re the Goddess? Goddess of what?”

**Masqueradenoir: Hi boss, Carol wants to kill me and all the other askers and maybe you. Do you have a plan?**

“I am a Goddess of several multiverses knowing that this universe is on a ticking time bomb for an invasion at any moment. Of course I have a plan.” She reassured.

“There’s a what!?” Rad asked.

“Me and my big mouth…” She sighed and facepalmed.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: *turns to the succubi* If you would please, i need a bit *they nod and walk out through their respective portals***

**EFIL4NAMXOV: So, Dendy, how’s it going now?**

“I suppose better…” She says. “Thank you for the medicine.”

**MomFriendWarlock: *Makes sure Dendy is all right and pulls out his book and reads up on the chapters***

* * *

**For fucks sake,** ***around Fury and Cosma***

***chains wrap around Fury and pull him into a portal* **Spell: Void prison**** ***pulls out cell phone and calls Sixer* Hey, you doing okay?**

* * *

**** Venomous walked up to her. “Excuse me, I think you should answer-”

Sixer held up a finger to the snakeman as she picked up the call. “Hello? …No, I’m not okay…I was just sucked from my home into the world of the HHAU! I'm not supposed to be here! God is not supposed to just fix everything.”

**“The goddamn nerve of some of these…want to come over to me?”**

“I’ll most likely just be summoned again. Why don’t you come over here and we’ll sort this out, I feel that I’m going to need either your help or Antics…”

**“Okay, let me place a charm on Dendy’s house” *traces a circle around the kappa’s house* **Spell: Warding shield****

**“Okay, heading over now” *portals over to her* “Okay girl, I’m here”**

“Yes, thank you.” Sixer smiled. “Now I have someone who can keep me calm when dealing with this man.” She pointed to Venomous.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Boy howdy! I would go into detail, but there are children present.”

**“Oop-, let’s not corrupt the children. I’m here to help sooo anything you need me to handle?”**

“I think I just need to calm down. Okay…what’s the status?” She began to pace around muttering to herself as she began to turn red, out of breath. The black dress’s skirt swished as she paced back and forth until MomFriend pulled her into a hug.

**“There there, I’m here. Want some fruit gummies?”**

“Maybe some kiwi fruit?”

Venomous looked between the two. “I’m sorry, but are you two siblings?”

“Maybe from another mother.” Sixer joked and she laughed. She was the only one laughing, and she ignored the silence as she finally calmed herself down. “Of all the things to go wrong, babysitting 4 Gods was very high on the list. So can anyone here tell me: Why was I summoned?”

“Bor bor borbor?”

“Spinny…of course.”

**Masqueradenoir: Boss, can you understand Rippy?**

“Of course I can.” Sixer told him then looked back. “Okay, with all the things going on I’ll need to make…” she pointed to people in a counting motion, lips moving as her teeth didn’t as she seemed to work through everyone. “Only four lines. I thought there’d be more…”

**Masqueradenoir: I brought Dynamite**

“Five lines.”

**Masqueradenoir: One more person to add to the fun group and we will have everyone that matters *teleports Foxtail***

“…Seven. Lines. OKAY! Ok! OKAY! Ok!” Sixer clapped her hands. “I need a conference room. Boxman, are you too injured to show me your conference room?”

“No, but why do you need that?”

“I’m a multi-universal owning and traveling deity that is in charge of your universe. I’m pretty sure your boyfriend and several other people have questions. And I am still as emotional as a teenage girl. A conference room or a classroom is the best place for me to be asked questions and I doubt you have a classroom for your robots considering the feat that they are programmed.”

“…Alright, follow me.”

“Thank you Lord Boxman.” Sixer nodded. “Everyone else follow!” She commanded. This made everyone get up in surprise. Their bodies were moving on their own. “Er, nevermind!” Their bodies stopped.

“What was that?” Enid asked with a shiver.

Sixer looked sick and looked to the floor. “I hate overwriting free will…” was all the Goddess said.

**Masqueradenoir: Did everyone else forget that the pie birds are attacking us?**

“Oh, that’s right. Masqueradenoir, why don’t you protect us from them?” Sixer offered with a soft smile. “I’m sure you have everything you ever need. So please, go do so.”

**Masqueradenoir: Here’s my plan to deal with them. Me, Dynamite and Cosma-**

“Masqueradenoir, I’m sure you can handle it yourself. Plus I think that many of the characters will have questions for me. Now then, Boxman, please lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/HJeETUEM - Discord invite link good for 24 hours.


	56. Arguments and Stress

**Anticsareme: *a light flickers. Unsteady legs stand up. A faint humming comes from the bulb. The Ducktales Theme song?* Ah…pie birds. And chaos. And…little Sixer? Actually using her godlike powers? This I must get a closer look at.**

* * *

Everyone except Sixer was now sitting at the conference table. MomFriendWarlock sat at the head, while Sixer stood next to him on his right, looking down to everyone. “While Masqueradenoir takes care of the pie birds, I should probably start to explain something. Unfortunately with so many people who are here, and have NO REASON to be here, I am left at a crossroads. MomFriendWarlock, what do you think I should do? Who should I focus on first?”

Suddenly a lightbulb with legs burst in from the floor. 

“Ah, Antics, so good to see you. I might need your assistance as well as MomFriendWarlock. I still do not know who I should focus on first in order to properly explain what’s going on. Boxman you have a projector, or a screen of some sort, yes?”

“Of course you would know that.” Venomous retorted. “You are the Goddess of…what did you say, the multiverse?”

Sixer glared at the snakeman, managing to paralyze him with fear. “Boxman, please set up the screen, it will make this so much easier and then I can explain everything going on.”

“Bor bor borborbor bor borborbor bor borbor bor.”

“Rippy, if you knew everything that was going on, you wouldn’t have summoned me.” Sixer clenched her fists then took in a breath. She then placed her hair in a very short ponytail and let out a loud breath. “Boxman-”

“Yes it’s ready for you.” He slid the remote down the table, which MomFriendWarlock caught and handed to Sixer.

“Fantastic, thank you so much. Now to start us off…MomFriendWarlock, Anticsareme? Who do you think?”

* * *

Meanwhile, Masqueradenoir was watching the Plaza being bombed with pies, with people hunkering down in the stores or their cars as the birds circled overhead.

**Masqueradenoir: *steps outside with Creampuff and Rose. Lets Buster out of his Pokeball as well as Soul Robber my Chandelure* Creampuff, use Decorate on Buster. Buster, use Swords Dance.**

***An Ultraworm hole opened, with Masqueradenoir’s Lunala, Bayonetta, coming out from it.***

***Takes out my scythe***

As the group charged Masqueradenoir caught one of the Candy Corn pies. “ **This will be delicious later.** ” He declared as his Pokemon began to attack the birds.

* * *

As Sixer asked, notes began to fall from the ceiling. She kept her face blank. “You guys can go on ahead and answer the questions.”

“What if we have questions?” Enid and Venomous asked at the same time.

“Then you can ask me. But it’s hard to have the story told to you all because there are so many plot points.” Sixer hummed. “For every Asker question you all answer, you each as a collective get to have questions asked to the Askers or to me. Sound fair?”

“Do we get to discuss this?” 

“Of course.” Sixer nodded. “You have free will, I don‘t control you. I won’t even consider that a question as part of your collective.”

“Then do you mind leaving so we can?” Venomous challenged. 

Sixer stared down her nose to him, then took in a breath. “Fine.” She walked out of the room.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Pie Birds, if you attack Neo Riot City's News station, I'll give you all the necessary ingredients you want for your pies. And if you keep this a secret, I'll throw in some "special ingredients", just for you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. That sound good?**

The birds cawed to each other, then flew away, leaving Masqueradenoir and his Pokemon alone.

* * *

“I don’t think I trust this.” Mr. Gar declared.

“I just think she has a chip on her shoulder, clearly put towards me.” Venomous pointed out.

“We don’t even know what she knows.” Greyman agreed.

“But she did control our bodies, and not in a way any witch or ghost could have done.” Enid mentioned.

“And not like my species has ever done either.” Rad nodded.

“Bor bor borbor bor. Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor borborbor bor bor bor borbor bor bor bor borborbor.”

“KO’s mom might’ve had a point.” Enid thought out loud. “These…questions we’ve gotten are so strange, and the only person we know who’s been studying them is Dendy, and she hasn’t been at the Plaza like she was supposed to today. We don’t know if they’ve hurt her or something.” 

“I don’t… _ think _ they’d hurt Dendy.” KO pointed out.

“You’ve stayed in contact with her, right KO?”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“I haven’t.”

Enid looked at him closely. This was the same look that Rad had given when he had lost his Hanahaki… “KO, you still have feelings for her, right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Foxtail asked as KO shifted uncomfortably.

Enid rubbed her face. “When this is through, we’re fixing this.”

KO’s fist clenched. “Maybe I don’t want it fixed!”

“We’re getting off topic!” Fink shouted. She recognized the anger. She had gotten rid of Shadowy Figure, she was not dealing with another one.

“Right. Fink’s right.” Venomous pet his henchman. “So, do we follow that Goddess’s request of asking questions when we get them, or not?”

“It’s really lopsided against us. We should be able to ask as many questions as we need.” Dynamite Watkins said.

“I agree.” Venomous nodded. “So it’s unanimous? We ask questions when we want to, no cap.”

Everyone involved nodded.

“What about these questions that we have here?” Foxtail pointed out.

“We should answer them anyways. They get needy.” Venomous mentioned.

Foxtail picked up her given question from BBAN1.

“ **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: shouldn't Foxtail be at P.O.I.N.T. trying to save Carol from having all of the P.O.I.N.T. students think that she's a- kids, cover your ears-** ” Fink and KO did so, glancing at each other with a questioning look on their faces. “ **slut to a villain?** ”

“Excuse me!?” Venomous and Gar both shouted.

“Er…yeah there was a person who informed everyone at POINT that Silverspark and Professor Venomous had a child together.” Foxtail admitted.

“Someone informed the news crew of that as well.” Dynamite Watkins admitted.

“What!?” Venomous was about ready to stand on the table and lunge at the two.

“Wait, what’s a slut?” KO asked.

“KO, you were supposed to cover your ears!” Enid chastised. 

“I did! But I still heard it!”

Outside the room, Sixer rubbed her face, hating how when so many things came together it ended up a horrible, horrible mess. This is why she tried to reign in the Askers. Of course, you give an inch and people take miles.

“KO, you don’t need to know that. At all.” Foxtail told the young boy. 

KO thought for a moment, and let it go.

Foxtail looked over the rest of the note. “ **I mean, it's still really bad that Ms. Sunshine is telling everyone to ‘not pull a Carol’** ”

“She what!?”Both Venomous and Gar shouted again.

“Ugh…we had to put in Sex Ed, and part of the requirements, according to the education board of directors, is to have a warning story. We asked Silverspark if she wouldn’t mind her story being shared and she said no. It also helped to cover the fact that she is still a part of POINT.”

Eugene had a hurt look on his face. “She what?”

Foxtail paled. She was not supposed to say that. 

Greyman took the stand. “Mr. Gar. Carol is still a part of POINT, and she was assigned to watch over the Glorb tree in this location by Foxtail. Several times we told her not to reveal anything to you, and we still hated you for what had happened to Laserblast and his death.”

Venomous paled. “FOXTAIL CONTINUE THE QUESTION.” He commanded.

Foxtail glared at him. “Oh, so you can tell El-Bow and I who you really are, but not Greyman?”

“Well you weren’t the ones who got affected by my experiments!”

There was silence that affected the room.

“You were the villain who caused that!?” Foxtail and Greyman shouted.

“I just wanted to get more power. Can you blame me?”

“YES!” Foxtail shouted. “You crippled Greyman, stripped him of his powers!”

“Well, I was affected too ya know! Why else do you think I went from Laserblast to Professor Venomous!”

“Wait, you’re Laserblast!?” Dynamite interjected.

Sixer was listening to this shitstorm occur when Masqueradenoir landed through a window. “ **You made me fight those birds all by myself! I know it was a way to punish me for all the trouble I’ve caused, but I didn’t mean any harm! I’ve been trying to help this whole time!** ”

“Masqueradenoir, I had you fight those birds on your own to give you a chance to shine. I also knew you could handle it.” Sixer sighed and turned her head to the wall, hearing the shouts through it. “They’re going at each other hard.” Sixer turned her head away from the wall with closed eyes and thought of rain.

Masqueradenoir took this moment to teleport to Dendy’s house, appearing outside of the barrier that MomFriendWarlock set up. From outside, Masqueradenoir smiled. “ **Dendy I'm glad you're feeling better also *teleports GKO to you*** ”

* * *

Sixer was glad she couldn’t hear the yelling. Just rain…then there was another noise and…a flowery smell?

Sixer blinked and looked to see something that shocked her. Large plant vines coming up from the stairs. “What the…?” Sixer then remembered the panel that Rosie had set off when she was tossed back into the cell of GKO. “The KO Trap…” She hissed and shook her head wildly. She glanced inside, seeing a watch blinking on Venomous’s wrist. “MomFriend. Antics.” Sixer tried to mouth, but the two were too busy watching the fight. “Oh geez…okay…I need to just…make sure that I can shut this off in order to halt a bit of GKO’s mental breakdown! No big deal!” She yelled at herself. She prepared a map of Boxmore. And looked it over.

“Okay, going off of Season 1, episode two…but that’s Boxmore, not Voxmore…so…ah fuck! Why is this place so confusing!” She hissed and ran off, unaware that the plants had finished growing and that GKO was now somewhere else.


	57. Chapter 57

As Sixer ran, she ran into Masqueradenoir. “Oh. Gosh this place is so confusing! I bet it’s easy for Boxman…”

**Masqueradenoir: Thank you boss. Could you do me a favor and heal my Pokemon?**

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Sixer snapped her fingers and the Pokemon were healed up. “You’re welcome!” She said and picked up her skirt again as she searched for Venomous’s control center.

Masqueradenoir headed back to the room where everyone was arguing and opted to sit where MomFriendWarlock was strangely…gone. Masqueradenoir didn’t complain, opting to take his spot and beginning to eat his pie.  ***sits down to eat my pie with a cup of tea poured by “Tea Time” my Polteageist.* Everybody, if you have questions for me, this is the best time to ask them.**

“Why does the person who claims to be a Goddess hate me so much?” Venomous challenged.

**Venomous, the boss isn’t the only one who doesn’t particularly like you. I don’t either, which I think should have been somewhat obvious from how I spoke to you in our first meeting. And me and the boss’s anger has not to do with what the version we’re interacting with has done.**

“So what you’re saying is that you hate me for what I’ve done as either Laserblast or Shadowy Figure.” He challenges.

“You’re LASERBLAST?!” Greyman shouted.

“You’re Shadowy Figure?” KO whispered.

A voice broke the argument before it could begin. “ **Grande Fan: Okay how’s about we all calm down and take in the smell of the flowers growing around us eh?** ”

“What flow- OH MY COB!” Boxman spotted the vines that had slithered up to the entrance to the conference room. “WHEN DID THIS OCCUR?!”

“ **Also Dynamite?** ”

Dynamite Watkins flinched from the voice’s sudden harsh tone.

“ **You better not tell anyone about all of this. Or else I’ll have BBAN1 cancel the interview she promised you.** ”

“But, the people deserve to know. The possibilities of other families! Other paths!”

Another voice began to shout. “ **Moniqua Slang: Dynamite Watkins, do the news report of Silverspark/Carol and Laserblast/Professor Venomous having a child, now!** ”

“Wait, is that what this is all about? We’ve got plenty of information on how strong KO is! Who cares if his parents were Laserblast and Silverspark or Carol and Venomous?! The only reason I thought that perhaps exploring your story was because I thought you wanted to talk about villains and heroes coming together.”

“Who my family is is none of your concern!” Venomous hissed.

Dynamite glared at him as KO covered his head. He needed time to process this. “I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!” He shouted.

“I’ll show you.” Fink offered. 

“Go, before this gets ugly.” Venomous nodded then scowled back to the reporter.

Fink and KO dashed off. Enid and Rad nodded to each other. Rad would stay here, making sure to keep up on the info going on with everything in the room, while Enid could easily sneak away. So she did, leaving a stump in her spot as Enid quietly followed the two kids.

Another voice came from the air. “ **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, can you blame us for getting a little needy? We like talking to you guys and having some fun. Oh, hey, is that my ask about what a triple front-back flip is?** ” A familiar slip of paper reappeared in front of Dynamite. Dynamite frowned at the sight of it. This wasn’t getting the reporter anywhere.

* * *

Sixer finally made it up to Venomous’s control room. “Okay, okay…shut this down…how’s GKO looking…?” She looked to the cell where he was supposed to be. “Where is GKO?” She asked. She shook her head and ran out, not noticing the p̴̞͓̍̌̊̾̈͐͝a̵̹̝̹̭̳̪̺͖̦͂́͌̔̓̚į̴̛̯͈̤̲̫̳̖͐̈́͗͛̈́̄̃̔͜n̶͈̳̳̗͈̯͆̈́̒͌͌̿͒̄͐͘͜ͅ that DKO and TKO were going through.

* * *

KO was thankful he was able to just…stop and get out of the situation. Even if he was in the bathroom. But it was nicer than what he thought that Boxman would own. He expected something that was covered with oil. He found a stool for the sink and brought it up. He was going to try to splash his face with cold water. Only to see there were notes coming from the faucet. “What the?” He looked at the notes given.

“ **Alex Taylor: Hey K.O. and Dendy, I know this is off topic and I know someone asked this question already but I’ll ask it anyway. What’s the difference between twin siblings (identical and fraternal) and alter-egos? Example: K.O and T.K.O; would they be considered twins?** ”

KO sighed. “NO! We’re not twins!” He crumpled up the note and threw it. “…Dendy would know the difference…so instead of asking me, just ask her.” He humphed.

“ **Ranch Dude: Hey everyone, guess what? Power to the ranch** ”

“I don’t know what that means? What’s a ranch?” He looked to the next note for an answer.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Well K.O., if you had kept in contact with Dendy, you'd know that she's suffering from another Hanahaki attack.**

“I. Don’t. Care!” He shouted and threw the paper. Which was true. He couldn’t care without GKO. Not like he once did for his soulmate.

* * *

Sixer ran in, interrupting the discussion. “Where the heck is GKO!?” Sixer shouted.

“At Dendy’s house. I teleported him there.” Masquerade answered. “Oh, speaking of which, I have a job offer for him-”

“You. Did. WHAT!?” Sixer screamed. Around her blue flames began to rise casting a flickering shadow that fell over the asker in question. The raging flames heated up the room, scaring the other characters as well. “Do you know  _ why  _ those three were sticking together!? Despite the fact that GKO was clearly angry with TKO!? It’s because their physical bodies are bound to each other as well as KO! Cob, if they’re too far away from each other, their bodies will start phasing between realities  _ so  _ _ much _ that soon there won’t BE a universe to protect! All because they all know about the 2.8 between dimension thanks to Holo-Jane!

“NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT GKO IS EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE DUE TO NOT ONLY BEING SEPARATED BUT ALSO TORTURED BY VENOMOUS’S CHAMBERS! AND YOU TELEPORTED HIM TO DENDY!?!”

Sixer glared at the asker. “We have no time for games right now. All of you. Stay. Put. That includes you, Masqueradenoir. Antics, keep an eye and make sure they. Don’t. Do. ANYTHING.”

The Goddess then made her way down the stairs, the blue fire burning the plants and leaving no smoke. “Okay. Okay…” She reassured herself and went into DKO’s room. Petals was pacing outside of the plant covered door. Sixer threw the door down the hall, and choked a bit. The Raymond with him was completely dismantled thanks to the frenzy of plants that GKO had created, and DKO’s body was passed out, red liquid around his mouth. “Shit. Shit! SHIT!” She ran over and slid on her knees, propelling her body over to the boy. She removed one of his wristbands, checking for a pulse. “No…no no no!”

She turned the boy onto his back and began to press on his chest.  _ Press Press Press _ . “ _ Oh Cecilia…you’re breaking my heart. You’re shaking my confidence daily… _ ” she sang as she pressed to the beat. She took a break from pressing his chest as she closed his nose and breathed into his mouth, trying to stimulate airflow. When he was still cold, she continued to press. “ _ Oh Cecilia…I’m down on my knees…I’m begging you please to come home… _ ” She didn’t sing the final part of the lyric, breathing again into the cold child’s mouth to try to get him back to consciousness. 

And t̶̢͇̲͉̺͎̍͊͗͆̏̉̌̅̈͊͆̓͝͝ḣ̶̗͕̙̟̘͙͚͔̭̤̟͕̑͌̂̽̅͛e̴̟̕n̴̢͖̝̟̟̪̝̰̤̦̩̤̳͔̼̍̌̈́͛̿̒̕͠͝͝ ̶͖̬͂̈́̒̒̂̆ẖ̷̨̢̟͉̣̼̙͖̲̱̅̿̇́͘͘ȩ̴̢̺̫͚̰̼̩͔̓͛͘͝ glitched. “Oh no…” Sixer grabbed up the child and held him to her chest. “TKO…” She realized with horror and ran to the edgy child’s room. He was slightly more conscious, but his glitches were more horrifying as he whimpered in seeming pain. Sixer huffed and grabbed the child from off of the floor. As she had both boys heads resting on her shoulders she readjusted them ơ̴̧͉͎̜̩̯͕͕̔̽͊́̌̇͗͜͠͠ͅņ̷̘͈̪̝̳̪͕͖̙̤̈́l̸̡̺͆̉͆̒̇̏̏́͘y̵̘̞̩̤̖͉̦͕̘̭̭͕͂̌̓͊̾͋͂͆ ̴̢̘̪̲̗͉̤̤̔͑̃̏̉̂͛͒̽͛͐̈̕̚ḟ̵̟̹͇͔͉̂͌̃̀̅̒͊̆͒̎̍̽̕o̵̡̪̣̦̭͉̮̖͈̰̰̲͚̓̈́͌́̈̑̅͛͝͝r̶̡̢̢͍͔̩̦̍̓̌̉̀͒̈̂̂̅̄ͅ ̷̢̢̼̲͓̦̣͔͕̫̝̄̈́̉͂̎̇̈́̓̆̍̍̅̆̇͘a̷̛̙̪̓̀̂͊͝n̴͙̱͍̳̥̘̓̅̿́̇̑̔̀͋̋̍̚o̶̧̝͚̹̬̻̟͕̳̤͋͊̎t̶̨̛̖͚̽͌̽̈́ḧ̸̖̲͓̮̘̹̬͈̖́̈̄͌̊̉͘͝ě̴̼̫̥̖͈̲̟̤͔̙̍̏r̸̰̪̋̀̂́̎͊̈̓̒ glitch to occur. 

“Oh Cob…oh boy…oh golly!” She faux cursed as she ran to carry the two back up. Then there was banging and screams from one of the cells. “WHO TELEPORTED T.CAROL HERE!?!? I can’t let her out because then she’ll want to hold ̶̧̩̻̬̱̖̳͈̪̖̟̹̬͓͊̓̋̊̋͒͗͐̽͆̚͘͝h̵͔̥͕̩̘͙̠̮̟̫̬̮̘͌͌͛̾̈́̈͆͑̾̎̅̎̕ḙ̴̢̨̛̟̤̖̼͎̤͔̮̲̰̑͆̆͆͠͠r̷̨̧̨̘̻̱͔̼̈͛̈́̎̈̉̒͊̈́̒̋̈͂͠ ̵̡̧̛̠̺̬̟̺͔͈̞͇̓̑͗̓͛̇̆̌̕͜͝͝s̵͇̳̙̩̳͈̪͓̰̙̬̗̖̬̬̾ö̷̢̧͙̪́̓̍͆̓̈́̚͝ns whose glitches would completely ruin her cell structure! Who caused all these messes?!”

She then blinked. She didn’t want to, but she needed to use her powers. The God Quill appeared before her. “History check. Who teleported T. Carol?”

In the air, it wrote a name: “Masqueradenoir.”

“Both of them?” Sixer’s face grew angry as she marched up the stairs. 

“YOU.” Sixer growled, still holding the children as she glared at Masqueradenoir. “MomFriendWarlock!” She called only to see him gone. “Where the fuck has he gone?! I got two children and an asker to deal with!”

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: *portals to GKO* “You aren’t getting near her, you overgrown weed lover!” *gets between him and the barrier* “Leave or I’ll make you leave.”**

GKO panted as his powers had another flare of strength. He fell on his knees as he clutched his temples and let out a shout, plants growing in a fre̵̪̖̰̎ņ̸̝̦̲̘̇̆̾̈́ͅzy. He couldn’t control it. After seeing Dendy in that room. He thought he would finally have a time of calm, only to see her die, body turning to a pile of green goop, and the rose creature was gone…He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t control himself.


	58. Mother Goose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the length is a song called "Little Bird"

“I don’t have time to deal with this…” Sixer ran out the nearest window, boys still in her arms as her body began to glow and change. Wings came from her arms as Sixer dropped the two into a pouch at her chest. Her neck elongated as she morphed into a very tall bird, with a long neck and flat beak. Upon her head was a bonnet. She spread her ginormous wings and let out a _HONK_. She quickly began waddling down the way, wings spread in warning to make sure nobody would get in her way.

“…What is that thing!?” Venomous cried.

“A goose,” Boxman answered. “One of the most terrifying animals I’ve ever met.”

Under her giant webbed foot, Sixer crushed a car, still honking and wings open as if she didn’t notice.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So...how about we play some card games to calm things down? Or maybe watch this ever looping video of the Henry Stickmin Distraction Dance playing on the screen right now?**

“Maybe we all need that right now! A time to calm down.” Foxtail took up the mantle. “We’re all adults here. How about a calm game of spoons?”

“Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor. (I’m not too sure we should play that.)” Rippy Roo protested.

“Foxtail the last time we played that game, Rippy Roo ended up with a broken nose.” Mr. Gar agreed.

Rippy covered her mouth. “Bor bor? (What the?) Bor bor bor borborbor bor borborbor bor bor. (I think the translator has finally kicked in.)”

“It will be nice to get no people complaining about not being able to understand you.” Greyman nodded in approval.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Venomous: Don't worry, bro. BBAN1 and I don't hate you. I'll have to ask Grande Fan, but I can at least give you a guarantee she will not permanently harm your body.**

“Oh, yes. That’s good to hear. Even though I’ve suffered to your hand before…Well, maybe not to you specifically, but I remember the butter fingers!”

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Enid? What’re you doing?**

Enid was surprised by the voice. “Gah! Following the kids. Making sure nothing bad happens.” She looked back to where Fink was.

* * *

“Daddy!” Darrel shouted as he ran in. “A goose completely destroyed me when I was heading back with the car!”

“This is why we don’t let any of us handle cars! Venomous is only one who is not cursed to constantly get into accidents whilst driving a car.”

“Boxman, it’s your turn.” Venomous mentioned.

“Yes, alright.”

* * *

**Alex Taylor: And K.O, you don’t have to shout at me. I just wanted to know the difference between twin siblings (identical and fraternal) and alter-egos, that’s all. I wasn’t sure if you know the difference, so I apologize for making you snap. And I’m also sorry for thinking that you and T.K.O are twin siblings. It was only a question, K.O. Please try not to yell at me when I ask or tell you something.**

KO knew he should’ve felt bad, and suddenly he felt a weight on his heart. He was confused. Why couldn’t he feel bad?

* * *

**Masquerade Noir was a ball of stress, because for once in his life he had the fear of God in him. He had just caused a huge mess that he had had no idea how to fix and also he had left a portal to his home dimension open this entire time, which could lead to his home region getting caught up in the upcoming battle which he still had no idea what they were fighting and also it was causing Pokemon to flood into this world which he hadn't intended at all. Also even though elsewhere she had said she wouldn't, he was genuinely worried that the boss or someone else would try to kill him. If that were to happen his connections to the ghost world would probably be very helpful.**

**Not that they wouldn’t be regardless.**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Well, Masqueradenoir, are you happy with the chaos you’ve caused?**

**Masqueradenoir: Clearly not! I fucked up super badly, and my plan to help Dendy backfired so horribly that I almost killed one of my favorite characters!**

**Grande Fan: What the whating is happening?!?!??!!?!???!???!?!?**

**Masqueradenoir: What’s happening is that I screwed up, isn’t that obvious?** **EFIL4NAMXOV: GKO! Are you alright! Do you know what’s going on?**

GKO let out a wail as his h̷͚̥͖̻͐̂̇̊e̴͉͕͍̹̽̓à̸͙d̷͇̹̻̂̌̏͜ ̶̻̗̟̣̊h̶̰̝͍̟̠̝̳̀̿̽͒́͛̓ủ̴̥̼͊̽̂̊͗͊r̷̫̓͋̽̚̚͠ţ̷̫̬̤͍̽̽̎̊̉̆̿ and he pressed his hands against his temples again.

**MomFriendWarlock: *send a text to Sixer* Im sorryyy I am dealing with the plant lover, be back soon!**

***turns back to GKO* Watch it twerp- *fire dances in my hand* I will burn you but I'll start by limiting your powers *the fire scorches his overgrowing plants***

GKO let out a shout ą̵̨̤̟̼̣̹̰̳̺͇͌̂͌̕͜s̸͈̻̘̦̺͇͌͜͠͝ ̸̨̨͓̺̦̜͈̬͉̳̦̖̬̣̟̝̑̔͗̓̓̑͛͠ͅh̵̟͉̮̘̤̱͚͈̩̰͖͐͒̅́̇̄̇̓͗̈́̕͜ḯ̴̛̮̇̉̍͐̎̋͒̏̓̅͗̂̾s̴̢̡̮͇͎̯̣̲̔̆̋̈̀̑͋̍̐͝ ̷̢̡̨͔̮̯̝͍͉̒̔͑̓̽̽̎̈́͒̒̕͝ͅp̷̧͔̫̯̩̔̃l̸̡̗͗̑̐̓̊͒̀͒̃̇͑̚ą̵̘͇̟̪͔͇̘̣̱͖̞̫̜̺̥̈̌̑̔͌̍͝n̴̨̛͕̫̭̝͊̎͌͛̍̎̀̔͛̌̎̚͠ͅt̵̨̡̢̠̦͙͎͈̞̋̾̽̈́̉̀̂͑́͠s̶̯͖̻̖̥͚̮͈̗̎̾́̽͐̾̈̈̕ͅ ̴̼̭͉̞̖̅g̵̦̬̩̑̎r̵̡̢̛̜̟̖͕͓̘̼͇̜̟̲̠̻͌̈́̆͋̋̉͋̒̈́̊̂͜͝ê̸̗͍̞͖͍̹̈́̂̈̒̉̚͝w̷͈̑̐̀ and were scorched only to try to regrow. He c̸̢̢̖̺̱̱̟̪̰̤̰̺͂̇̃͗̇͂͌ͅȯ̴̘̣͎̇̒͋̑̔̃̅ủ̷̢̪̘͓̪̩̬̲̳̭͉̯̱͇̟̅̒͘ļ̶̗̝̪̲̰̼̖͈̪̟͈̤̻̬̞̏́͆̾̉͝d̶͚͓̰̟̥̺̩̻̗͖͇͉̦̎̇̓̕͜͜͝ ̷̡̢̛̟̳̣͉̘̯̖̖͈͐̉̅̏̄̒̒̏͘͜͝h̵̡̖̜͈͙͎͙̖̗̗͙̲͓͍̲̉̎̔̀̓̽̋̃͊̽̈́̍͜͝͠e̷̗͕̣̖̘̭̬̓͋̊̐͊̃͑̅̽̉̋́̾͊͘a̴̢̻̫̭̼̙̠͆͆͛͠r̸̡̼̪̱͚̹͍̮͕̤̟̃̍͗̈̈́͛̏́͋́̄͝͝ ̸͙͓̩̞̱̹͈̗̝̌̓̏͊́͘͜͝h̷̝̗͇͉̪͖͚̖̙͍̝̹̣͍͖̐̔̎̿ḛ̴̰̣̬̘͒͛̔̇͊r̵̜̬̖̥̅̍̐̓̀̉͑̈̓̐͐̎̓͜͝͝͠. His ș̵̢̦͕͖̦͔͕̂͂͑̆̈́̑̂̈́̅̄́̕ǫ̷̡̡̨̧̢̛̱̱̤͍̼̪̫̜̲̻͇̮̱̞̞̝̠̤̗̟̩̺̗̲̱̥̰̮̯̺͈̠̮̭͓̗̽̔̂̎̐̔͐̂̋͂̆̂͒̊̑̑̓͂̊̍̆̆̈̏͛͒̄̌̍̈́͛̉͋̍̐̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅu̷̡̨̮̜̫̱̹̝̹̻̘̥̞̼̭͓̘̟̜̠͈͉͇͎̹̱̰̜̪̫̫͎̹͎̤̭͖̣̮̥̩̦̰͕̹̖͙̞̤͉͙̯̤̎̇̍̏͌̓̿͛̂̽͆̓͌̍̓̅̑̈́̊̏̄͋̂̊͐͒̓̉͐̈́̊̔̉́͐͋̐̆̕͘͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̴̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̦̫̟̺̫͓͉̥̹͓͔̜͎̠͖͈̜̣͖̪͕̭͎̣̹̲͓̦̣̪͖̝͕̲̱̟͚̮͕̹͖̰̒̂̃͊̐̎́͒̓̏̊̋̏͛̑̌̆͛͊̈́͒̈́̀̒̑̋̄͑̃̐̒̈́͌͗̂̂̄̾̔̿̌̋̃̀͌̄̕̚̕͜͝͝m̸̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͙̩̘̠͓͍̦̣̞̳̝̖̠͍̰̪̲̖̭̬͇̖̲̜̥̟͉̖̦̠̬̥̘̮̹̳̝̝̞͕̯̬̫̯̖̽̊̈́͐͐̒͛̇̓̉̏̄̉̽̓̄͒̍̓̓̈́̾̽̔̈́͐̂̾̒̿̆̌͋͑͂̍̽̂̽̈̋̏̔̔̅̂̄͂̔̓͒̌͒̾̇͒̈́̿͘̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̷̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̛̞̦̯̼͇̦̲͕͈̼͈̩̞̬̭̝͓̞̣̹̰͕̞̙͇͇̻̝͉̭͚̻̤̙͓͕̙̻̳̩͓̟̲͛̊̆̐̀́̈̈́̽͋̈̊̄̎̊̆̔͐͌̓̂̎̅̋͜͝ͅţ̸̛̦̦͚̫̫̟̱̥̹̤͙͉̠͇͙̥͙̰̞͙̝͋̎́̆̒͛͂͐̇̏̇̒̎̈́͊͗͗̒̿̌̊͂͗͌̓͛̿̔̔̈͂̊̏̉̈̔͛̈̆͗͊͑̎̐̒̔̌̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠e̶̢̢̳̺͙̖̠̥̫̟̞̖̦̘͓̯̤̪͓͈͍̜͕̬̱͕̱͎̘̻͇̬̪͎͊̉͐̓̈͑̔̿̊̑͋̋̈́̏͋̍̄̈͒̅̾̓̈̐̌͛͆̾͗̏̅͛̐͗͒͐̿̐̉͒̈̔̅̏̐͆̃͛͊̿̋̏͆̿̊̀̌͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ. “D-Dend…Dendy!” He shouted for her. Ț̷̛̿̎̍̉͐̑́̄͛͆͊̓̓͌͋̈́̓̕͘ę̵̢̟̙̬͈̥͎̲̬̘̫̣̫̘̬͔̱͈̈́̍͜a̷̛͈̣͛̃͗̊̏r̴̨̖̠̰͇̬̣͓̼̼̤͇̲̯͎̻̘̦͕͕̮̺͉̝͈̗̝̔̎̈͑̆̾͝ͅͅš̷̡̧̧̡̩̳̤̱̦͇̞̹̩̠̲̲̻̙̺͓̠͓͇͇̦̦͎̿̾̑̔̇̽̍̔̿͜ͅͅ welled up in his eyes. He needed his soulmatĕ̷͖͍̘̖͉͐̈́.

And this person was preventing him from getting near h̶̹̘̙͍̖͎̯̞̬͖͙̾͆̍́͑̍̌̈́̾͘ͅe̸̜͓͖͙͆̉̈́͝r̶̡̧̲͇̦̜͕͎̠͙͈͈̪̿̀͒̋̿̓̈͒̌̑̂̉̕͜͝. His body g̵̡̭̤̼̪̣͍̰͔̗͇̪͙̐̽͗̑̏̍͆̔̿̔̓̕ͅl̵͚̞̰̝̱͖̞̪̝̆̇̓̓̋̂̿̚̕͠͝í̵̛̺̅͊̋͒̑͐̊̑̓͒̍̎̐t̶̟͙̟͚̦̥̤̩̤̫̟͊̈́̄̿̑͛̅̍̈͌͜͝ͅc̵̫̬̟̮̿̋́͒͑h̶̡̜̺̟̑̊̽͋̓ͅe̵̞̥̭̪͈̣̊̏̎̈̋̑̃̎͊̓̂͌͋̄̽d̶̢̛̖̥̣̼̖̏́͋̒͊̂̂̒͗̑̋́͛̔̕͜ out more.

From over the horizon, a loud _HONK!_ was heard.

* * *

Inside her home, Dendy was panting. She was in bed, Sajak in her arms as she struggled to breath. She took another swig of her bitter medicine, when all of a sudden the ground shook and some of it went down her lung pipe. She coughed, but thankfully the medicine was taking effect and she didn’t cough out any flowers or blood.

But something that did come out during her coughing fit was a note…she questioned how it got there and looked it over. 

**Alex Taylor: Hey Dendy, I have a question. What’s the difference between twin siblings (identical and fraternal) and alter-egos? I asked K.O the same question but he told me to ask you. I don’t if he knows the difference. I also asked K.O if he and T.K.O are considered twins? He said they’re not, so I was wondering what the difference is between twin siblings (identical and fraternal) and alter-egos?**

“Oh, that is simple. Twins, both fraternal and identical come from when a mother is pregnant. Depending on if the fetus splits into two fetuses or if two eggs are fertilized by two sperm will determine wether or not you have identical or fraternal twins born. Meanwhile, alter-egos come from either creating an alternate version of yourself, or have a dissociation of something in your mind. Using T.K.O. and K.O. as examples, K.O. seems to exhibit his wants and needs he thinks are fit for a hero. Meanwhile, T.K.O. is a defense mechanism that K.O. rarely uses, and has more control over K.O.’s powers. I am not sure about G.K.O., however I suspect that he represents soulmate love or, since he presents as much older, he might represent…more adult love.”

* * *

Sixer arrived at the scene of GKO glitching out and dropped her pouch that held the other two boys on top of him. Sixer morphed back into her more comfortable form and began to rustle through the blankets to see their faces. 

GKO looked absolutely exhausted, as well as DKO. TKO was a different story. He had been aware during the glitches, and Sixer could tell by the jutting out lower lip of what was about to occur.

The scared boy began to cry, and shortly after, despite the exhaustion, the other two began to cry too expressing their pain and fear.

“Hey hey hey…” Her flames came back, but this time as a comforting warmth as she wrapped them in their own blankets and her arms. “Are you okay?” She asked as she pulled them into her lap.

The two younger boys shook their heads, still bawling. Those feelings…that pain…they were so scared. They were just little boys.

Sixer began to hum a sweet melody, hoping to calm them down.

“ _Little bird, little bird, fly through my window._

_Little bird, little bird, fly through my window._

_Little bird, little bird, fly through my window._

_Find molasses candy_ ”

Her body began to rock back and forth, creating a soothing rhythm.

“ _Through my window, my sugarlump_

_Fly through my window, my sugarlump_

_Find molasses candy_

“Any of you know a bird?”

“An…owl?” DKO asked, eyes still watery, and voice hoarse.

“What does an owl say?” Sixer smiled.

“Who who…who…” DKO rested his head against Sixer, being soothed by the rocking motion and the song.

“ _Owl, owl, fly through my window._

_Owl, owl, fly through my window._

_Owl, owl, fly through my window._

_Find molasses candy._

_Through my window, my sugarlump_

_Fly through my window my sugarlump_

_Find molasses candy_

“What about another bird?”

“Uh…Pterodactyl?” GKO tried.

“What sound does a pterodactyl make?”

“Uh-uh…it makes weird _squa!_ sounds.”

“ _Ptero-dactyl, fly through my window_

_Ptero-dactyl, fly through my window_

_Ptero-dactyl, fly through my window_

_Find molasses candy_

“ _Through my window, my sugarlump_

_Fly through my window, my sugarlump_

_Find molasses candy_

“TKO, do you know a bird?”

“Uh…what about that one that you were?”

“A goose.”

“Yeah.”

“What sound did it make?”

“Uh… _HONK!_ ” TKO imitated, causing the other two to laugh.

Sixer chuckled in her throat and kept singing.

“ _Go~ose, go~ose fly through my window_

_Go~ose, go~ose fly through my window_

_Go~ose, go~ose fly through my window_

_Find molasses candy_

“ _Through my window, my sugarlump_

_Fly through my window, my sugarlump_

_Find molasses candy_ ”

By the time Sixer was done singing, the three had managed to fall asleep. “Ah, the power of music…a potent thing…” She mused and wrapped them back up into a swaddle. “I’m going to need to turn into a Goose in order to carry these boys back…while I recharge in the meantime…” She turned to MomFriendWarlock. “Are we still going to have problems with these three? We’ve still got five days. I am not ready to play Camp Counselor for that long. Especially when I need to get back to the Convention Center and my OCs. But they all need someone to look after them…hmm…”

“I’m trying! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?”

“I want you to help me with the boys, but I know that you hate the boys. I don’t know! You’re the MomFriend and you’re rejecting them!”

“Okay, fair. I’ll do my best. What do they like?”

“I mean, I think what we should probably do is…you take care of my OCs? They kind of govern themselves, but they need someone to sometimes reign them in. Meanwhile I’ll be able to prepare them for…you know who.”

“Okay. I’ll do my best. Though, I’m not good with boys.”

“No, I mean, I take care of the boys. You deal with my OCs.”

* * *

Somehow, Boxman and Foxtail managed to convince everyone except the current askers to play Spoons, and now there was threat of a near bloody nose as the more aggressive players piled on top of one another for the utensils in question.

**Anticsareme: Ah, unrequited romance. And painful flowers. Pardon me as I go hunt the rose creature for…reasons.**

**Masqueradenoir: Don’t you touch a finger on one of Rosie’s petals! Rosie, return. We all still need to discuss a strategy.**


	59. Chapter 59

**EFIL4NAMXOV: What?!?! Goose?!?!? G-goose?!?!? What?!?!? What?!?!? What?!?**

“Yes, I transformed into a goose.” Sixer said plainly.

**Goose, what??!?!**

Sixer sighed. “MomFriend, are you going to be okay with the OCs?”

**Grande Fan: What the Goose?! How?!**

“…Okay, as a Goddess of the multiverse, I can shapeshift. Part of this is in order to blend in with the other people here and not freak them out. I can shapeshift into anything I so desire, which is why I shifted into a goose with a bonnet. Similar to ‘Mother Goose,’ who is a legend for nursery rhymes and is either a woman who owns a goose, a _witch_ who owns a goose, or a giant goose with a bonnet. As you can tell, I like the latter interpretation and transformation.” Sixer turned to MomFriendWarlock, “alright, I’m gonna go back with these boys, you have fun with my OCs.”

Suddenly, something hit the back of her head. “What the?” She picked up the item, seeing a blue ring. “Ah…geez…” she groaned with a crinkled nose, fury burning in her brown eyes.

She then noted a red glow in the bundle of blankets and Sixer sighed deeply. “Ugh. I thought I…oi vey.”

* * *

KO was not surprised as another note came out of the faucet for the sink. He looked over it with a frown.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: K.O., you can’t feel guilt or love or motivation or ANY kind of emotions without the other K.O.s. Dendy’s feeling better for now, but I’m not sure for how long.**

**This is why we wanted you to get back together with your other selves. They aren’t just K.O.’s in your mind, they’re facets of your personality.**

“Well, I seem to be feeling angry at you just fine!” He shot out a dark blue powerfist.

The sound of it hitting the wall made a loud enough noise for Enid to hear.

“KO …Is everything going okay?” Enid called.

“Were you spying on us?” Fink asked.

“I’m worried about KO”

  
“Does…does he have a turbo form too?”

“…! How, how did you know?”

“Boss had one once…”

“What do you mean, ‘had?’”

“Something happened that made Boss no longer have him. Which is great. Now he’s not as…monstrous.”

“…KO has one, but he’s currently…separated from them.”

“Separating made him more violent?”

“I think that’s what's going on.”

“I can hear you!” KO shouted and swung the door open.

“Oh uh-”

“Let’s just head back,” KO groaned.

* * *

Masqueradenoir and Anticsareme were watching the chaos of spoons go again when Masqueradenoir got the urge to call someone.

**Masqueradenoir: *calls Dante* you wouldn’t happen to have a green ring?**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Oh, sure, (sends the green ring)**

Just as Masqueradenoir was about to get the ring, a screen came on.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Isn’t anybody paying attention to the Henry Stickmin Distraction Dance on the screen?**

Rad glanced up at the screen with a quizzical look, seeing the cartoon dance a very strange and somewhat easy looking dance.

**Everybody dance!**

Rad nodded to the beat. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” He stood up and began to try to mimic the character on the screen and began to get the hang of it fairly quickly. “Hey, chief! C’mon!”

Mr. Gar gave Rad a disapproving look, which Rad challenged bac with a cocky look as he kept dancing. “C’mon. You want to.” Rad teased.

“You look ridiculous.” Mr. Gar told him.

Sixer was surprised by what was going on, looking as confused as Enid, Fink, and K.O. did when they all glanced in.

“Yes, well, at least this will give me time to set up what I need to.” Sixer mused. “I don’t doubt that K.O. and Enid wouldn’t mind joining their boss and Radicles in the dance. You four do tend to have that as one of your favorite past times. Even with no motivation, you can still feel joy.” Sixer thought outloud. With that being said, she hoisted the large blanket tote across her shoulder.

**Masqueradenoir: On the topic of strategy we need to determine all of our assets I have a small army of Pokemon which has been established for a while now also have 3 Lantern rings red blue and Star Sapphire gray man take a ring-**

Sixer grabbed Masqueradenoir and dragged him out of the room. “He’ll be with me for a while, you guys just enjoy great time together!” Sixer took the boys back with her and sat Masqueradenoir on his bottom, then let the boys drop, still huddled with their blankets. “Listen, right now I don’t know even if the invasion is going to occur while I’m here. But the biggest point is restabilizing the universe. The only way to do that is to have KO accept the other KOs. And I know just the way to do that. Team building exercises. A.k.a…LOW ROPES COURSE.”

“Will there be the Hot tub or the see saw?” Antics asked.

“I was just thinking of them doing ‘seasick,’ and ‘ninja.’ But I might as well set up the entire course. So I’ll intercept any questions for the next chapter and just focus on coaching them through the low ropes course. In the meantime, since MomFriendWarlock is with my OCs, Masqueradenoir should probably focus on the Ultra Wormhole. If anything comes out, just kick it back in and try to close the portal. Antics, I might need you to help with the team building exercises because we have an odd amount of characters here so I’m going to have to partner with someone.”

**Masqueradenoir: Antics, could you help me use some magic to fix the car**

“I literally ju- . … Y’know what? Fine. It’s fine. I can handle this.”


	60. Chapter 60

“Damn, where do I even recreate the Low Ropes Course here? I could create a portal to an area…but I don’t want to take them to my home or the ICC…I could create a pocket dimension…But that would just take up space in the multiverse…This universe already has so many bridges…” Sixer muttered to herself. She then let out a sigh as she heard a  _ shing _ of a weapon.

“Who are you!?” Shannon’s voice called.

Sixer turned on her heel, seeing the Boxmore siblings, ready to fight. “Oh…hello. I’m someone who…is here to introduce a temporary…team building course.”

“Huh?” 

“See, the thing is, Shannon and Darrell were able to capture a hero when they worked together. So…Boxman and Venomous hired me to set up a team building exercise area temporarily. They’re also wanting to see if they can work with heroes, to learn their weaknesses.” Sixer lied. “I just need to know a good place to set up an obstacle course esque thing. Usually it’s set up outside, but I don’t know if there’s a good area. Perhaps you could direct me to someplace?”

“That would explain why Daddy’s in that conference with all those heroes…” Darrell mused.

Raymond huffed. “I suppose we can find you some place.”

“Oh, thank you!”

The Boxbots showed Sixer the perfect place to set up a large course. “Ooo! Thank you so much! I’ll have this done in a jiffy.” She brought out her God Quill, it transforming from its base form into a double sided stylus. She began to describe the obstacles that she wanted to incorporate.

“First up…‘Seasick’ - A large, thick board that is…16’ X 16’. The place where it is balanced is…slightly off center to allow part of it to stay on the ground, and the other part is high in the air.” As she described it, the creation formed into exactly what she wanted. “Alright! …Now that I think about it, how many should I do?” She spun a number wheel that appeared. “5…Hmm…alright, which ones? I really want to do ‘Seasick.’ 

“Ooh! I could do ‘Rock Around the Clock,’ as that’s great team building. Oh, and ‘Ninja’ was my favorite when I was younger! I suppose I could do ‘Hot Tub,’ despite its awkwardness. I mean, it was the one that Antics mentioned… And ‘The River’ would be good for partners… Alright! I think that those are different enough, and I do have fond enough memories with them. Plus if Antics could remind me how to  _ actually _ do that, that would be fun!”

“She’s just talking to herself.” Darrell whispered.

“I HEARD THAT!” Sixer shouted. “Talking through my thought processes helps me actually slow down to think.” She explains. “You know, since this was inspired by Shannon and Darrell working together, how about you, the Boxmore family, join in too?”

The children looked to each other, slowly nodding to one another. “We’ll do it!” Raymond declared.

“Sweet!” Her phone then pinged. “Would you mind getting everyone here? Say it’s by order of Sixer.”

“I’ll do it.” Ernesto declared, holding Tulu in his hands. “Come along siblings!”

Sixer looked at her phone “ **boss we have a problem and I might need to give an Exposition dump to explain what it is.** ”

“Just close the wormhole. I’m busy with the Vexing bots and setting up the team building stuff”

“Voxmore**”

Sixer then looked at her phone messages, noting that she missed another. “ **So, how’s this gonna work, Six?** ”

“I’m gonna work with everyone, and hopefully make people work together and it’s gonna be great!” Sixer let out a breath. “I can do this. This was a ton of fun back at camp, and it’s gonna be a ton of fun here! But first, I gotta help a momma calm down.”

Sixer made her way downstairs to Venomous’s lab chambers, forming some sweet treats in her arms. Carol had at least calmed down to the point where her Turbonic form wasn’t attacking anything that was moving. “Hello, Ms. Kincaid.” Sixer greeted, opening the door.

  1. Carol glared at Sixer. “Are you another one of those askers?”



“No. In fact, I’m the one who’s trying to keep them in check.” Sixer sat down and offered some of the sweets. 

“What are these?”

“Macarons. Specifically I got some that mom sent me. When times got hard, my mom would send me some nice treats. She sent me some chocolate macarons, which are like oreos, but better. The cookie parts are nice and fluffy, and the filling is consistent in texture, but it’s not like they added flavoring to some other filling.” Sixer took out one and began to eat it. “It’s hard…having to be the strong one always. You really haven’t gotten a break, have you?”

“N…no.”

“Sometimes you need to put your foot down and focus on yourself. Listen, I’m doing some team building exercises with a lot of people. You know them. Maybe it’d be good to have this…team building exercise and reaffirm your bond with people. Do you want to join us?”

Carol heaved out a heavy breath. “That…sounds very nice, actually.”

“Carol.” Sixer placed a hand on the mother’s shoulder. “You are the best mother KO could ask for, and I want you to remember that, get it?”

Carol nodded, a glow of light transforming her back. “G-got it.” 

“Good.” Sixer patted her on the same shoulder. “Now, c’mon, I’m sure that some others might enjoy some macarons before getting down to do some team building!”

* * *

The Boxbots ran into the conference room. “Coach Boxdad! Coach Venomous! Guests.” Raymond called. “We have just received news that the team building exercise course has finished!”

Boxman raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Yes, in fact, the young woman in charge insisted that we bring everyone to it.”

Venomous sighed. “Alright. I’m sure we’ve all seen how powerful those…askers can be. And we’ve already seen that woman seemingly able to control fire fairly well. We should probably go if we value our lives.”

* * *

After leading Carol up to the team building course, Sixer quickly excused herself, saying there were some other people she needed to grab. Making her way back into the living area, She went to the bundle of blankets that was now trying to move. Sixer walked over and moved the blankets to reveal the three other KOs, who were now waking up from their power naps.

“Hey you three. You wanna join in on some team building?”

“Do we have to?” TKO groaned.

“Well, there are some very fun activities. There’s one that’s called ‘ninja-’”

“Sounds like something Enid would like.” DKO tilted his head. 

“Hmm…how about a rope swing? I’m sure there’s enough time to add that.”

“Rope swing sounds fun.” GKO smiled.

“More fun than something like ‘ninja.’” TKO agreed.

  
_ Oh, he is a little shit. I keep forgetting about that. _ Sixer hid a grimace. “Yeah, the rope swing, it’s not as big as some others but I think that you guys will enjoy it!”


	61. Low Ropes

Sixer walked in with the other KOs in tow. “Alright you three. I need you to stand with the rest of the group.”

“Are you sure?” DKO shifted his weight as TKO rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, she’s helped us a lot already.” GKO prompted, nudging the two in front of him.

Sixer frowned and scratched the back of her neck.

“What are _they_ doing here?” KO looked to Sixer.

Sixer looked back to him and let out a breath from her nose. “Well, a big part of what helped inspire this team building was not actually Shannon and Darrell, or even POINT’s old theme. This team building idea was designed for you in mind. Though I do think that it will help all of you.”

“So you want me to get back together with my other selves.” KO accused.

Sixer sighed heavily then knelt down to meet his eye level. “KO. I want you to try to work with everyone here. I mean, think about it. Everyone here has changed because of you. You’ve helped them a lot either indirectly or directly, but now it’s time that they help you.”

KO was a bit stunned by her words, which gave Sixer enough time to step back to address the group.

“Hang on.” Sixer was enveloped in a quick glow of light, and soon after, her dress was replaced with a green shirt that had bears of all kinds on it with the tagline “Embrace Diversity,” and Black basketball shorts. Her hair was now in a purple cap with a front white part that had a blue background, cursive writing and a strange rabbit creature which was brown, but it had tufts of yellow fluff on the tips of its ears and its lower body was covered in the same fluff. Around her, a white messenger bag with a thick blue strap hung onto her body, with parts of it bulging. “Ah, much better. Now then, we are going to start with one of these activities. These activities encourage communication and teamwork, so we’re all going to have to get along-”

Suddenly there’s a loud crashing noise. A very unpleasant person has arrived.

“Hello Antics.” Sixer greeted. “Are you done with the car?

“Hm. Well. I know nothing about cars. If you look at it right now, it’s just…a cart driven by mice. Sled-dog style.”

“Why?”

“We don’t fricken know.”

“Watch your language! Oh, wait, you did.”

“Let me put the sub- n-no that’s closed captioning-”

“That’s not what we’re doing right now!” A hint of fire licked at Sixer’s feet.

“Hmm…whatever you say.”  
  
“We’re doing Low Ropes.”

“Oh, Survival!”

“What do you mean survival?” Greyman asked.

“It’s just another name.” Sixer informed the alien. “Yeah, I’m going to be doing this with all of them.”

“Oh, willingly? That’s the only way a group this large survives it!”

“Uh, no, not necessarily willingly.”

“With a group this big!? Are you trying to kill them?”

“NO! I am not!”

“Well, then you’re going to need some help, pumpkin. How would you like an extra pair of _legs_ to help you out?”

“I mean…I know who I’m trying to help.”

“Oh, do tell?” A random drawing of an ear appeared on the lightbulb as it leaned in close.

“Well, I need to work with the KOs-”

“So they’re with you.”

“But I also need people who would mesh well with them. I was thinking about the heroes-”

“Why them?”

“Because, well…KO’s in a rough patch with the other KOs.”

“Tell me- tell me something. Do they like the other KOs?”

“Well, I don’t really know-”

“Is there any variation of the KOs they don’t want to see?”

“Well I mean- TKO but he-”

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. Don’t send them. You need some people who are used to working together. Who’s flesh aren’t easily broken. Who’s flesh is not flesh at all! BOXBOTS! You’re with her. I’ll deal with the rest of them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The destruction of this reality.”

“Psh, you’d fix it! Besides, when have I ever not gotten people to work together?”

“You _do_ have a clean track record.”

“That you know of.”

“Keep it that way.” Sixer turned to the group, now consisting of 10 children. KO, TKO, GKO, DKO, Darrell, Shannon, Jethro, Raymond, Ernesto, and Mikayla.

“WAIT! You call them all, SOMTHING-KO!? We have to find something better to call these children! What are their colors!?”

“Uh.” Sixer glanced at them. They each did have their own color. KO with red, TKO with purple, GKO was associated more with his hat though he did have a green scrunchie for his ponytail, and DKO had his blue eyes.

“Alright you small ones. As I am terrible with names, as you are with making them, I shall address you as such. You,” she pointed at GKO, “You are Sunspot!”

“S-sunspot? I don’t real-”

“AND YOU!” She pointed at DKO. “I want to call you: Draco! Cause I don’t know what your personality is.”

“Draco? That sounds really cool!” DKO smiled.

“EMO HEAVY METAL CHILD. I shall call you Sempiternal!”

“Sandpit turtle?” TKO asked.

“SEMPITERNAL!”

“Sandpit turtle?” 

“THIS. IS. SEMPITERNAL!”

“MY NAME IS TKO!” He shouted.

“Stop living in his shadow, and use your own name. Sempiternal is awesome, do you know what that means?”

“Oh, sempiternal?” He sounded out.

“IT MEANS MEANS ETERNAL! UNCHANGING! EVERLASTING!”

“Yeah! This stupid thing isn’t going to change me!” TKO shouted.

“Antics stop! You’re making it worse!” Sixer squaked.

“And you! You’re the original right!?” Antics pointed her heel, which extended to KO.

“Yes.” KO answered.

“OGKO.”

“That’s longer than my actual name.”

“You are the original gangster KO.”

“That’s even longer.”

“OGKO, Sempiternal, Sunspot, and Draco, because what is your personality?”

“I fancy myself a knight.” DKO answered.

“A knight? I might have to change that later.”

“Can you call us by those names?” TKO asked Sixer.

“No. They’re not your given names. When you’re older, you can change them.” Sixer answered.

“NOW!” She squatted terrifyingly to the rest of them. “You come with me. Except for you.” Antics pointed to Fink. “Sixer, you deal with the children!” And thus, Antics led the group of Mr. Gar, Enid, Rad, Carol, Professor Venomous, Boxman, Rippy Roo, Greyman, Foxtail, and Dynamite away.

“Okay. We’re going to start with something simple.”

“Rope Swing?” TKO asked.

“Later. We’re going to try ‘Seasick.’”

“Will we be on the ocean?” Darrell asked nervously.

“No. It’s just an exercise. Here are the rules: Everyone has to balance out the board and keep it balanced without it touching the ground. You are not allowed to jump on/off of it. You must be wearing shoes. No piling on top of one another. No one hangs off of the board.”

“Can we be exempt?” KO asked. “We don’t have shoes.”

Sixer glanced and saw that, indeed, none of the KOs wore shoes.

“I’m going to give you guys some really cool light up Sketchers.”

“What's a Sketchers?”

Sixer conjured up some light up shoes. “When you step, the lights will glow.”

“Woah!” DKO and KO gasped.

“Ha! That sounds dumb!” Fink teased.

Sixer heaved in a breath. “Fink, I do not tolerate teasing or bullying. Would you rather go to deal with Lightbulb with legs?”

A shudder went through the group. 

“I don’t want to hear anymore teasing. If that does occur, I will transfer you to the other group.” Sixer declared. “And if you tease anyone I _will_ hear it.”

“Really? How?” Shannon asked.

“I can hear Elodie giving a speech at POINT prep right now. I will say it to all of you villains. In her voice.”

“No!” 

“Yes. So do not test me. Now then. KOs, put the shoes on.”

The young children did so, velcrowing the straps on tightly.

“Now then, you all need to work together to see who needs to go on.”

Raymond stepped up and onto the platform. He went into the middle to balance the board. “Balanced!”

“Great start! But: _Everyone_ must balance the board.”

Raymond hummed. “Ernesto, you’re the closest in weight to me. Get up here.”

Ernesto’s voice did a gulp and he tried to get his round body up to the platform. “Raymond, I have stubby legs.”

“So how do you overcome that?” Sixer asked, looking at Shannon and Darrell.

“I have Extendo arms!” Darrell said. He his one arm loose. “Shannon, help me wrap my arm around him!”

“Uh…Oh! I see!” Shannon did so, tying her brother’s arm to itself.

Darrell reeled his arm back, dragging Ernesto into the air and throwing him into Raymond’s arms. The board rocked a bit, but soon settled as the robots steadied themselves.

“I SAID NO JUMPING!”

“That wasn’t jumping!”

Sixer held her knees, making sure she was not visibly trembling.

Fink hid a laugh, noticing the girl’s nervousness, but opted to stay quiet. She did not want to be with that lightbulb.

“Darrell, you’re still anchoring Ernesto!” KO realized out loud.

“Huh!?” Darrell noticed the board slowly, but surely going to hit the ground soon. “Shannon! We need to get up there! We can’t start over now!” The two boxmore children headed to opposite sides of the board and got up at the same time. “Whew!” Darrel sighed.

Shannon quickly untied Darrell with a flourish, and Ernesto began to spin a bit, like a marble. The younger siblings began to form a bit of a triangle, shifting weight to try to get Ernesto into the middle.

Mikayla was getting ready to get up to join her siblings to help when DKO tilted his head and noticed Jethro running into the board. Stepping away from the others in his group, DKO grabbed the bot and picked him up. He looked to Mikayla, who was now staring. 

“Would…we weigh the same?”

“Mikayla.”

“Uh. I’ll take that as a yes, I guess. I’ll go to the other side.” DKO jogged with the bot on his arms to the other side. “Ready?” He asked, getting the attention of the bots on board. Mikayla and DKO stepped in sync, with DKO placing Jethro down as they both got onto the board and made their way to the sides of the bots, beginning to shift weight as Jethro moved quickly in spurts as Ernesto was still rolling.

GKO, seeing this boldness, smiled slightly. “Hey, Raymond, I’m gonna get up behind you, kay?” He asked the bot.

The green bot looked to GKO, and reached out one of his hands. “Grab quick!” 

GKO did so, and he was quickly pulled to next to the bot, but now they were getting close to the edge as weight continued to shift, and three others were still not on the board.

“Fink!” Darrell called.

“I can’t believe you babies really did this!”

“Fink.” Sixer said once, looking at the were-rat.

Fink covered her mouth and shook her head.

Sixer gave Fink a glance she had only seen the boss give her, then Sixer looked back to the group. “Okay guys, who else needs to get on?”

Fink huffed and reached onto Darrell’s arm cannon. She quickly got on, and the entire board shifted quickly towards where she was climbing. She wormed her way to between Darrell and Ernesto, and only the two original KOs were left.

TKO huffed and looked to KO who glanced back at TKO.

The other KOs didn’t say a word.

“I AM JETHRO.”

KO frowned.

“I AM JETHRO.”

“Jethro, what are you talking about?”

“I AM JETHRO.”

“I mean…yeah, I guess they are family.”

“We can hear you, you know!” TKO shouted. “Let’s get this over with. KO, c’mon.”

KO looked tiredly at TKO but decided to go to the other side. TKO used his powers to get up on his own, while KO began to try to climb on.

“TKO! Counter weight him!” DKO shouted.

TKO landed as KO finally got on, and Ernesto finally stopped spinning and was in the middle. And everything was balanced.

While Sixer was having a breakthrough with her little ducklings, Antics was forcing the ones she was responsible for into a line to explain the odd hodgepodge of seemingly haphazard bungeecord strung about a hall. 

“Welcome you lot. This is the matrix!” Antics declared dramatically. No one looked impressed.

“Are we supposed to be impressed by this string mess?” Boxman grumbled. 

“I take it you’re a little shit who is never impressed?” Antics spoke dryly. Boxman opened his mouth to give some kind of sarcastic or scathing comment when Antics continued. 

“As I have said, this is the Matrix. You will have to work together to make it through here if you want to leave.”

“Buhbuhbuh?” Rippy asked. Suddenly, the door behind them closed. A locking sound could be heard. 

“Really? We just need to get through this? What a joke,” Venomous snarked. 

“I didn’t even tell you all the best part,” Antics said calmly. That didn’t stop Venomous approaching to get the idiotic activity over with. He unfortunately ran into a forcefield. 

Enid and Rad gasped in shock seeing the out of nowhere shield. Mr. Gar raised a brow and looked to the lightbulb for answers they undoubtedly had. 

“Fascinating. I had not noticed this earlier. Is it powered by your thoughts?” Greyman asked. Antics shrugged nonexistent shoulders.

“Not really. They follow the rules of the challenge. And since Mr. Snake man can’t be bothered with the rules, he failed to make it through the shield. As I was going to say, the best part of the challenge is that you must all hold hands as you go through.”

There was a wild assortment of complaints.

“Are you crazy-!”

“That will never work!”

“Oh we’re all going to die here!”

“Man, this sucks.”  
  


“BUHBUH?!”

“Ew. Human contact.”

“Such a peculiar shield.”

“What applications. This would make the evening news!”

“Uh, right.”

“So, everybody grab each other’s hands and let’s get through.”

Boxman looked at the lightbulb dryly. He then removed his chicken hand and handed it to Venomous. 

“Here. Hold that. I’ll go first.”

“I didn’t know you could remove your hand,” Antics commented, “And as much as I love a good loophole, I’m afraid that that won’t cut it for this activity.”

With a flourish of her ankle, the chicken hand reattached to Boxman. 

“Now everyone hold hands,” Antics sang. 

Enid and Rad immediately grabbed each other’s hands. Rad held his hand out to Mr. Gar who took it with confidence. Carol grabbed his free hand and his face began to turn a brilliant red. 

“Foxtail, c’mon. We’ve got to work together to get out of here,” Carol encouraged. Foxtail, looking a bit tired and weary, walked over to Carol. She took her hand more of necessity than anything else. 

“What a moment!” Greyman called out from his wheelchair, “How am I supposed to get through this?”

“Greyman, don’t you have faith in your teammates?”

“C’mon Greyman!” Dynamite Watkins began, dramatically pulling Greyman from his chair and into her arms. “We can do this.”

In a swift move, she stood next to Enid. The arm she had under Greyman grabbed his far hand in hers. As Greyman began to lose balance, Enid quickly reacted and awkwardly caught and began to balance him, grabbing his hand furthest from her. 

“Oh wow. This is going better than I thought. I guess I won’t need that stress butterscotch pie tonight. It’ll be reward butterscotch pie tonight.”

“Ugh. Let’s get this over with,” Boxman huffed, taking Venomous’s hand into his own. Venomous looked thoroughly disinterested but had no desire to be electrocuted once more. He looked at both ends of the chain. He knew Boxman wouldn’t touch another person without trying to inflict injury. So that left him to be the more mature of the villainous duo among heroes. He looked at Foxtail who had a strange expression of regret and loathing as she looked at him. Not to mention she was next to Carol and the less said there the better. On the other hand there was the blabber mouth of a news anchor carrying Greyman on the other side. 

He knew which one he would take. Firmly grasping her hand, he was prepared to complete the silly challenge. 

“How lovely. Venomous you might want to loosen the rigamortis grip on Watkins but I digress. Let’s begin shall we?” Antics said with glee. 

Boxman led the group through the barrier. Their hands getting awkward and sweaty and rather unpleasant to hold. He got low to the ground in what should have been an easy in. He did not take into account Greyman who was being carried by Watkins and Enid though. When he touched the cord with his head, he yelped in pain and surprise. 

“Oh, someone hit the lazer… Back to the beginning!” Antics chirped. 

“Wait what?” Boxman said. With a tap of the high heeled foot, the group was at the beginning of the matrix once more, still hand in hand. 

Sixer went along to the next activity, grateful that TKO immediately took notice of it. “This is something a bit more fun. This is called, ‘The Wall.’”

“Certainly looks like one.” KO commented.

“Yup. Straightforward, you all just need to find a way to get over it. I would say to the other side, but then you’d all just step to the side. You all need to get over it.” Sixer repeated.

“You said that already.” Fink chided, tail twitching.

“That means you were listening. The best way to get over it is usually finding a group of people in a certain order.” Sixer smiled. “Now, let’s start.”

“I’ll go!” TKO announced. He felt energy around his feet and zipped up to the top. “Hey, there’s a ladder here?”

“Only to get down.” Sixer explained.

“Ha! Well, I got up first!” TKO taunted and slid down the ladder.

Fink reached into her pocket, taking out a glorb and putting it into her collar. “You aren’t the only one with powers like those!” She jeered and flew up and over the Wall. She smirked at him.

“I still got up first.” TKO looked down his nose at her.

The boxbots were used to this energy. Competition. They would be able to prove themselves individually. 

Mikayla ran up the wall like the lizard she was inspired by.

Shannon followed, turning her legs into a spring to jump over the Wall. 

Ernesto began to charge in his ball form and Raymond jumped onto his older brother to get enough force to get over.

Darrell, fancied himself more clever. Using a lasso to tie to one of the parts of the wall on its corners he began to walk up the wall like a mountain climber, and get to the other side unscathed.

Ernesto finally let loose, going upwards as if he were Sonic and landing with a loud _THUD!_ “Oh! Are you guys alright?” Sixer asked.

“I AM JETHRO.”

The three other KOs looked to the bot. He couldn’t get up on his own. KO picked him up and DKO hummed. “We could all get up there…GKO, have KO on your shoulders.”

GKO looked to KO who shrugged and decided to go along with it. GKO grabbed KO and quickly walked backwards into the wall, hitting both their heads. “SORREY!” GKO cried out.

“It’s okay…” KO said, and this time…he meant it. He felt his heart as he said those words.   
  


“Now GKO, step on me.” DKO told him.

“What?”

“Do it!” DKO said, now on his hands and knees.

GKO grimaced and stepped on his back.

DKO steeled himself and KO quickly let go of Jethro, who was caught by Darrell and Shannon.

KO then grabbed GKO and helped him get his arms onto the ledge. “DKO, grab my ankle!” GKO told him.

DKO did so and GKO flipped as he hoisted himself and DKO over the wall, with KO following after.

“And we’re walking! Pick up the pace, you survived the matrix” Antics announced as she ignored the smoking and singed bodies of the participants behind her. Their angry and heated glares did nothing to her. “Since you all seemed to take a lot longer than expected, I think we should backpedal to something simpler.” Before her a bungee cord web? Only two dimensional, not the three dimensional tunnel they dealt with prior. “THIS is the Spider Web.”

“Oh, let me guess,” Boxman began. “It’s the exact same thing!? HAND HOLDING!?”

“Do you like hand holding?” Antics inquired.

Venomous pointed to Boxman. “He’d rather get into a fight with Kindergartners.”

“I want to punch a kindergartner! Let me at them!” Boxman agreed.

“Well, since you hate hand holding according to your love of punching children, you don’t need to worry! There is no hand holding required with this. It’s simple, really. This spider web has many holes. If you were bugs, you would fly between the holes. So that’s what you’re going to do now.”

“So we have to go through all of the holes?” Greyman asked incredulously.

“Not at all! My…unwalking alien.” Antics turned. “Is it okay to say ‘crippled about this guy?” Antics asked the audience. “What? Only, if I’m a villain? Okay. My crippled alien! It’s much more simple than that. You just have to go through ONE of these many holes.”

“Well, this’ll be a breeze.” Enid dryly states. Quick as a flick, she darted through one of the large and low to the ground opening. “Just follow me guys, we’ll be out of here in no time. Huh?” She turned to see the hole.

The group stared at the hole that Enid had just gone through, now filled with a thick spider web that no one could be able to get through.

“Y’know, maybe we should work on your listening skills? You don’t seem to really know how to use your ears,” Antics commented.

“What the heck just happened?” Rad asked in a loud and somewhat accusatory tone. 

“Well, this is a Spider Web. And Spiders don’t like when food gets away so… I may have gotten some of Venomous’s notes to genetically enhance them to close the openings in the web once someone has gone through,” Antics answered nonchalantly.

“Excuse me you did what?!” Venomous yelled. 

“What? I _may_ have. The point remains that the goal of this exercise is that everyone goes through their own hole. Enid went first so she’s good. Good luck figuring this out you guys.”

“Huh. Is that all? Leave this to me,” Rad exclaimed confidently. He lifted his pointer finger into the air, taking on a familiar glow. Greyman and Carol were lifted off of the ground and slid through higher holes that were available.

“Very nice. But a power doing all the work from one person does not team building encourage. So… CHINESE FINGER TRAP TIME!”

“A what?” Rad asked. A crackle of lightning emerged from the bulb and something solid began to take form. Something small and seemingly harmless. It shot at Rad, more specifically his left pointer finger, then stretched and locked with his right. “HUH?!”

“There. Now let the team building commence!” 

“Wait, how do I get this thing off of me!” Rad cried out, pulling as hard as he could against the finger trap.

“We could always cut them off,” Boxman suggested. 

“Oh no please don’t,” Rad whimpered as he slid behind Mr. Gar to protect his fingers. 

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out,” Carol called from the other side.

“I can certainly leap through that high spot,” Dynamite Watkins spoke confidently. Without discussion, she leapt through the air, diving at the hole she had pointed out. Sadly, she didn’t tuck her foot in well enough and got it caught on the spider web. Her foot was hooked to the material and she found herself dangling upside down from the spot. 

“Well, this is embarrassing. I’m glad this isn’t making it to the evening news,” she spoke ratherly softly in embarrassment. 

“This is going on social media,” Venomous casually stated as he took a picture of the foolish looking heroic anchor woman. 

“Ah. That’s not good,” Antics stated.

“What’s not good,” Foxtail inquired. 

“I didn’t think anyone of you would be foolish enough to actually touch one of those considering you all just went through the matrix. Maybe I should have had a different warning system and not let anyone through until I fully explained. Oh well. Long story short, we’re going to be in a sticky situation. Or well, you guys are.”

Just then a giant spider emerged from the shadows and onto the web.

Greyman screamed in horror of the large arachnid approaching his fellow hero. The spider looked at Dynamite Watkins with great interest as it approached her foot. Enid readied an attack on the beast, only to see it release Watkins from the web. 

“Oh look. It looks like it doesn’t matter that we touch the web,” Boxman taunted. 

“Wait for it,” Antics responded. 

The spider jumped to the edges of the web and undid the web, letting the material drop to the floor. The spider then scuttled just beyond where Enid, Carol and Greyman were standing and began to craft a new web. One that looked suspiciously made out of more bungee cord material...

“Are you seriously testing me right now!?” the spider raged in a boston accent. “I gotta make another one of these and you think it means nothing you chicken handed ingrate? I work my butt off for this and you are cracking wise about it? You’re lucky I don’t do poultry or you would be dinner.”

“Thanks for not eating him. I would hate to have to revive him or any of them from that.”

“They get caught in my web again and they will be dinner. I still gotta eat.”

“Well, you guys heard the spider. Teamwork makes the dream work, and get caught in the web and you’ll be dinner.”

“Oh please this is ridiculous.” Venomous hissed. “You were made from my research. I know how you were made. I know how to make you harmless.”

“Is it wrong to be rooting for a villain?” Enid asked in a hushed tone to Rad.

“Dunno. Subjective? I mean, none of us want to be here and if it gets us out of here without hurting anyone, is there really a problem with it?”

“Oh wow that was deep.”

“I know. I think some of my dad’s nerd side is coming out.”

“Excuse me. You ain’t my dad. Nor my mam. I ain’t gotta listen to you viper breath.”

“Ah. I see there is going to be an attempt at a side quest before you guys work on this,” Antics said with clear amusement in their tone.

The sound of crunching popcorn can be heard coming from the bulb. Confused and horrified looks come from all but Venomous and the spider. 

“This is gonna be good.”

Sixer had never done this activity before, and glanced over the rules. “Oh boy…I’ve never done this one before…” She whispered. She turned to the group as they got there. “Welcome to the Blind Maze.”

“The what!?” TKO immediately cut in.

“This is the Blind Maze. This maze is all about trusting one another. When you go in, you will be unable to speak or see. You will also be teleported randomly into the maze, but don’t worry! Everyone will have a rope to hold onto that connects the paths.. Your goal is to get everyone out of the maze, and be able to account for everyone. Once you can confirm that everyone is there, you’ll be able to see and speak again. Are you guys ready?”

There was silence.

“C’mon guys. It’s just a maze, and you’ll still have other senses to get you through. This thing doesn’t have anything on you! It’s not like you’re afraid of it, right?” Sixer asked.

“AFRAID!?” TKO and Fink took that as a challenge. “We’re all ready!”

“Okay…” Sixer snapped her fingers and like that, everyone was in the maze.

DKO was suddenly alone and in nothingness. It wasn’t black, no, but it was something that just covered his vision and yet not. He reached out around him and did a slow spin. He was at a crossroads of 4. He couldn’t do much to find direction as he opened his mouth and couldn’t feel his vocal chords in his throat. No vibration. He gulped and felt an uneasy shiver down his spine. Despite how nice this woman seemed, this was bodily horror he had never wanted to experience.

DKO reached out to the rope and gripped it tightly. He began to follow it, one hand gripping in front of the other he felt his eyes blink. So he still had them… He felt himself bump into another person. It was their chest, and fleshy. He tried to greet GKO, but found he still had no voice. He heard GKO tap something away from DKO’s body. It was metallic sounding, so GKO must’ve been with a bot. GKO pushed DKO back to where he was from a bit, and the bot soon gripped the two by their wrists. Leading the two back to where DKO once was, it made a left where DKO had gone straight and soon, DKO felt the walls around them no longer there.

He heard GKO pat Raymond, then felt GKO’s callused hands on his cheeks. Giving two pats as if to confirm, GKO then let go of DKO.

The two heard Raymond go back into the maze. They still couldn’t talk, but GKO tried to communicate by grabbing DKO’s wrist. He began to draw letter shapes into DKO’s palm, probably something to just pass the time as they waited for the rest of the people to get out. 

“S-O” then there was a pause. DKO felt three lines soon appear after the gap of time. “H-O-M.” DKO blinked a bit, shaking his head. “7-O-N-9.” DKO took his hand out of GKO’s grip, shaking it a bit. The tracing on his palm felt weird. He grabbed GKO’s hands and placed them against his cheeks, shaking his head so GKO could feel it.

GKO frowned and did the same to DKO, who began to silently laugh, GKO joining in shortly after.

They heard clanking footsteps coming closer, with other bots coming out easily. GKO reached out to their bodies, marking who had come out by shapes he was familiar with. He knew Shannon and Darrell had energy cores, so once he had found them he reached out to the next bot. Mikayla quickly went to be “pet” by the teenager, running into his back. This made GKO have to turn around. He then heard some noises coming from the bots, distinct notes coming from their metals as they tapped one another. 5 unique tones, meaning one was missing. He blinked and felt something furry trip over him, which was probably Fink from the reaction of pushing and quickly getting away.

Just then there was an explosion heard from the maze, followed by clanging sounds from above. It sounded as if something landed back into the maze. TKO and KO! They were still inside!

GKO reached for a metallic hand, feeling it as weirdly human shaped. GKO then grabbed onto the rope and began to shake it, trying to see where vibrations would come from. He had no leads, but he still held onto the rope. Shannon still hand in hand, he dragged her back into the maze to find the missing boys. 

Meanwhile, TKO had a tight grip on KO’s wrist, trying to persuade the boy to move when he felt another metallic arm grab him. The emo child reeled back and unleashed another powerfist. Were they always so tiring to create? By the sound of the explosion, he must have hit his target.

TKO was slightly thankful for the shoes that he was forced to wear. Scraps of metal underneath him threatened to stab into any unprotected foot. He gave a tug to drag KO along. TKO held onto the rope and noticed it wiggling. He stomped his foot in response, wondering what was tugging the rope. He felt something fleshy feel the back of his hand. TKO stopped himself from using his power fist. After all, it wasn’t a bot. He began to be led back as well, in a chain as KO followed the group.

Once they all made it out, TKO felt something feel his wristband, then move to his other arm that was still holding KO. 

There were now 6 distinct notes that rang again, and TKO blinked. Those notes kind of made a melody.

Once Sixer saw GKO nodding, she smiled and snapped her fingers.

KO kind of took in a bit of a gasping breath.

“Quit being a baby, she didn’t take our lungs.” TKO chided, eyes closed.

“WE CAN SPEAK AGAIN!” Darrell cheered

Fink hugged her brother. “Darrell, I’ll never tell you to shut up again!”

“How did you even do that?” Ernesto questioned.

Sixer smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. If we’re ready, we can walk to the next section.”

Venomous looked exhausted and near disheveled from the disaster that was the incident he would never speak of again. He was not alone in the thought as the web had been failed at more often than any of them were willing to admit. They never were going to look at spiders or their webs the same way again. 

“You guys all kind of suck at this team building thing don’t you?”

No one agreed with the carefree lightbulb. They just assumed Antics was out to kill them under the guise of what should have been “team building” exercises. Their glares should have made that clear.

“Nonetheless, I have the perfect team building exercise for you all this time. No big teams. Instead, let’s start smaller. I will pick pairs at random for this event. The first pair will be… Rippy Roo and Dynamite Watkins!”

With a kick of her legs, a beige bandana appeared in Dynamite Watkins’ hands. Rippy approached the fellow hero, a bit curious as to what they would be doing with a bandana. 

“Second pair will be…” a stomp of the leg, “Carol and Radicles!”

A bright red bandana went to Rad and he went to Carol.

“Third pair will be…” A strange jump in the air, “Enid and Greyman!”

A bright neon green bandana went to Enid. Enid approached her former POINT teacher and gave an awkward smile.

“We got this,” she said.

“I trust you my girl,” Greyman responded. 

“Fourth pair,” Another kick, “Foxtail and Boxman.”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING!” Boxman yelled in indignant anger. Foxtail raised a brow and didn’t move any closer when she saw a purple bandana appear in Boxman’s hands. 

“That just leaves Venomous and Mr. Gar for the last pair.”

There was a silence in the group. It grew steadily uncomfortable with implications that Carol’s ex was now paired to work on some survival exercise with her current significant other. Even though Venomous was no longer interested in Carol, there was something unsettling about working with the man who had taken the fall for his death.

“So, this lovely activity,” Antics continued without even acknowledging the mood, “Is called ‘the River’. It’s a simple enough challenge. One of you will be blindfolded. One of you will not. No you cannot hand off your blindfold Boxman.”

Boxman grumbled something quiet and incoherent but no doubt had many curses. 

“It’s really simple. Just guide the blindfolded individual over some rocks. Easy peasy,” Antics said as she showed them a stone path that was mere inches off the ground. It looked harmless. No one trusted it. At all. 

“What is the catch?” Greyman asked. 

“No catch. You just guide your blinded partner over the rock path. If they fall off, they will go back to the beginning and start again. Just like the prior exercises.” 

“Sounds riveting. What do you say Rippy? Should we go first?” Dynamite Watkins asked. 

“Buhbuh!” Rippy responded in affirmation. 

“Oh come on, everyone put on your blindfolds if you were given them. Have to keep this fair now don’t we?” Antics commented. 

Enid and Dynamite Watkins didn’t waste time in putting the bandanas on, fully trusting their partners. Rad, his fingers still contained by the Chinese finger trap, let Carol tie his bandana over his eyes. Boxman looked at Foxtail in disdain and Mr. Gar looked slightly worried. 

“It’s okay Eugene. I’ll be watching out for you,” Carol spoke up to comfort him. 

Venomous rolled his eyes at the moment as Mr. Gar blushed. 

“Do not touch me you hero scum. I don’t like you!”

“You need to put on the bandana,” Foxtail argued. 

“I don’t need help from the likes of you!”

“You can’t even tie it with that chicken hand of yours.”

“How dare you-”

“Boxman. Just let me do it,” Venomous interrupted. Boxman grumbled and approached the fellow villain. Venomous was quick with his work, securing the bandana easily. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Venomous huffed. 

If Antics had a face, an evil smile would have come to her face. Something truly villainous. 

“Now that everyone’s ready. Let’s face _The River_.”

The adults who could see jumped in horror seeing the small and unassuming rocks rearrange and separate into more daunting spreads, while the ground surrounding them lowered. A roaring river began to rush past the rocks creating the namesake of the challenge. 

“I believe Rippy Roo and Dynamite Watkins were up first? Show everyone how it’s done ladies!”

“Buhbuhbuh buhbuh buh,” Rippy said weakly.

“It’s alright. I figured that the challenge would be something more than what we saw. I trust you!”

“Buh?”

“Of course I understand you. I need to in order to be a good reporter!”

“Buh!” 

“Alright. Huah!”

“Huh. Looks like they’re a good match. Interesting. Look alive guiders. This is what I want to see.”

In record time, Rippy and Dynamite Watkins made it across unscathed. 

“Who wants to go next? Greyman?”

“Of course. Enid, are you ready?”

“Uh huh.”

“The first stone is a foot and a half in front of you,” he began. Enid stretched her leg out cautiously to get used to the distance she couldn’t judge with her eyes. It took a bit longer, and a few near slips, but they also made it across. Also in far better condition than when they completed the prior challenges. 

“Lovely. Absolutely lovely. Who wants to go next?”

“Hey. Why don’t we?” Rad asked, sounding as confident as he could. 

“Sure kiddo. Let’s do this.”

The two went to the starting line with fire in their forms. 

“One big step to the left!” Carol called out. Rad attempted the step, thrown slightly off balance from not being able to get his hands apart. 

“Good. Now a medium step forward.” Rad followed her orders as well as he could. 

“Another one.” He made the next stone. “Now another tiny step forward.”

Rad took a small step, a slightly too small and fell into the wild rapids.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-!”

“Well no run is perfect,” Antics commented as Boxman cackled at the suffering cry of a young hero.

It did become a fairly successful run. Although, with his hands still bound, he did have an unfortunate fall into the rapids. He was soaked but relatively fine by the time he finished. 

“Fabulous. Boxman and Foxtail.”

“I refuse!” Boxman hissed. 

“Listen here you little-”

“Don’t bring my size into this!”

“Ugh. Let’s get this over with,” Venomous stated dryly. He grabbed Mr. Gar’s wrist and dragged him to the starting point. 

“Take a step a meter in length in front of you thirty five degrees to the right.”

Mr. Gar took a tentative step at the length he assumed was a meter. Just before he lowered his foot he heard Carol call out, “A little more Eugene!”

“Would you not interrupt me,” Venomous growled. “I want to get out of here. Do you think I would jeopardize that to make him soaked?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you. You didn’t say anything when he was about to fall in.”

“He wasn’t about to fall in. I was going to correct him too,” Venomous snapped back. “So get off your high horse.”

“I am not on a high horse!” Carol defended. 

“Ah, arguments between a hero and a villain. It warms the cockles of my heart,” Boxman said with glee as Carol and Venomous continued to bicker.

“It is enjoyable isn’t it? Not why we’re here though, so…” Antics spun around and clicked her heels together and Carol’s mouth was zipped shut. “Sorry Ms. Carol, but you’ve finished your challenge and Mr. Gar is not your partner.”

“Thank you,” Venomous said dryly. There was a tension in the air from the silencing of Carol. Her expression was clear, but no sound could she muster. 

“Take a half meter step forward… No a larger step than that,” Venomous commented in slight annoyance. “Just assume all your steps are too short, _El-bow_.”

“Hey! His name is Mr. Gar!” Enid called out. 

“Yeah! He doesn’t go by El-bow anymore!” Rad added. 

“Don’t make me mute you two as well,” Antics drawled. The two went quiet as Venomous continued, surprisingly a good leader in guiding his blindfolded partner. He was ostracized by the heroes but he didn’t care. He was far more focused on the last pair going through. Foxtail leading Boxman would be difficult. And he knew that it would have nothing to do with his once friend and hero. 

“You ready Villain?” Foxtail asked in her gruff military manner.

“Don’t tell me what to do you hero scum. I’m my own man and your enemy!” Boxman declared. Venomous’s eye twitched. Yep. This was only going to end so well.

“Take a large step to the left, followed by a small step forward,” Foxtail barked. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you! I bet that you are just trying to get me to fall in. Well I won’t fall for it!” Boxman declared as he took a step to the right. His foot made no contact with the stone and he fell into the roaring rapids. 

“You Mother f-” his head was submerged in the water and he was deposited back on the starting point. “I will never trust you!” Boxman roared. 

Around the same area the chaos was going down, Sixer had led her group over to a long sandpit. “Ooh! This was one of my favorites when I was younger.” Sixer cheered. “It’s called ‘ninja.’”

“Still sounds like something Enid would like more than me.” TKO called out.

“Well, you haven’t heard the rules yet.” Sixer cleared her throat. “You are each given a log of wood. You have to keep one of your limbs on the wood at all times, otherwise…” She threw in a piece of the wood, which sank quickly.

“What if one of us falls in?” Ernesto asked.

Sixer allowed herself to fall in, the moment her full weight hit the sand, she was transported back to the beginning. “I made proper safety precautions.” She explained. 

“What stops us from sinking?” Shannon asked.

“My magic.” Sixer answered simply.

“Is it asker magic or-”

“Who wants to do the activity?”

“Is that the other group over there?” Fink asked.

“Yes, but they can’t hear you. If they’re done by the time we’re done (which should not occur) we can say passing greetings.” Sixer told them. “But to do that, you have to complete this next team building activity.”

Fink nodded, and soon everyone had a board form in their hands. “Alight, keep in mind, you can’t let your limbs leave the wood unless they sink!”

The characters looked to their boards then to each other. “Fink, you go first.” Shannon volunteered.

“What!? Me!?”

“Sure, that way you can see the adults better.”

Fink was about to make another comment, then she thought about it. “That’s actually a good idea, thanks Shannon!” Fink placed the board down, keeping her hands on it as she began to walk to the edge of it. “I’m gonna need another board!” She called.

“Ooh! Use mine!” Darrell stepped onto Fink’s board and held his out to her. Fink took it, placing it in front of her and beginning to climb to the next one. Darrell, noticing that Fink was leaving behind the other piece of wood, got onto it. “Oh, it’s like making a chain!” Darrell realized. “We have to follow each other!” 

TKO snorted.

“I’ll go next!” DKO declared, and gave his piece of wood to pass up. 

“Sweet! Here ya go, Fink!” Darrell offered.

“Heh, thanks mama’s boy.” Fink teased.

DKO frowned, but got into the challenge. It was him trying to think his mother knew best that got him into this mess. He couldn’t tell, but all the other KOs frowned as well at the insult. 

Raymond, not wanting to be outclassed by a hero of all people, went next, so generously offering his board to the hero in question as they all began to walk the thin line. That was until Raymond stepped off of his board and it sunk into the sand below. 

“RAYMOND!” Shannon shouted. Had Raymond not had both his feet on the new board he would’ve fell. “Ugh, great.” Shannon pressed her board into the sand and began to follow her brother. “This is to make sure you don’t mess up again.”

Mikayla’s tail flicked and she began to follow her sister, her piece of wood on her back. 

“Mikayla, wait just one second.” Ernesto told her. Ernesto replaced the piece of wood with Jethro, grabbing up their other pieces of wood. “There, now you can get both across. Shannon, please pass these wood pieces up to Fink.”

“Good thinking Ernesto!” DKO praised. 

If robots could blush, Ernesto would be. Despite DKO being a child and hero, the praise was a rare treat that many of the Boxmore children were not allowed to enjoy.

Shannon passed the wood pieces up, letting Fink crawl on all fours across the wood pieces. As Darrell was trying to follow, Fink’s foot left the in between wood piece, which sunk with a _plop_. Darrell quickly shifted his weight back, knocking into DKO and making Sixer cringe as there was a near domino effect. “Are you guys okay?” She asked.

DKO gave a thumbs up, and the robots got back to balancing. Sixer let out a breath and smiled.

GKO stepped up, handing his piece of wood to the bots and preparing to step on by placing his hand behind the large grape robot.

TKO nudged KO and nodded to the group. KO was acting more surly, and frowned with a sigh. TKO nudged him again with a bit more force and KO stepped up to behind GKO. The boys passed up their pieces of wood and prepared to do the same as GKO was doing, letting their arms also be on the board in a similar fashion to Fink, albeit the only one that seemed to be able to pull it off was KO, though that might’ve been because he was a were-puppy and the others were still human.

As they seemed to be balancing, Fink paled. “We uh…need more wood!” TKO looked to back where he was.

“KO, scooch up. I need room.”

KO winced and looked ahead of him. 

“Just stand up and quit acting like a baby!” He shouted.

Sixer’s eyebrows went closer together, a crease of worry showing above her nose.

Still, KO stood up and inched closer to where GKO was, who then stood up as well. TKO pressed one of his hands against the wood as he got his feet onto the wood in front of him. He then passed the wood up to KO, who began passing it up passed GKO. 

Sixer relaxed. It seemed that they really did have this.

It seemed to be going well following the same procedure a few times, until DKO sneezed. They were nearly there but there was a domino effect. Not everyone fell in, but TKO was pushed off balance. 

He tried to grab on to KO’s jacket, only for KO to glance and see what the hold up was on TKO’s end.

TKO lost balance, falling backwards and bracing for impact- only to find himself at the starting line.

“Oh no…” GKO mumbled as the people ahead began to get off of the wood. “Guys! TKO’s getting left behind!” He shouted. The bots wondered what they could do, and thankfully, all the wood had at least one limb on them so none were sinking in.

KO frowned. He really wanted this over with. Working with villains? His other selves that he knew he was better without? He was able to play the games, follow the rules, but he really disliked this. Still, he didn’t want to have to do this all over again. “I got it! When wood’s not being used, you can toss them to GKO, and we can work around each other so that GKO can get TKO.”

TKO felt a snarl form on his lips. KO was selling out GKO, not even mentioning that he was the closest to KO! GKO would have to go around KO in order to go back and grab him. But everyone seemed to agree with KO. Perfect, little, happy-go-lucky, heroic, nothing-goes-wrong-for-me, KO.

GKO lifted KO over himself and grabbed the wood that KO was originally on. KO then grabbed wood as he went, tossing them back to GKO. GKO seemed to have little trouble catching them until the last one. It hit GKO in the nose and some of the wood planks slipped from GKO’s grasp and sunk.

Sixer’s eyes widened and she ran in to stop the procedure, only to be stopped by her own forces. Not the God Quill, not her OCs. Despite how much she was meddling now, she wouldn’t allow herself to fix this problem. It had to play out for the characters sake, no matter how much it pained her to see one of them in pain. After all, it was just another painful situation right? Like Rad or Dendy or Venomous or Gar or…any number of characters that were hurt by other characters. She was only butting in because they summoned her, and the askers kept trying things that just…went wrong… Sixer forced herself back as GKO turned.

Even with GKO wincing, he opened his eyes and smiled to TKO. “It’s gonna be okay! I’m coming!” He reassured.

TKO knew he was trying to be strong. And why shouldn’t he? He clearly looked to be the oldest of the KOs, if that was even possible which it seemingly was, and GKO had the ability to create food and loved no matter what. Even when he was punishing TKO and DKO was more forgiving, TKO knew that GKO was mad because…he wasn’t with his girls. And TKO knew…how those made him feel. That tiny little flower during his quest to get GKO back still sometimes hung in TKO’s memory, if he let it.

GKO tried his best to keep all the pieces of wood with him, using his longer legs to try to grab the last piece in line and slide it against the line with the rest of his body. Once he got to the beginning where TKO was, it was a lot easier. The two were a natural pair not having to say a word to one another. Because despite everything, they were KOs.

KO, even. Aspects of the same person. Sixer just hoped that the others realized it too.

As the groups had finished around the same time, Sixer was waiting for the kids to calm down, not noticing one person breaking away from Antics’s group until much too late.

“!!!” Carol scooped up her boy into her arms.

“Hi mommy.” KO greeted. “Uh, what’s going on?”

“...! !! !! !! ??? !!!!!”

Sixer straightened up, looking at Carol with squashed rage. Sixer glanced at the other KOs, GKO looking up to his mother hopefully, while TKO and DKO were shying away. Sixer ground her heel a bit, making sure no fire appeared. As Sixer was distracted, one broke away from her group.

Fink ran up to her boss, who seemed to be tired from the chaos that was going on, watching as Boxman and Foxtail were the last ones left. “Boss!”

Venomous smiled and greeted his minion in a similar manner that Carol did with KO, albeit more tired and less enthusiastic. “Hey, everything going okay?”

“Yeah. Though…uh…I did use my glorb for one of the activities…”

“I’m sorrey Fink. I don’t have any spares on me right now-”

“Hey hey hey! You’re supposed to be with your own group.” Antics told the were-rat.

“B-but but what about _her_!” Fink pointed to Carol, who was still holding and giving faux kisses to her boy.

DKO felt a bit sick, going over to where TKO and GKO were to talk to them instead of focusing on someone else.

“Hey missy!” KO called, “why can’t my mommy talk?”

“Welp,” there was a sound akin to drinking the last few drops of a drink through a straw, “She kept interrupting the team building exercise. I did the same to your alien friend.” Antics pointed her toes to Rad who was still stuck in the finger trap. “Kinda. He hasn’t lost talking privileges though.”

“Are you torturing my friends?”

“Oh no no no no! _I_ am teaching them life lessons. Your mother was being very disrespectful in talking out of turn, so she lost the ability to speak. You know, an eye for eye or something along those lines. Your friend, Radicles, was cheating the system and was punished in a fitting way. Now then.” Antics extended a leg to be between Fink and Venomous. When Venomous put Fink down, Antics nudged the rat girl back to her group.

Her lightbulb soon opened a hatch from the top and out popped a shepherd's crook. “Carol, you better come on or I’ll have to do something drastic!”

“How would you even hold that?” Enid asked.

“Oh, right! Like this,” Suddenly, two magical hands appeared with a snap and grabbed the crook on top of the rounded surface. The crook hooked around Carol’s waist and she was forced to say goodbye to her boy as she was dragged by the sadistic lightbulb… with legs.

“Hey, don’t be so glum guys.” Sixer told her group. “Next up is the Rope Swing!”

“Finally finished.” Foxtail reported as Boxman was soaked several times over.

“Ah, and just in time! We’re on to the next activity! Come along you degenerates!” Antics proclaimed, walking in front of them. Many looking fine, one looking damp, and one at a boiling point. Steam rising from his temper and dip.

Jestruring with her leg, she continued. “THIS is simply a see-saw.” It was not. Sure it had features like one, but it was massive. One end far longer than the other. There were no handles for one to sit and grab. It appeared non-threatening. No one trusted her. “Wait wait. We have a handicapped individual.” Leaping onto the board, toe to toe and ankle to ankle, she began to slowly spread from the knee down to her feet. Consequently, the board widened. She jumped to the ground, a tremor passing through. “Ah, that’s better! Now this is going to be really simple to understand.” She spoke as if she was addressing small children. “Everyone gets on the see-saw. And both ends must be off the ground.”

“And what’s the catch?” Foxtail questioned.

“Why do you assume there is a catch? It’s a see-saw. You can fall off of that. It really is just that.”

All of them looked to each other, unsure of the development.

“Oh, let’s just get this over with” Boxman grumbled. With squelches and sopping footsteps, the rotund chicken man stepped onto the see-saw. As he approached he found himself pushed back.

“I haven’t said the safety rules yet!” Antics spat. “How would you survive otherwise?

“Rule 1: No pushing or shoving. Assisting is fine.

“Rule 2: Do not attempt to get on unless the saw is on the ground. *presents as is*.

“There may be other rules. I am forgetting, but I think we’re fine. Now you may begin.”

“Uhm, perhaps it would be better if I sat this one out?” Greyman begged.

“Nonsense!” Antics declared. “After I widened it for you!”

note* as Greyman is skinny and his wheelchair is skinny, she maybe added 1 inch. Can’t make it too easy for ‘em.

“Now Boxman, you said you wanted to go first?”

There was a feeling of dread as he approached the see-saw. With confidence, he stepped onto the incline. “Okay, now what?” Boxman questioned.

“Well, everyone has to get on there. And keep it airborn for 10 seconds. That’s it!”

“Ergh, fine.” Boxman continued. “VENOMOUS! I’m not standing next to hero scum any longer than I have to!”

“Ah, don’t tell me you’ve learned nothing about teamwork Boxboy?”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?” He screeched and ran to the lightbulb.

The lightbulb tapped his forehead with her heel and he froze. Rage clear on his face. “If you can’t get along~ with other people~ I’ll send you~ Into a holy steeple~” She sang.

“How’s that even intimidating!?”

“This is spanish inquisition level.”

His eyes grew small in horror. “Are you sure you’re not evil?”

“You know…According to the POW Card company…” A small slot opened in the metallic part of the lightbulb all too similar to pants pockets. A card appeared. On the card, level 0. “I’m unremarkable.”

He seethed with rage.

“Oh, and your penalty for not playing nice…you have to be between two heroes. Now, who wants to go first?”

“Buh…buhbuh!” 

“Thank you Rippy! No go on!” Antics encouraged.

Rippy made her way up the seesaw without issue. She was halfway up when she stopped.

“Ah, clever girl.”

Boxman huffed, but a wicked smirk came to his face. “I’ll go next.”

“Strange, but I’ll allow it.” Antics declared.

The rotund robot building villain stepped on the see-saw he walked up the incline and stood unnervingly close to Rippy Roo.

Rippy stepped a little higher to create some space.

Boxman smirk didn’t dissipate.

“Cool! I’ll go next.” Radicles declared. His hands still trapped, he eagerly made his way to the seesaw. He wouldn’t be bested by a plank of wood. As he readied his first step Boxman quickly moved closer to Rippy Roo the weight lowered the two on the board and quickly lifted the other end.

Rad squealed in pain. He fell clenching the anatomy which had been hit.

Antics just looked over and muttered. “I knew I was forgetting something.”

“This is the activity I’ve been looking forward to.” TKO told DKO, while Fink was next to the two.

“I know.” DKO smiled back at his buddy.

“What are you, nine?” Fink asked.

“I’m eleven, so shut the front door.” TKO retorted with venom.

“Ha! Eleven, and you’re all still mama’s boys.”

DKO looked down and TKO looked up to KO. “‘S not fair. He gets all the attention and we’re always the screw up.”

Fink thought back to the times that Venomous or Shadowy punished her. “O-oh…I…I guess I know-”

“NO YOU DON’T!” TKO shouted at her.

Sixer turned with a worried face.

“Ugh, this is always his problem.” KO shook his head.

“What was that!? KO!” TKO growled, then tackled the boy in question.

Sixer’s eyes darted between the boys and the group. “Ernesto, lead the others to the next activity, I’ll take care of this fight.” 

Ernesto did so, GKO and DKO trying to stay, but Sixer told them to go with the group. They were worried about their other friends.

Sixer really didn’t want to be the one to sing “Focus Pocus,” but it would be the only way to get them to stop, and heaven knows if Carol would actually sing this to the others, or KO would discover it for himself like another KO did. No. Unfortunately, Sixer had to be the one. Pushing the two apart, she sat so she was between them. Her arms were around them, so they were facing each other.

“ _When things go wrong_

_When you get upset_

_And life just won’t go your way,_

_It makes you wanna cry_

_Shake and shout, and sing ‘Why, why, why?’_

“ _When you’re upside down_

_With a nasty frown_

_It hurts so bad inside_

_You can’t tell wrong from right_

_It doesn’t make sense_

_What an awful sight_

“ _But remember this song_

_And it won’t be long_

_It’s gonna be alright_

“ _I know it’s hard when you fall apart_

 _But you’re still good inside_ ” Sixer emphasized this with poking them in the chest.

“ _Just remember these steps_

 _Take a nice deep breath_ ” Sixer took in a breath, which the two boys did as well.

“ _It’s gonna be alright_

 _It’s gonna be alright_ ”

“How do you know that song?” KO asked.

“It’s my job to know everything.” Sixer stated.

“Why didn’t you sing that for the other KOs?” TKO inquired.

“To be honest, I would have rathered your mother sing that to you once again, but I knew it would probably be the way to get you two to stop fighting. C’mon, the rope swing is next.”

“YEAH!” TKO began to run ahead. Sixer and KO stayed by each other’s side, beginning to follow after TKO as he went in the wrong direction. “TKO, it’s not that way!” Sixer called.

“Oh…” TKO frowned. “Screwed up again…”

KO felt his heart sink. “TKO, don’t talk about yourself like that! Remember health week?”

“Yeah, you made us all tired as you forced yourself to stay up.”

“Well, mental health is important! You shouldn’t…you shouldn’t call yourself that. You’re really strong, and sure, maybe I was super worried when you beat Boxman Jr., then went into Boxmore after him, but if it weren’t for you beating him like that, Boxman might’ve made more or worse versions…and doing that also helped us…make a compromise. After all,” he stretched his hand to TKO, “no more cage right?”

TKO looked at KO's hand and grabbed it. “No more cage.”

“Come on you guys! Rope Swing is just up ahead!” Sixer reminded them. She knew if TKO cried he’d never live it down. He’d probably be humiliated and much more hostile towards everyone, which would’ve been one step forward and two steps back.

TKO smiled with glee and ran up to where the group was waiting for them all.

“Now we’re going to split into two groups for this. And I know you liked the competition of ‘The Wall,’ so this is going to be the same. A competition! Without hurting one another, two teams will try to make it across the rope swing. I think it should be robots, versus organics.”

“But…there’s only 5 organics and 6 robots?”

“Is there?” Sixer showed her palm which had a nasty scratch that looked to have scabbed over. “I’m organic too. And that will even the odds.”

“But you have God powers!”

“You think I'm a cheat? No no no. Besides, I don’t get to do these activities with campers anymore, so this is the only time that I can do this. I haven’t done this one in a while, and I think someone really is excited to do it. The rules are simple. You cannot touch anything or anyone but the platforms or the rope. If you touch someone on purpose or fall off the rope, you will have to start back at the beginning. The first team to get all their team players to the end wins bragging rights.”

“Is that all-”

“WE’LL TAKE IT! WE’LL PROVE TO YOU LAKEWOOD LOSERS THAT WE’RE BETTER!” Darrell laughed.

“I’m not a Lakewood Loser!” Fink protested.

“Okay, we’ll uh…prove that we can communicate better than you!”

“Well I can communicate that I’m really angry with you!” The two roommates glared at each other.

“We’re gonna win!” The two shouted then went to their places.

“Good to see some _friendly_ competition.” Sixer smiled and joined Fink, the other KOs following like goslings. “How about TKO goes first?” Sixer offered. TKO smiled widely as the Boxmore bots were set up on the other side. 

“Ready?

“Set.

“Start!” Sixer commanded.

The robots extended their arms and TKO looked around to see anything to grab the rope. 

“Wait! Sixer, can we use your bag to try to hook onto the rope?” KO asked her.

Sixer took off her bag and handed it to KO.

“TKO, you’re up first.”

TKO smiled and took the bag that was offered to him from KO. Holding onto the strap, TKO swung it up and out, hooking it to the rope to make it sway back to them. TKO dropped the bag and grabbed onto the rope, swinging to the middle platform, where Shannon was waiting. 

TKO managed to get on and pushed the rope away.

“NO! Oh, you’re gonna regret that.” She smirked as another bot got onto the platform.

“No touching one another on purpose, otherwise you start over! All of you!” Sixer warned.

Shannon looked to the Goddess, only to be met with another KO getting onto the platform. TKO grabbed the Boxbot rope from the robot that had just gotten on, and swung across, in a safe area. After all, the robots could glare, but TKO had made it to the goal, and it seemed that KO was going the same rate he was as Shannon cleared the platform and Ernesto got onto it.

KO grabbed the rope from Ernesto and swung over cleanly.

“Nice.” TKO complimented.

“Thanks, you too.” KO nodded.

The next swings were uneasy, but it was a matter of trying to get the rope away from the heroes, and Sixer seemed ready to go after GKO and DKO had both went. She was probably the worst at it, body curling into the fetal position and slipping a bit down the rope, landing not as clean as the others, and she forgot to push the rope back. So when it swung, it was nowhere near Fink.

“Sixer!” GKO called.

Sixer spun and saw the rope coming back towards her face. She batted at the knot on the rope like a cat and turned to get to the next rope swing, the previous now in Fink’s hands as she swung better than Sixer.

The Boxbots turned back as Fink made it to the safety zone.

“A tie?”

“I AM JETHRO.” Came a voice from the other side. In the haste of trying to make sure they had gotten over themselves, the boxbots completely forgot about Jethro.

“NO! We’re horrible! Of all the times to leave Jethro!” Darrell cried out.

“Aw, cheer up.” Fink reassured.

“Really why?”

“Because you need to get mad because we _TOTALLY BEAT YOU!_ ” She teased.

“Fink.” Sixer said gently, but there was a slight rise in tone.

Fink blushed and looked down.

“You can brag about it, just don’t rub too much salt in the wound.” Sixer told her.

“But robots have really tough skin! And we won fair and square!!”

“That you did. Go for it.”

Fink’s tail lashed excitedly and she stuck out her tongue to blow a raspberry at her roommate.

“Whatever! Next time we fight the Lakewood losers, I’ll last longer in the fight!”

“You’ll be turned to scrap metal!” 

Sixer began to walk, the group instinctively following her.

“Well, I don’t know how, but you guys SUCK. SO HARD AT THESE. But, that’s in the past. I just need to up the ante a bit.” Antics walked to a platform. Those trapped with her looked unsure.

Boxman just looked angry, a muzzle strapped to his face. 

“This is simple in concept. But one wrong move and Greyman will have a wheelchair buddy.”

“Excuse me what?” Venomous spoke out.

“Surely you are all familiar with the trust fall.”

“I know what a trust fall is.” Dynamite Watkins declared. “What I don’t know: is the platform needed?”

“Oh, no. I know what this is.” Foxtail commented. “We had something way back in the early days of POINT. We did it to show our trust in one another. Fall wrong, at that height, could paralyze someone.”

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Antics stated. “Way to steal my thunder…”

“I don’t see how that’s anymore dangerous than some of the other things we’ve done.” Enid admitted.

“Just think of it this way Enid,” Mr. Gar began. “In the other ‘activities’ we could save ourselves. The point of this one: is you can’t.”

“Now, who wants to go first~”

Everyone silently debated if they could outrun the lightbulb.

“No one?” Antics sighed. “Welp, I can’t force anyone on the platform (at least I shouldn’t) so we’ll start by catching someone else.” With a clack of her heels a small being landed on the platform, in a myriad of patterns. This small, flaxen haired individual stood up. They looked over the group of people. Pulled out what looked like a blanket and covered themselves.

Everyone watched as it now seemed there was only a rock.

“Uhm, what are we supposed to do with a rock?” Enid asked.

Rad’s eyes darted to Enid. “That’s not a rock. That’s a person.”

“I concur!” Dynamite agreed.

“Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh.” 

Carol gave a thumbs up for Rippy.

“There is no way that rock is a person.” Foxtail told them.

“Foxtail, are you BLIND!?” Venomous spoke in a condescending tone.

“Enid, I hate to be a deciding point in an argument between you and Radicles, but that is a person.” Mr. Gar told her.

Boxman made some snarling noises but joined team rock, much to the bewilderment of Venomous.

Antics approached the being on the platform. “Waywocket Stumbleduck Timbers, get up.”

“I’m stealthing.” The rock said.

“Who said that!?” Those who could speak on team rock cried out.

“If it is a rock, then how did it get there?” Rad argued.

“We’ve seen that bulb do stranger!” Enid snapped back.

“Waywocket…” Antics continued. “This isn’t going to kill you. I’ll heal whatever’s broken.”

“Promise?” The rock whined. Like a flash the rock peeled back revealing a gnomish female now with two monkeys. “Greetings glorious scoundrels!”

“Where did that child come from?” Foxtail cried out.

“Forget that, where did the rock go?” Enid added.

“SHE IS THE ROCK YOU DOLTS!” Venomous argued.

Waywocket looked pleased. “Ah, yes! I have been known to disappear before your eyes as the incredible moving color changing,” she lifted the blanket which for some reason was periwinkle now “Rock!”

“So, um, who is she?” Mr. Gar asked.

“Ah, right. Everyone, this is a character of my own original design.”

“I hope we don’t have to fight. I’ve killed for less. Do good and I may just inspire you!”

“Please don’t.” Antics said dryly. “I don’t need you stabbing yourself again.”

“That was ONE time. And I never died, technically.”

“Maybe we should just, let this one get paralyzed.” Venomous softly muttered.

“TKO? Did you know that song?” KO asked discreetly.

“I guess…I knew it subconsciously?” TKO answered.

KO frowned a bit. His mom hadn’t had to sung that song to him in a while. Not since he wasn’t in school. The only explanation KO could think of would be…TKO was a part of him this whole time, and…that might’ve been true with the other KOs…

“Okay, this one is called ‘Silent Log.’” Sixer told them. “And, yes. I will need to take your voices for this one, like Blind maze.”

There was collective unease among the group. Despite how fun rope swing was, the Blind Maze was something they wanted to forget.

“I know, but this is the last time I’ll have to do this. Unless…you think you can be silent on your own?”

“YES!!” They all cried. 

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that…I guess I just was scared of being in one annoying place for too long.”

“Sah-ree?” One of them sounded out. “It’s sorrey.”

Sixer sucked in a breath. “I have a different dialect. Where I come from, we have pronounced it sorry.” She brought her hands to her belly, breathing in and out. “Silently, I want you all to line up…from tallest to shortest and then get on the log in that order.”

That seemed easy enough as the group looked to one another. Silently they began measuring one another, standing back to back to make sure they had everything correct. As it stood, Raymond was tallest when Ernesto removed his hat, but then they realized there were much similar heights among them. Darrell and Shannon were the same height, and ¾ of the KOs were as well, once hair was flattened down to consider true height. And even then, Fink was also their height. They looked between one another trying to decide what to do. Mikayla was another strange case, as on all fours she was shorter than the KOs but on two feet she was about the size of GKO.

TKO growled. “Aurgh! How the-”

“No talking is a part of the exercise. If you talk you’ll have to start back from the beginning.”

Everyone looked at each other at that point, covering their mouths. Back to the beginning? The beginning of the obstacle course? Sure some of them were fun, but others…not so much. The Blind Maze was a perfect example of something they did not want to go through.

TKO covered his mouth and bit the flesh behind his lips. He glanced at KO and DKO, who also looked at their other selves. DKO pointed to KO, motioning for him to go first. This was then followed by DKO. TKO frowned, but uncovered his mouth and followed as they all lined up. They all got onto the log in order. Thankfully, it was stable, unlike the “Seasick” exercise they had to do. 

“Alright, staying on the log I want you to now silently line up from ascending order to descending order of…birthdays.”

The kids looked at each other trying to figure out their ages. And silently? The KOs weren’t sure if they shared birthdays or if their creations were different. GKO was born through KO’s Hanahaki, TKO was first outside the body during the time he wrecked the plaza, and DKO was the only one consciously created. GKO began to think, then began to move towards them. He nodded away from KO, showing he was in the camp of separated birthdays. But KO wasn’t too sure and looked to DKO and TKO. Unfortunately for him, the others seemed to agree with GKO. So KO followed suit, taking rank of the oldest and being separated from GKO as Raymond came up. Raymond showed his full hand, with a pause, followed by putting two fingers up. The fourth month, the sixth day.

GKO did something similar, showing his hand, but then lifting three fingers after. The fourth month, the seventh day. Raymond nodded and stayed in place. As things went, Fink pushed passed TKO and DKO in order to get to her spot as all the other Boxbots on the other end were pushing and shoving, trying to figure out who was the eldest sibling. Eventually after much fuss, Ernesto was declared oldest, followed by Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Mikayla, KO, Jethro, GKO, TKO, and DKO as the youngest.

With Waywocket riding on top of the lightbulb, the exhausted team building group resigned to their fate.

“I really should send you back.”

“Oh please, send us all out of here.” Boxman thought, muzzle still on.

“Aw, but I like it here! If I die, I don’t stay dead!”

“Sorry, but you have someone to avenge. Don’t you?”

An ugly grimace came to Waywocket’s face. “I’ll kill that bitch.” She growled in a hateful tone. With a poof she vanished, leaving a plaid blanket behind.

“Ah, the blanket of rocks. Moving on, alright chickadees! I can’t make this any simpler!” She pointed to a box. A wooden box. A large wooden box. With no top. “This has many names! For the large, and for the cats, ‘If it fits, I sits.’ To decent folk, it is a ‘hot tub.’ And to the perverted, ‘the communal shower uwu.’”

There was a group shudder from the presentation.

“Rules are simple, Everyone gets in the box. That is step one. You will receive step two once you are out of the box. Also, Boxman, Carol, would you like to have your voices back?”

Both stared at her somewhat eagerly, somewhat warily. 

“Why the faces? You’ve earned your voices back. Besides, this one is so much easier when everyone can talk. Just remember, I can take away just as easily,” she sang. Her light flickered twice and Boxman’s muzzle disappeared. 

“Bug buh buh buh buh buh buh?” Rippy spoke up before Carol or Boxman could start an argument. Carol just stood closer to Mr. Gar as he took on an impressive blush. 

“Yep. Just everyone get in the box.”

“Sweet. This’ll be easy,” Rad commented as he attempted to jump over. With his hands still caught it was a bit trickier to get over, but he succeeded. 

“Hey, wait,” Enid called out, “Mr. Greyman, do you mind if I help you?”

“Not at all my dear,” Greyman responded amicably. Enid gave an awkward smile and lifted him out of the wheelchair and walked over to Rad. Rad held out his arms in a cradling position where Greyman was deposited. Enid then followed after. 

“Oh please! I can get in there too. No problem!” Boxman yelled as he vaulted himself over the box’s wall with little difficulty. Venomous followed, just wanting to get the task over with as soon as possible. Carol went next, landing next to him.

“Come on Eugene. I’ve got room over here,” Carol called out. Mr.Gar’s face went scarlet at the comment but made his way over. The heat radiating off his face would be enough to heat any hot tub. Rippy then Dynamite, then Foxtail entered the confined space.

“Everyone nice and cozy?” Antics spoke with glee. There were mumbles and grumbles from the group that indicated that no one wanted to be in there any longer than they had to be. “Fantastic. Now to end the exercise, you all just need to get out in the reverse order you came in.”

“Well, that sounds simple enough,” Foxtail admitted.

“For a group of heroes and villains, I doubt I could think of any easier challenge if I tried,” Antics deadpanned. 

Foxtail shrugged her shoulders and hoisted herself onto the rim of the “tub” and slid out. Dynamite followed the action as to not hit anyone in the “tub”. Rippy just used her amazing legs to escape without issue. Mr. Gar also easily made it over. As did Carol and Venomous. Boxman on the other hand had found a bit of an unnoticed feature of the box. The inside was lower than the outside ground wise. And he didn’t have enough room in the confounded box to get a running start. 

“Um. Need some help there?” Enid tried to ask. Boxman gave her an evil glare. He then began to frantically claw at the box to gain a small hand hold or something to help assist him in climbing out unassisted. 

“For someone with a successful business, I am surprised you aren’t taking the logical solution and accepting assistance,” Greyman commented, “But after what I’ve seen today, I’m sure you made yourself successful with more grit than intelligence.”

“You calling me stupid hero scum! You’ll pay for that!”

Those outside the box watched as a fight broke out where Enid was trying to defend Rad and Greyman from an angry Boxman. 

“I thought you were here to prevent any group fighting,” Mr. Gar spoke up. 

“Eh. They just need to get out. I got bruises from doing this challenge years ago. A few on them shouldn’t be too bad. “

“This will take forever,” Venomous grumbled. “Hypothetically, if someone were to go back in and assist him getting out-”

“Same order in as initially went in. And whoever went in _last_ would have to leave first.”

“Got it,” Venomous dryly stated as he jumped into the fray, stopping the fight.

“Boxman, let me get you on the ledge so we can end this alrigh-”

A stray punch from Boxman nailed him in the jaw. Venomous’s body fell to the dirty ground. His head making a sickening _crack_ as it hit the far wall of wood. His body slumped, his eyes closed as he fell unconscious. OHKO.

“Everything alright in there?” Antics caterwauled.

“Oh my Cob!” Enid cried. “Boxman just knocked out Professor Venomous!”

Carol quietly had her fist lurch into the air, then quickly put it back down.

“Is he dead?” Antics asked.

Radicles looked over to Enid.

Boxman knelt down to his boyfriend. He put his ear to his face. “I CAN HEAR LIFE!”

“Well, at least I won’t have a small child seeking vengeance upon me. The challenge continues!”

“Wait, what!?” Radicles proclaimed. “He could be seriously hurt!”

“As loath as I am to admit it,” Grayman added, “he did not deserve that. And he could be hurt.”

“He’s fine.” Boxman reassured. “I’ve seen him take worse.” He looked back at Venomous, a gleam of worry in his eyes. 

“I don’t care, you have able bodied people over there! We can continue.” Antics retorted.

Enid shrugged her shoulders and lifted Venomous. “Um, Carol, can you uh, can you grab him?”

Carol had a wide eyed look. “Toss him over! He’ll be fine.”

Enid trusting Carol, tossed him over.

Carol, slightly moved out of the way, and missed the falling scientist. “Oh, I missed. Shame.”

Venomous lied slumped on the ground, groaning.

“I said he’d be fine.”

“And here is our final challenge for the day.” Sixer announced.

Before the group were two wooden squares, one bigger than the other. “So, here’s the thing with this one. Everyone must have at least one foot on the box. This challenge requires everyone to be up close and personal, so be warned of that. There are the usual rules, no horseplay, shoving or pushing allowed. This one you are allowed to speak but do not be rude to one another. Alright, you are free to figure this out!”

The group looked at the box with a question. Raymond put Jethro down onto the box. “Don’t move.” 

“There’s barely any space for us left!” Fink complained. 

“Ah, just barely enough space for you to get _on_.” Sixer corrected.

“That’s basically what she said.” Darrell pointed out.

“But you still have space.”

Fink’s nose crinkled, but the bots began to analyze everything. “Ernesto, you'll have to be the last one, as you’ll be the most awkward to get on.” Raymond told his eldest brother.

Darrell and KO began to step up with their width of their feet coming against Jethro’s wheels. Fink came up next against Darrell, wanting to not get squished later. GKO stepped up and tried to take KO’s hand. DKO nodded to TKO and then looked to the activity. TKO really didn’t want to do this, hand holding and touching others, but he knew that everyone was getting tired. Even himself. There weren’t yawns but going through one activity after another was draining. Pretty soon the next boxbots were up with Shannon and Raymond.

Mikayla made a weird whining noise and shrunk away, only for Shannon to grab at her tail. “Mikayla! Come on!”

“Mi _kayla_!” Mikayla protested.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you.” Raymond reassured. 

Ernesto then came in as Mikayla was situated upright.

It was awkward having to hold everyone together, especially with Ernesto’s large spherical body being not made for this, but the two bots between him managed to link hands and they were eventually still enough.

“One, two, three.” Sixer counted. “You may step off.”

The group jumped off, now free of one another, only for GKO to begin laughing and brought the other KOs back in for a hug.

“We would do the smaller box, but Jethro’s the same dimensions and it wouldn’t be following the rules since not everyone would be able to be on the box. So we’re finished! Now, who wants Ice Cream?”

The kids cheered and walked after Sixer, the boxbots taking up the rear.

“I have my own cake.” Fink pipped up. 

“Can I have strawberry?” GKO’s voice asked.

“I want chocolate!” TKO shouted over the group, clamoring to tell Sixer the flavors they enjoyed.

For the next activity, the group of adults were brought to what appeared to be a room with frisbees on the floor. As like the rest of the activities, no one trusted it. They were still as the Lightbulb with legs came to the front and began to explain what the heck it was.

“This is an old favorite from my youth. As you can see there are ten frisbees, and ten of you. The frisbees are also in a circle. Therefore you each must get on a frisbee.” Antics paused, waiting to see if any of them would get on. The lightbulb brightened with glee as they seemed to have learned their lessons in opening their ears and being patient. “You must always have a foot on the frisbee you are currently on, but you will also start to go around the circle. When going around the circle, it moves constantly, just like time. It may be a bit hard to balance, and there is a very important part so, away with the Chinese finger trap!”

Rad’s fingers were suddenly free of the trap that had held him for so long. “My fingers! I’ll never take my powers for granted again.”

Boxman merely grimaced as things clicked into place. “Hand-holding?” He hissed.

“Yes.” Antics confirmed.

Boxman let out a long sigh and tried to grab hold of Venomous’s hand who quickly stepped away. The two SOs stared at one another in disbelief. With another look to the rest of the group, Venomous stepped towards Dynamite Watkins.

“Wow.” Enid whispered.

“Ice cold.” Rad agreed.

“Go on, everyone get on a frisbee!” Antics encouraged.

There was only one way out of this mess, and Dynamite began her march to choose the first frisbee to stand on, this was followed by Venomous and Rippy Roo going at the same time, Venomous taking Dynamite’s left hand and Rippy taking the reporter’s right.

Carol then took Eugene by the hand, the man in question getting a blush on his face as Carol walked with purpose over to Rippy. Rad and Enid then stepped up to join their employer, followed soon after Greyman.

Foxtail and Boxman looked to each other, and Foxtail pushed forward, opting to take Greyman’s hand.

Boxman frowned. He had hurt Venomous, he felt kinda bad for doing so, and unsure that Venomous would want to even remotely look towards him because of that. And just to add badness on top, he would have to touch that hero in charge of other heroes. Today was just not his day. Looking down on the ground to the frisbee, Boxman grabbed Foxtail with his chicken hand, and Venomous with the hand that had punched him.

On the other side of things, Greyman frowned as he was still in his wheelchair. This did not seem good for him at all, despite the simpleness of the exercise. Greyman was surprised a bit as purple energy seemed to surround his lower part of his body. Rad had one finger out, pointed to the alien. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out with this.”

Greyman smiled at the other extra terrestrial, and the group looked for more instruction.

“Alright, let’s do a little quick test, since we’re Rocking Around the Clock, we should go clockwise! Just follow my lead and…” Antics began to walk to a steady beat. “Step your legs out.”

They followed the instructions, putting their legs onto the other frisbee that was to the right of them, and tried to make the small space work.

“Now step your legs together!” Antics continued around, with the rest of the group following. “Good! Out, together. Out and together. Out, together. Out and together!”

The sounds of the feet stepping on plastic were the only thing that was there. Antics watching as they all seemed to get it fairly quickly.

“Now that you all seem to have a good grip on things, the best way to do this challenge is to have a consistent beat. And what better way to have a consistent beat than with music!”

Enid and Rad frowned and looked to one another. For all they knew, the lightbulb would try a fast paced song or a really slow one that would be difficult.

Instead there was a tapping of the toe, at a tempo close to a march.

“ _Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara Ann,_

“ _Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara Ann,_

“ _Barbara Ann~_

_You take my hand~_

_Barbara Ann_ -”

The lightbulb flickered. “Come on! It’s an easy tempo! Start moving!”

She started the song again.

“ _Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara Ann,_

“ _Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara Ann!_

And like that, the group began moving. Legs out then in, out then in, in a moderate pace as the Lightbulb seemed to enjoy the marching band music emanating from it, rather than the typical pop music that accompanied this song.

“ _You got me rockin’ and a’ reelin’_

_Rockin’ and a’ reelin’_

_Barbara Ann_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara Ann_ ”

And so with the tune of the lightbulb, the group continued to work together. Rad and Enid quickly getting into the song, because while it felt poppy it was still…catchy as all Grill.

Even Gar began to smile and shortly after, Carol. Foxtail managed to join in, recognizing the song.

Antics continued around and around as the others began to enjoy this little game. Finally, something that was easy.

But soon after, the song ended.

Antics looked at her ankle. “Oh wow. Come on gang!” She called, leading the adults to a tunnel.

“Heh, that was kind of a catchy song.” Enid commented.

“Buh buh buhbuh!”

“You didn’t like it Rippy?” Carol asked.

“Buh buh buhbuh buh buh buh! Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh!”

“Well, you’re entitled to your opinion Rippy Roo.” Dynamite Watkins told her. “As silly as it may be.”

Rippy’s nose crinkled and she frowned.

“Okay, what’s next?” Venomous groaned, so used to going one activity after another.

Antics looked towards the adults quizzically as the adults glanced over to see the kids enjoying a little ice cream party. “Oh, well, if the kiddos are already done, we can do their course if we want to!”

“NO!”

“Please no!”

“Not another one!”

“Buh buh buh…”

“I’m so tired.”

The group protested.

“Alright, But I will have to go back in to get rid of something.” Antics began to walk back in.

“So, how was team building?” Sixer asked and looked at the bruised adults. “Uh…Antics, you were supposed to help them.”

Antics turned and the lightbulb flickered. “I tried.”

“They’re hurt.”

“What? It’s not like you didn’t want that to happen.”

“I didn’t!”

“Really?”

“YES!”

“Well, they would’ve gotten hurt had you try to go for the full group.”

“I’ll make you eat those words! Come out of there!” Sixer climbed to the top of the lightbulb trying to pry open the hatch to get in. A magical hand appeared and poked Sixer in the side. 

Folding-chair-mode.activ

Sixer’s elbows and knees suddenly shot towards her hips, creating v shapes with her arms but her feet and hands dangled. Her biceps were pressed against her sides, her neck sunk in as her shoulders shot up, and her legs touched to protect the back of her knees. She let out a horrid pterodactyl like screech out.

The others covered their ears. “WHAT IS HAPPENING!?”

“Don’t worry, she’ll stop in a moment.”

Sure enough, Sixer stopped making that horrid noise to glare at the lightbulb. “How dare.” She stood up and shook her head. “Low blow.”

“No, it was a blow to your side.”

“Ergh, you get what I mean.” Sixer’s eyes noticed the darkness outside. “Gee. It’s already pretty late out.”

“We should…probably head back home.” Carol mentioned.

Sixer sighed heavily and rubbed her face.

“Wait, but we still don’t have answers.” Venomous protested. “All we did were those stupid obstacle courses-”

“Shut up. Everyone shut up. I need a moment.” Sixer proclaimed.

The characters looked to her as she approached the window. “OK. It’s fair that you all want to leave to go home. It’s late, you’ve all exhausted your bodies, and even the children, who are currently getting sugar through ice cream, will want to power down soon. The thing is, well…” She gulped. “All the KOs, despite having time to rebond, are still unstable when they’re apart.”

“What do you mean?” Greyman tilted his head.

“What I mean is that when Antics asked me the worst that could happen? The worst that could happen is the destruction of this reality. And that reality has already been stretched enough with the god-like reality warping abilities of the Askers, not to mention the-”

Masqueradenoir burst in with his Pokemon in tow. “ **Emergency mee-** ”   
  
“Masquerade. Don’t interrupt me.” Sixer commanded, the fire licking up to her knees. She let out a deep breath and refocused back to the group. “Look, you’ve already had your reality warped so many times. People aren’t where they’re supposed to be. New faces have appeared while others have left this entire Multiverse cluster. KO, who’s already been exposed to several of these, had to be a stable mind much similar to Holo-Jane’s level-head or Red Action’s coolness. The fact that he was shown so many truths about reality and that his mind is still developing means that he has to stay with his other selves. Meaning…KO, TKO, GKO, and DKO are going to have to sleepover all together.”

“Well, KO is my son, I could take them.” Carol prompted.

“Do you think you have enough room for three elementary aged boys and one middle school aged boy to sleep comfortably within your home?”

  
“Wh- he’s my son.”

“I didn’t debate that, I asked if you have enough room.”

“Well, It would be like a sleep over. Small room, sleeping bags.”

“Do you have enough bags for everyone?”

“…I’m sure I could buy some at the bodega.”

Sixer nodded in approval. “Alright.”


	62. Chapter 62

As everyone headed home for the night, Sixer was finally left alone with the other available Askers. MomFriendWarlock was busy watching the OCs, with madness probably occurring, Antics knew somewhat of the plans that Sixer had, but Masqueradenoir had very important info.

“Okay Masquerade, what’s going on?” Sixer asked.

“ **Someone is on their way to destroy not only Boxmore and the plaza, but this entire dimension! His name is Reaper Blanc.** ”

“Do you have any information on his strength?”

“ **He’s not an asker as far as I know, but he will probably have asker-like abilities like me. He’s a pokemon trainer and he’s a lot stronger than me.** ”

Sixer crossed her arms, taking in the information.

“ **He defeated me some six years ago, and I’ve been traveling the universe to settle down. I found the asker plane and this world and…finally thought I had some peace. But he came to the Blue Rose Bakery and threatened me.** ”

“Antics and I are going to need a list of his Pokemon team.” Sixer told him. “He’s a Pokemon trainer, so he should listen to the rules of it, right?” She reasoned. “Get it to me by morning, hopefully my dreams will give me something good to work with.” She opened a portal. “We’re heading back.”

“ **So, should I go back to the apartment at the ICC? Seeing as I doubt I am welcome at the homes of any of the canon characters.** ”

“Yes, and in the meantime we can sort out where Reaper Blanc is aiming to attack first. There are more universes on the edge than that of the ICC and HAAU.”

Something dawned on Masqueradenoir’s face. “ **Boss, I think we should check up on Dendy and make sure she is still, you know, alive after my big screw up. She hasn’t been with all the important characters, so it is impossible to tell.** ”

“Once I relieve MomFriendWarlock from babysitting my OCs, he’ll be the first one zipping down here to check on her. I already have done too much to influence this world. …” Sixer looked down with her eyebrows creasing, eyes flicking between two squares that were on the ground as her frown grew deeper. She squeezed her eyes shut then looked back to the portal. “If you are worried about Dendy, I won’t stop you. But I really shouldn’t be here at all,” she grumbled and walked in.

* * *

Carol would admit the living room was a bit cramped. TKO was close to the TV, while DKO was beside the couch. GKO had no clothes but the ones he had on his back, so unfortunately he was stuck in those same clothes underneath his sleeping bag on the couch. And KO slept in his own bed after being tucked in by his mom. She made sure not to step on the others and looked back to all of them. “Night, KO!” she called.

“Night, mommy!” KO called back.


	63. Sleeping Time

**MomFriendWarlock: *portal fucking tears open* heyyyy am I done yet? Because I am dead inside. I’ll have you know I have never been more fuckinh tired.**

“Yes, now you can go wherever you want in this world. Or any other.”

MomFriendWarlock thought for a moment. “ **Oh wait, Dendy. One moment.**

***quickly portals to Dendys room***

**Oh, she’s asleep, that doesn’t matter. I’ll wait.** ” So MomFriendWarlock prepared himself for when she woke up.

* * *

Enid was dropped off by Rad, as he was already driving.

“See ya dude.”

“See ya ‘nid.”

“…Did you just shorten my name to ‘‘nid?’”

“No. You must be so tired you’re hearing things.” 

“Don’t fall asleep while on the road!” She called.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget the cake!” Rad levitated the cake over to her.

“Thanks man!” She grabbed the cake and walked in.

“Enid!” Wilhamina greeted from the kitchen. 

“Hey mom.” Enid smiled.

“Where did you get that scrumptious looking thing?”

“You know those weird… askers I sometimes complain about?”

“Yes?”

“One of them is obsessed with making cakes. Gave one to us.”

“Oh my, how delicious! Boris! Icky! We have dessert!” She called.

The boys came tumbling down the stairs and ran over. 

“Did you already make dinner?”

“Yup, but I kept it warm for ya!”

“Thanks mom. I’m gonna be sore in the morning, so if there’s extra groans around the house, it’s my fault.”

Wilhamena laughed as Bernard came in. “Mmm! That cake looks delicious sweetie.” He hugged his wife.

“Enid got it from someone.”

“Someone? A special someone perhaps?”

“Please, Red Action doesn’t bake. I think…”

The family began to dig in to the cake, with Enid holding off as she ate some of her mom’s food.

As they were preparing to put the cake in the freezer, a note was finally seen.

**Masqueradenoir: Enid, Bernard, and Whilhamena. How was your cake?**

“Oh, it’s scrumptious!” Whilhamena smiled.

“Absolutely!” Bernard’s tail wagged.

* * *

**Grande Fan: So, how’s everyone after this?**

Everyone was settling down for the night. Rad and Enid being sure to eat and then relax and sleep in their beds.

* * *

Venomous and Boxman were settling in their bed, backs to one another as Boxman felt bad and Venomous was used to his current position in bed.

Fink was in her nest of blankets and weapons.

The robots were powering down to charge for the night.

* * *

Eugene was in his own home, deeply asleep to the point where he was snoring.

* * *

And Dynamite was asleep with her phone off as to stop the pings from when Venomous tagged her in the embarrassing videos. 

* * *

POINT was less in chaos, but it was clear that Elodie and Foxtail needed breaks. Ones that hopefully Rippy Roo and Greyman could help them with.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: I hope K.O. and his other selves are doing better now.**

“Can’t sleep, huh?” GKO whispered.

DKO looked up, blinking and shaking his head.

“Did you try counting sheep?”

DKO looked away then covered his head with his sleeping bag.


	64. Chapter 64

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: I wonder what everyone’s dreaming about.**

* * *

It was mostly quiet in KO’s dreams. Too quiet. In the unfamiliar house, KO walked around as if he knew every part of it. Only his footsteps filled the void as he heard one voice in his left ear. “They’re gone.”

“Who?” KO asked in his mind.

“Them.”

“Good riddance!” A voice in his right ear declared.

“Who are they?”

KO ran into the mud room. It was windows that allowed sun to come in. There were empty terracotta pots that were covered in dust. Little baby plants that had never been moved and were shriveled and dry now.

“It shouldn’t be like this!” KO thought. “But how do I know this??? Wh-where are they!?” KO ran up to the stairs and climbed up the near impossible climb. Up at the top he opened the door to the left. A purple room. Where was the mess? There was a whole pile of blankets missing from the floor. How would he know that? There was an empty hamper which shouldn’t have been there. “This is all wrong? Wh-what’s going on…?”

He opened the door across from the purple one, showing brighter colors with the sun shining in. The only sign that someone may have been there was a long piece of fabric with his last name on it. But was it his last name or someone else’s? Why couldn’t he remember? Everything here is wrong but he doesn’t know why?

Who is he searching for?

* * *

Turbo KO could hear his blood pumping in his veins. He could see the group in front of him. “Hey! Wait up! Wait up!” He called.

And he knew he was getting closer, but the group ahead wasn’t slowing down. They should be able to hear him! He was shouting loud enough. What, were they ignoring him? The nerve of some people!

TKO began running faster, legs hurting. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” He charged up his feet and shot himself towards the group ignoring him.

He skid to a stop in front of them, and his eyes widened. Their irises were a pale blue, and they continued their march, not caring about him. “I’m Right here!” He grabbed onto one of their arms and they had a sudden look of fear. Lost in the nothingness but something breaking in. The one he grabbed tore away and began to run as others marched on.

They couldn’t hear him. Couldn’t see him. They weren’t even able to scream when he frightened them.

* * *

GKO was on his knees in the dirt, doing some routine weeding in his garden. Roses and peonies and tulips and chrysanthemums and plenty new ones that were just sprouting. These weeds were easy to get rid of, there were just a lot of them. Still he ripped them from the soil they weren’t supposed to be in from the roots of where they grew.

* * *

Carol was lying awake in her bed. Her mind running a mile a minute

_How am I supposed to take care of them all? How long is this supposed to last? I don’t even know the names of two of them! What if they never come back as one? Oh Cob I need to refinance the house._

There was a soft knock on her door that broke her out of her musings.

There was one of them up. Carol sat up and looked at him.

“C-can I come in?”

Carol opened her arms. He walked over and snuggled up to her, Carol picking him up and putting him in the bed. “Can’t sleep?”

“No…” he mumbled.

“Wait…wh-who am I talking to?”

“KO named me ‘Defender KO.’” DKO told her.

“Oh, what a neat name.”

DKO smiled a bit and exhaled deeply.

“Was it a nightmare?”

“Something like that…I…I had a dream where no one could tell me apart from TKO or KO. And-and I started thinking… ‘wh-why do I…ex-exis-exis…” He was tearing up, and beginning to hiccup. 

Carol began to shush him, petting his hair and bringing him up to hear her heartbeat. “You’re too young to be thinking about that stuff. What you need to think about is what you think might make you feel better.”

DKO was taking in shaky breaths, his tears wetting Carol’s pajama top.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?”

DKO sniveled and nodded. “Mhmm…”

“Okay.” Carol let him sleep in the warmth of what was her spot and she watched as he quickly fell asleep.”

* * *

Enid was in the middle of a battlefield. Her dark clothes made her blend in with the shadows of the two kaiju sized fighters. Overhead was her, but bigger…and a fierce witch. And her opponent was a feral looking eight legged hot pink rabbit. They were fighting something horrible. Blood coming from one another as spells burned the rabbit and claws scratched the witch. “Please! Just stop this!” Enid’s voice was so tiny. “Stop fighting!”

She was drowned out by growls and crashes. Sickening cracks of bones breaking.

“I don’t want this! You don’t have to do this! Please! Listen to me!”

* * *

Rad was in a meditative position. He didn’t know why he was in this position. His power thrummed under his skin. His hands interlocked so he couldn’t use his fingers. His eyes opened. He was in a room filled with boxes. He tried to separate his hands but he couldn’t. He did not feel fear, oddly enough. He looked confused and stuck his tongue out at a box. Energy shot out and encased the box. His tongue could be the finger! Because the tongue is also a muscle!!!

* * *

Eugene was in the kitchen cooking, glancing a bit as Carol and KO were setting the table. “I hope you’re ready for mouth watering hamburgers!”

KO’s smile was unmatched as Eugene plated the burgers and served them for Carol and KO to decorate. “Thanks hun.” Carol gave him a kiss.

“Yeah, thanks pops!” KO said.

Eugene felt his cheeks hurt from smiling.

* * *

Venomous was in a bit of a bind. On top of the sandwich dragon he was fighting was Carol, decked out in shiny armor. In one talon, was El-Bow, and in the other Mr. Gar. But in the dragon’s maw was Boxman being squished between the different ingredients. Venomous, who resembled a warlock, threw some potion at the dragon, which fell short. The dragon then sprayed a yellow condiment into his face.

“AH! SPICY MUSTARD!”

* * *

Boxman had a dream where he was a cattle. A long horned bull just grazing along. He was minding his own business when the ground started to shake. He felt himself get angry and a little scared. A giant dust cloud was coming towards him. Majestic mechanical horses approached with Darrells on their back. Cowboy Darrells. With long lassos. 

Boxman tossed his head and began to run away, trying to outrun all the machines. But it was a waste of energy. One rope went around his neck. Boxman tried to drag the Darrell off of his horse, but another began to pull opposite from Boxman’s tuggings. Random yeehaws were heard as more ropes began to grab him. He began to be dragged away, but it felt like just swimming, and soon they were at their destination.

A little too soon to be at a town when Boxman was in the middle of the plains… They dragged him to the nearest Saloon, making him go up to the doors. The doors opened as the Darrells pushed it in and there stood Southern Belle Venomous who threw a shoe in Boxman’s face.

* * *

Dendy was floating in the pond her parents owned out back. Only it looked a lot bigger and to the side her parents are cheering, proud of her and her abilities. She was just calmly taking in everything. A memory from her childhood.

* * *

Foxtail is in a dark room. A lightbulb turns on above her. Foxtail is handcuffed to a table. The swivel chair in front of her turns and she’s brought face to face…to the lightbulb with legs. Antics puts a table cloth over the table, miraculously not covering Foxtail’s hands. “Cream or sugar Foxtail? We’re having a tea party~ BUT FUCK TEA! I prefer hot chocolate. What about you?”

The light went out. She heard a door open and quickly shut. Antics illuminates and there’s Elodie.

“Hi.”

* * *

Chh chh chh chh chh chh _ah ah ah ah ah ah_.

Elodie was running down a darkened hall, far away from anyone that could get to her. How she ran so well in heels was her trade secret. Yet still, there were more clicks than just her own in that darkened hall.

Chh chh chh chh chh chh _ah ah ah ah ah_.

Her lungs felt on fire as she quickly managed to duck into a side room, as it was given away by the shiny and inviting door knob.

Elodie panted then looked to see…the creature chasing her with Foxtail sitting across.

“Hi.”

* * *

Dynamite felt tiny as the lights blared on her. She was surrounded by darkness, but could hear the laughter all around her. And she couldn’t move from her spot and was just stuck to take it as she got smaller and smaller.


	65. Teleportation Sickness

**The next day, Masqueradenoir returned to Voxmore and started making breakfast for all the characters before teleporting everyone in.**

There were pained moans as people started to get up off of the floor, only in their pajamas and not prepared for this.

Similarly, the two owners were a bit jostled by the experience of being in the middle of getting their clothes on when teleported in. Thankfully, they only needed to finish putting their shirts on.

“Oh, we’re doing this again.” Venomous groaned as Masquerade handed him some black coffee.

**Masqueradenoir: Boxman, I have a very important job for you. I need you to build me a device called a snag machine so that I can swipe Eternatus from Reaper Blanc to prevent the destruction of everything in your universe.**

**Here are the blueprints.**

“Ech, hero work.” Venomous growled before sipping his coffee.

“No, this is selfish.” Boxman raised his finger as his other hand began to pick off some grapes from the vine to eat. “We are trying to save our own lives mainly, not caring for the rest of the universe. Plus, we’re helping make something to help someone break the law.”

Venomous began to run his hand through Boxman’s hair. “You always manage to make everything so dastardly.”

Carol was about to glare at Venomous when there was a whimper at her side and DKO clung to her side. “Are you okay, DKO?” She asked softly.

He merely clung harder to her, and Carol opted to support and hold him as she stood up.

Others were having to rub out soreness in their necks and shoulders as it felt as if they had slept on the floor. Except for Greyman and Rippy, who looked as if they hadn’t slept at all.

“Oh, wait…” Masquerade set the skillet to low then ran out of the room, grabbing some things on a table on his way out.

**Grande Fan: Hey Boxman**

**…**

**Boxman**

**…**

**Boxman**

**…**

**Boxman Boxman Boxman Boxman Boxman**

**…**

**BOXMAN!**

**…**

**You realize that the grapes you’re eating are actually cat barf, right?**

The grapes ahd change and suddenly Boxman was gagging. He leaned away from the counter and began to vomit himself, leading the others to begint to cover their noses, except for Dendy who covered her mouth.

**Grande Fan: Uh Carol? Are you doing okay?**

“Pretty bad. I mean. I get teleported to my Ex’s place, I’m dealing with four sons instead of one, I didn’t get time to even change or brush my teeth, Boxman just vomited on the floor. Yeah, I’d say pretty bad!”

* * *

**Grande Fan: Help! Perverted muffins are taking over the Plaza!! And they’re touching everyone’s (who aren’t minors) butts!!!**

“WHERE IS MR. GAR!?” RMS cried.

“We don’t need him!” Brandon shouted, eating some of the muffins that he could grab.

* * *

**Boxmore_Bots_Are_Number_1: I hope things at P.O.I.N.T. are slightly better.**

Back at P.O.I.N.T. the students were getting ready for the day. School was going to get back on schedule, especially with everyone back. 

“Classes today are delayed. Everyone is to remain in their dorms until further notice.” Ms. Sunshine’s voice called. 

Or not.

* * *

Whilhamena and Bernard were waking up achy but refreshed. Whil stretched and caused some cracks in her back as Bernard got up to get dressed. Just then there was a doorbell ringing.

**Masquerade noir: I’m glad ya’ll enjoyed your cake. Whilhamena and Bernard, these are for you. *Hands them each a small bag.* One carries a pendant for Bernard that will allow him to stay in wolf form permanently and the other is a necklace I remember Whilhamena mentioning she wanted.**

“Oh, aren’t you a sweet boy!” Whilhamena cooed. “Thank you so much! Why don’t you come in?”

“Sorry, I have something I have to do.”

“Oh, well, feel free to visit any time!” Bernard encouraged.

Masqueradenoir left on that note and the two looked through the mail.

“I don’t recognize this handwriting, Whil.”

“Well, it’s to me. Maybe it’s fanmail.”

“Are you saying there wouldn’t be any fans for me?”

“Bernard, you’ve already got your biggest fan right here.”

Bernard laughed and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: To Wilhamena: I don’t mean to be intrusive, but I just gotta ask: if you can’t see yourself in a mirror, how are your hair and makeup always so perfect?**

“Oh, Bernard helps me every morning!” Whilhamena explained as Bernard got the make-up kits out.

“Do you want to go with the usual?” He asked.

“Yes please.”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey MFW, how’s Dendy doing?**

MomFriendWarlock was in shock as Dendy had disappeared before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters currently at Voxmore:
> 
> KO, TKO, GKO, DKO, Carol, Venomous, Boxman, Fink, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Jethro, Ernesto, Mikayla, Mr. Gar, Enid, Radicles, Dendy, Rippy Roo, Foxtail, Elodie, and Greyman.


	66. Chapter 66

**Grande Fan: Uh, DKO? Try taking some deep breaths**

**It might help with the nausea.**

DKO winced and uncovered his nose, trying to take in a breath. The sour tang of vomit filled his senses causing him to gag and once again cover his nose. 

“Aw, honey…Maybe you shouldn’t listen to them all the time.” Carol chastised.

“Sorrey mama…” DKO said softly as Carol moved him so his head was resting on her shoulder.

“BOXBOTS!” Venomous shouted. The Boxbots all ran in, ready for orders. “Please clean up this mess and make sure no one leaves. I don’t want to have to deal with any more mass teleportation than I have to already.” He growled. He then picked up Boxman into his arms. “I’m gonna deal with Boxman.”

The robots saluted their step-father and then began to get to work on the bowl covered in vomit and the mess of vomit on the floor.

Masqueradenoir stepped in as Venomous was leaving, and opted to let him go take care of his boyfriends. As he passed the Boxmore bots, he took another glance at Raymond and Shannon.

**Masqueradenoir: Raymond and Shannon. You are the best boxbots.**

“WHAT!?” Darrell and Ernesto shouted.

“Tch. We know.” Shannon sat on one of the stools and crossed her legs.

“Absolutely.” Raymond smirked and leaned over the counter, propping his head up with his fist.

**Masqueradenoir: It looks like I accidentally kidnapped Dendy. The rest of you were intentional.**

“Wait, we are not ignoring what you just said!” Ernesto shouted.

GKO looked over where Masqueradenoir was looking, and saw his soulmate.

“Dendy!” He cheered.

Dendy looked over to where her name was called and saw GKO coming over to her.

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

“Well, I would like answers.” She glanced over to the Asker who was back to preparing many skillets on the stove.

**Masqueradenoir: Dendy and Fink, what do you guys want for breakfast?**

Fink, who had just come in, looked tiredly around the room. She was still in her pajamas, but smelled the cooking butter from one of the skillets and decided to peek around. She was quite annoyed to see heroes back in her boss’s lair.

**Same question for the KOs**

Masqueradenoir paused.

**Can the boxbots eat?**

“How about a Knuckle Sandwich!?” Darrell shouted.

“Geez, Darrell.” Shannon rolled her eyes. “We enjoy eating nuts and bolts from time to time.”

**Masqueradenoir: And before any of you ask for cinnamon rolls, I cannot feed you KO.**

The children looked sick at the notion.

“We’re not monsters.” Fink growled.

**Masqueradenoir: The boss won’t be able to join us for breakfast, but Antics might drop by…for all I know… You know the lightbulb.**

There was a look of fear that crossed over the teens’ and adults’ faces.

* * *

Venomous placed Boxman back into bed. “Feel free to get comfortable. I’ll see if there’s any ginger ale to help your stomach.”

“What I need is some mouthwash.” Boxman growled.

“Shh…” Venomous gave a kiss to Boxman’s temple. “Okay, I’ll get you what you need.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Ew, don’t make me sound like a hero.” Venomous joked. The two laughed and Venomous walked out. His hand went into his pocket to see if he could make a list for Boxman when he felt one of those accursed notes there.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Venomous? How you feeling?**

“Apart from the fact that Boxman is feeling bad and being forcefully teleported into the kitchen area full of heroes, very tired. I wish this was just a dream.”

* * *

**Grande Fan: So plaza folks?**

**How’s the muffin situation?**

“Well, Brandon’s actually doing some hero work…” RMS was recording the video of Brandon with his pants off and tackling groups of muffins. “I hope I can still post this…” He muttered under his breath, as to try to not ruin the recording.

* * *

**Masqueradenoir: Whilhamena and Bernard, would you like to join us at Voxmore for breakfast?**

**If so, you will be teleported to Voxmore when you’re ready.**

“Oh goodie! Let’s get all dressed up! I’ve never been to ‘Voxmore,’ before…” Whilhamena seemed very excited.

“Okay, Okay. Boris! Icky! We’re going out to eat this morning!” Bernard called.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Deku, any ideas why classes are cancelled?**

“Well, they’re not cancelled, just delayed.”

**Got anything planned for the day since classes are postponed until further notice?**

“Not really, no. I might try to hang out with some of my fellow Wisdom students. I also might try to sneak around the Strength rooms and see them training.”

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dendy’s at Voxmore, MFW. If you rush over, you can have breakfast with her.**

**But, you should probably explain to her parents what happened to her.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Masqueradenoir: *starts making pancakes and french toast***

* * *

With the mention of a favorite food of a cosmic force, Voxmore became a target of something scary.

* * *

**Luz Noceda: K.O, ¿estás bien? ¿Como te sientes?**

K.O. looked uncomfortable then reached for his phone. Only to find he didn’t have it. His mommy usually kept it in the drawer in her room during the night. “Uh, do one of you robots have the ability to translate?”

“The most I have is access to Google Translate.” Ernesto told the hero.

“Well, I’m going to have to use that.”

“Okay.” Ernesto began to look over the note and read out the Google Translation of what the Asker was saying. “K.O, are you okay? How you feel?”

“Oh, well…can you translate this response into Spanish?”

“I will once again have to use Google Translate.”

“Well…I don’t feel bad, but I think that most people know that I’m not okay right now. Seeing as…y’know I’m being dragged around like a lot of the others by these…Askers…” K.O. frowned a bit, his eyebrows knitting together as he stared at his footies on his pajamas.

“Bueno ... no me siento mal, pero creo que la mayoría de la gente sabe que no estoy bien en este momento. Viendo como ... ya sabes, estos ... Preguntadores ... me arrastran como a muchos otros.” Ernesto translated poorly.

“Just say ‘Lo Siento, no hablo español.’” A voice called. Coming in from what appeared to be an LED light fixture, Antics jumped onto the counter.

**Masqueradenoir: Darrell and Ernesto I am sorry but I was just stating facts**

“YOU ABSOLUTELY ARE NOT!” Darrell shouted.

“You are just stating opinions.” Ernesto glared.

“Mikayla…”   


  
“I AM JETHRO.”

Shannon and Raymond merely shared a smug smirk. Clearly they were the best and daddy’s favorites.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Don’t worry Boxbots, you’re all valid!**

“Well, at least our Number 1 fan gets it right!” Darrell shouted.

Enid was distracting herself by leaning on the wall near Rad, scrolling through social media on her phone. Just then a picture posted from Red Action. But Brandon was tagged in it? The two teens looked at it, then saw the full picture and let out a shout of surprise, blocking their eyes with their hands. “I’M BLIND!” Enid complained.

“What!?” KO shouted.

“Don’t look!” Rad told him sternly. “You’re too young. You’re too beautiful!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Red Action posted a picture that shouldn’t exist.” Enid said, scrolling past the image.

**Masqueradenoir: Gar, your plaza is getting attacked by weird muffin monsters sent by Billiam Milliam.**

“WHAT!?” He ran over to the window to see the damage. 

Carol put DKO down and shook her head. “Eugene you are in your pajamas.”

“We’re all in pajamas, Carol.” Foxtail reminded. “I’m sure any embarrassment he would have had about his choice of pajamas were forcefully taken just like we were.”

“Enid, your eyes seem fine now.” KO pipped up as the adults were having a conversation.

“Yeah, well, I’m looking at a cute puppy right now.”

“Really, who?”

“You.”   
  


KO smiled and waved his hand.

“Wait, if KO is a werepuppy, does that mean that the rest of the KOs are as well?” Dendy wondered out loud. “If I had my hackpack on me I could check for a blood sample-”

“NO!” TKO shouted.

**Grande Fan: For all those at Voxmore: Marmalade or Jam?**

Most said jam, but Rippy Roo took out some marmalade from her pouch and offered to share it with Carol.

* * *

Billiam Milliam was just relaxing on his recliner, Fury on his chest, asleep. “For something so vicious you certainly are cute when calm. Why, I love that you love to sic heroes! It makes for joyous replays.”

He began to go through

**Masqueradenoir: Billiam Milliam, would you like to join the important characters and myself for breakfast at Voxmore?**

“Well, I am a very important character so of course I would join. After all. It wouldn’t be a proper get together with important characters without moi.” He then looked to his pet. “Okay Fury, feel free to roam around, I’m going to a very important breakfast meeting.”

* * *

Cosma was floating along the galaxy, going and gorging on delicious exotic foods and worlds. It was during a time of relaxation that a note hit her in the face. Rather than split into millions of shards it kept its flexibility.

**Masqueradenoir: Cosma would you like some breakfast?**

**If so come down to Voxmore**

**I’m making plenty for everyone who is already here.**

“Voxmore? Well, Venomous is known for good parties…alright. I’ll make a return trip back to Earth.”

* * *

Venomous was walking down the stairs when a note suddenly stuck to his hand. “Ah great…” He groaned.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Okay, a bit of a dumb question on my part, I’ll admit. But it looks like you’re not angry at Boxman for accidentally punching you.**

“Of course not. It was an accident.” He then walked into the dining room, still seeing heroes. Too many for his liking.

**Masqueradenoir: Everyone but Venomous, do you have any requests for breakfast?**

**If so I will make it. Also Venomous you get whatever I make. No choice in the matter.**

Venomous glared with sharp teeth showing.

Just then there was a ding from the doors. Venomous rushed out to see a new group of what seemed to be villains. Dark colors and very nice looking outfits. He rushed down to meet them, buttoning his lab coat.

“Ah hello-”

He was cut off by Masqueradenoir getting in front of him.

**Masqueradenoir: hello, I am Masquerade, may I take your order?**

He glared at the asker in front of him.

Only to move out of the way as Billiam and Cosma came in.

“Cosma?”

“Billiam. Where’s that stupid rabbit that you kept at your hip?”

“Ah, you two. Good to see proper villains around here.” Venomous greeted.

“Yes.”

Meanwhile, MomFriendWarlock had finally gotten word as to where Dendy was. And it was all Masqueradenoir’s fault.

**MomFriendWarlock: Ohhhhh nonononoononno don’t you think you are getting away with this**

***gets up and portals to where Masquerade is***

**Touch Dendy one more time matter of fact cause chaos anymore and I will PERSONALLY deal with you, now you don’t touch me with your filth ridden hands as I go find Dendy**

**Masqueradenoir** **:** **Dude, finding her isn’t that hard. We are all literally in the same room** . The other asker defended.  **I didn’t even intend to bring her here. What do you want for breakfast?**

**And I have gone back to cooking which as we have established is the least destructive thing I know how to do.**

**Also if you try to attack me it might phase right through me thanks to this little ditty. *pulls out a miniature stone tablet that is purple in color.***

**Thanks to the spooky plate here, any attack will go straight through me.**

“Er…should we have not come?” Whilhamena asked.

* * *

As he storms off to find her, he doesn’t have to search very long as he sees the older KO, the one he had to fight. With his arm around her shoulders.

**MomFriendWarlock: *slowly walks up behind them.***

**Why are you touching her?**

GKO seemed caught off guard, turning and removing himself from her. “I- well she’s-” He blushes then gulps. “I was making sure that she was okay. And she- she’s-”

**MomFriendWarlock: *sparks of flame begin to ignite around him***

**Move now, or I will burn you.**

GKO winced, but did as he was told, scooching away from the reality warper.

“Uncle MomFriend?” Dendy asked worriedly, her mouth being covered by her hand. “Why are you saying that to him?”

**MomFriendWarlock: *immediately moves closer and scoops her up***

**Because this weed has a horrible habit of causing unneeded damage and distress.**

GKO felt his face get hotter as he looked to the floor.

**I’m gonna get you back to your house.**

“Please do not be mean to him.” Dendy told her adoptive uncle.

**MomFriendWarlock: Hmmmm, alright. But only because you asked me to. I’m still getting you help though.**

***starts opening a portal***

“But I am fine!” Dendy tried to protest, only to cover her mouth as a little burp came out.

**MomFriendWarlock: Hanahaki, as I supposed. We are leaving.**

***takes her through the portal***

Venomous had a growl on his lips, rattlesnake tail starting to show. “You know what? No. I’m not dealing with this shit. Everyone. Do the same as that person did. Get out.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Masqueradenoir: When MomFriend and Dendy return to Dendy’s house they find two breakfast plates and a gift basket full of cucumbers with a note attached. Dendy this is for you and your family as well as breakfast for you and MomFriend.**

“Oh, how nice-” Dendy was quickly taken back to her room, still carried by MomFriendWarlock.

**MomFriendWarlock: *checks in with Dendy’s parents and makes sure she gets her rest.***

**I swear I am not above anything in this. Anyone who touches her might wanna be careful.**

**Masqueradenoir: You assume I have any ill intention towards the children? Now apologize to GKO. He didn’t do anything wrong.**

**MomFriendWarlock: I will not apologize because of the harm he has caused in the past. He should know to be more careful.**

**Masqueradenoir: How much of that was his fault and how much of that was you say…mine?**

Just then, Masquerade cut in with:

**Masqueradenoir: MomFriend, we should probably just make peace.**

Before MomFriendWarlock could respond, Masqueradenoir walked back into the portal that was open.

**Masqueradenoir: GKO, do you need me to stab and/or slice anyone?**

“Wh-what!? No!” GKO told him.

“Could I stab or slice?” TKO asked.

“Again, No!” GKO hit TKO on the head.

“Ow!” TKO growled.

The two’s quarrel were stopped with DKO pushing them away from one another as Enid’s family and the other villains walked in.

“Enid!” Whilhamena hugged her daughter. “We were told that you were here for breakfast!”

“Yeah, apparently I am.” Enid mumbled.

“If we had known it was a pajama breakfast, we wouldn’t have dressed up so nice.” Bernard quipped as Boris and Icky waved to KO.

**Masqueradenoir: Serves Enid’s family and the children: breakfast pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage.**

**Masqueradenoir: Then I serve Cosma and notice a note on the table. “Masquerade, I’m coming soon. Signed, Reaper Blanc.”**

Masquerade paled and quickly excused himself to sneak away to where Boxman was. 

**Masqueradenoir: Boxman, I need that snag machine soon.**

**So take this medicine. It will have you back to normal immediately.**

Boxman snatched it from the asker, and opened it up to quickly drink it down.

While Masquerade was out, another person came in. 

**Antics: *ignoring everyone while pulling in a little red wagon filled with ice cream, fresh fruit, baking chips of all kinds, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Proceeds to take all the remaining pancake batter***

**Breakfast. And pancakes no less. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~**

Mr. and Mrs. Nettle looked at the lightbulb with legs with curiosity. “It reminds me of that weird sexual lamp that my father used to have.” Whilhamena commented, causing Bernard to chortle.

**Grande Fan: So Mr and Mrs Nettle, what’s your opinion on Billiam and Cosma? Any first thought you have about them?**

Masquerade came down with Boxman, and greeted Antics with open arms as Boxman noticed how angered Venomous was getting.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Sorry you’re feeling that way K.O., it must be hard on you physically, mentally, and emotionally. Maybe you should step back for a bit, take in the view of the sky. Or stop and take some deep breaths, think about/do something you like to ease the tension, or just have some alone time, it might help.**

**Hope you get better soon K.O. :)**

KO smiled thankfully at the ice ninja, but glances over to his friends…his parents…his other selves…it made him feel that he was alone. But as Brittney had said, maybe he needed some time alone. He looked out to the plaza, seeing the entire thing still under attack. Maybe if the windows opened…?

Venomous pinched the bridge of his nose, with a soft growl coming from his throat. He needed to figure out just how to threaten everyone to leave his home. But that lightbulb still terrified him. Forcing him to partner with Gar, seemingly having some sort of pocket dimension, the ability to create floating limbs at will…

“Hey, uh. If you want to, we can just go to our lab.”

“Go to our lab and help the man who has taken over our kitchen for heroes!?”

“I mainly said this because… I want to get away from that thing as much as you do.” Boxman pointed to Antics.

“A man’s home is his castle, Boxman. I won’t stand to have our castle overrun with heroes.”

Boxman nodded. “Yes, I understand.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss for goodluck. “Go get ‘em!”

“Hey! Did you not hear me!?” Venomous hissed. “Fink, go get some glorbs.” He ordered.

“Yes sir!” She said excitedly. On all fours she ran out and towards the glorb room.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Noir? I think something is going to happen.**

“If you’re not out by the time Fink gets back. I’ll have you all subjected to fighting her.” He threatened.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Uh, Venomous? Maybe you should take some “me time” and calm down. You look like you need it after this morning.**

“Not until these…heroes get out.” He threatened.

The others seemed a bit confused, looking to the Askers who would most likely just teleport them back. They really wanted to leave the premises as well, but with the crazy lightbulb, the overprotective warlock, the frosty fangirl, and that weird baker who wanted to be friendly with everyone except Venomous, they weren’t sure how to get out themselves!

**Grande Fan: As B would say:, this has been a real bundle of fun.**

**Sorry guys, guess there’s no breakfast at Voxmore.**

Masqueradenoir smirked and put his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes and a few seconds later a portal opened.

**Suddenly another portal opens, revealing a woman with cat ears. “Oh, Masquerade! Darling! It’s wonderful to see you! So this is where you wound up after your break up with Ra!” She hugged him, then saw everyone else in there. “Hello, I’m Bast, Egyptian Goddess of Cats.”**

Antics walked up to her. “ **I wonder…catnip? Yes or no? And are you were-cat Rad’s representative Bast?** ”

“ **No Miss Lightbulb, I am not in fact. I am here because** **_someone_ ** **has been over exerting himself.” She glared at Masquerade as she said that last part.**

**Masqueradenoir: I’m perfectly fine Bast. I have just been using a lot of shadow clones.**

He smirked as his last of his overexertion showed in his hands. He walked up to Venomous, smug look still on his face.

**Masqueradenoir: *hands Venomous some paperwork that shows that I now own Voxmore***

“What…? YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!” He shouted at Masquerade. “You forged my signature!”

“Venomous, is everything alright?” Boxman put a hand on Professor Venomous’s arm.

“Everything is just. Gah!”

“Yeah, there’s the Laserblast I know.” Carol muttered under her breath.

Venomous hissed. “Say that again. To my face.”

“There’s the Laserblast I know!” She shouted.

It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

“How dare you!? I have changed!” Venomous’s more snake like qualities were shown in anger

“Changed, right. Changed to a villain!”

“Yes to a villain!”

Venomous growled and lunged at Carol, only to have another body barrel into him. “DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” He heard a growl. Venomous kicked whatever it was off of him, seeing a muddle of brown fur being thrown off with such a force that it skidded against the floor.

DKO grunted in pain, curling up on himself.

“No!” TKO shouted and went over to check if he was okay. 

DKO made a slight growling sound as he clutched his now bruising belly. 

TKO glared over at Venomous and began to run on all fours towards him, only to be forcefully knocked down by another turbo charged being.

Fink snarled at him. “Stay away from my boss.”

“Make me.” TKO growled back.

Fink shot at him, tackling him through the island counter where some of the bots were sitting. 

“Oh my goodness.” Whilhamena whispered as some of the Boxbots dogpiled onto the turbonic boy.

That was when Enid and Rad began to fight too, making the Askers also take a step back.

“Alright, that’s it!” Boxman said, jumping into the fray.

**Grande Fan: Hey Bil Mil, remember those perverted muffins you sent to the plaza?**

“Oh those finally arrived? What about them?”

**They’re about to touch you**

“What? OH GOOD HEAVENS!”

Billiam jumped up and squashed them underneath his boot.

“Hah! Serves you right!” Cosma laughed.

“You sent those!?” Gar called over.

“Hah! What are you going to do about it?”

It looked like Gar was about to have a blood vessel burst. 

Cosma gained a wicked grin and looked to her old business partner. “Mr. Gar, I’d be happy to fight this man with you.” She told him.   
  


As chaos began to reign in the kitchen of Voxmore, Rippy Roo quickly hopped away to another room. She needed a clear floor to do what she needed to.


End file.
